Phönixtränen
by EvilDime
Summary: Azkaban. Harry ist von allen verraten und im Stich gelassen worden. Oder doch nicht von allen? ...Was wird Harry tun, wenn Voldemort die Gefängnisinsel erobert? HarryDraco Slash. Depri.
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction auch kein Geld. Das überlasse ich J.K.Rowling, welche es für ihre wundervollen Ideen auch wirklich verdient hat. : )_

_A/N: An alle Harry-Draco-fans: Bitte killt micht nicht, aber es ist KEIN Happy End für die beiden geplant! (ich finde es irgendwie fair, das schonmal klar zu stellen...) _

_**Warnung:** enthält ---(attempted) non-con, attempted suicide; multiple character deaths, Unforgivables. Slash...und eine ungesunde Portion sap, Schmalz, pathetische Unterhaltungen... -reumütig guck- _

_**'Beta-gehört'** ; ) von PoetOFBabylon (mit Blick auf Formulierungen und Logik...) _

_**Beta gelesen** wie immer von JenDeluxe! (vielen vielen Dank!)- ohne sie hättet ihr mit falsch geschiebenen Namen, Tippfehlern und sonstigen Merkwürdigkeiten aller Art zu kämpfen. ; )_

**Dime**

**Phoenixtränen**

_Now again I find myself so far down_

_Away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down_

_Away from the sun again..._

_-_

_Away from the sun, 3 doors down_

**Prolog **

_12. August 2002_

"Hallo!"

_"Hallo. Wie geht es dir?"_

"Nicht besser und nicht schlechter als bei deinem letzten Besuch."

_"Also noch genauso trübsinnig wie gestern."_

"Gestern war es? Ich habe kein Gefühl mehr für die Zeit. Manchmal scheinst du gerade erst verschwunden zu sein, wenn du auftauchst, manchmal sind es viele Tage... Doch es tut gut, dich zu sehen."

_"Ich komme einmal jeden Tag. Und immer um die Mittagszeit. Vielleicht hilft dir diese Konstante, an der Wirklichkeit festzuhalten."_

"Hm. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das will."

_"Ich verstehe. Aber das Leben wird nicht einfacher, wenn du die Wirklichkeit ablehnst. Auch wenn sie grausam ist, nur wenn du sie akzeptierst, kannst du es genießen, wenn sie sich verändert."_

"Als würde sie das jemals tun!"

_"Zugegeben, es ist unwahrscheinlich; doch falls es geschehen sollte wenn du der Wirklichkeit abgeschworen hast, dann wirst du es nicht merken und auf immer in der Halbwelt deiner Gedanken, Wünsche und Alpträume gefangen sein."_

"Meiner Alpträume? Ich glaube, dann will ich doch lieber bei Verstand bleiben."

_"Was kann ich tun, um dir dabei zu helfen?_"

"..."

_"Gibt es denn gar nichts?"_

"Du könntest mir einen Zeitumkehrer besorgen und mich sechs Jahre zurück schicken. Ich würde dieselben Fehler nicht noch mal machen."

_"Welche Fehler?"_

"Vor allem den Fehler, Menschen zu vertrauen. Ich habe noch keinen getroffen, der es verdient hat."

_"Nicht einmal deine Freunde?"_

"Freunde? Ich dachte einmal, so etwas hätte ich. Leider habe ich mich getäuscht."

_"..."_

"Es gibt doch etwas, das du für mich tun kannst."

_"Sprich."_

"Du kannst mir zuhören. Ich lebe alleine mit meinen Erinnerungen und Alpträumen. Die Grenzen zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit verschwimmen... Ich weiß kaum noch, was ich erlebt habe, was _er _erlebt hat, und was nie geschehen ist. Kannst du mir helfen, neue Grenzen zu ziehen?"

_"Es ist mir eine Ehre."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An alle, die sich jetzt Sorgen um Schlangengrube und 'Heimat' machen: Nicht nötig, das hier habe ich schon fertig geschrieben, es wird mich also nicht davon abhalten, mich um updates bei meinen anderen fics zu kümmern: )_

_Und: wie immer freue ich mich über jede review!!!_

_Dime_


	2. 01 September

_Da der Prolog so kurz war... gleich noch ein Chap (ich habe eh nicht vor, die Story hier besonders regelmäßig zu updaten). ; )_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_01. September 2002_

Das Einschulungsfest war vorüber. Professor Black betrachtete mit traurigen Augen die Schüler, welche ihren jeweiligen Präfekten in ihre Häuser folgten. Es war ein Schuljahr wie jedes andere. Doch für ihn war es nicht der Beginn von etwas Neuem, sondern der Tod von etwas Altem. Erst jetzt, da in Hogwarts der Alltag seinen Lauf nahm, konnte er sich nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verstecken.

Sein Patensohn, der Sohn von Lilli und James, war zum Mörder geworden. Er würde ihn niemals wieder sehen.

Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hätte er etwas tun können? Wenn er mehr für Harry da gewesen wäre, hätte der Junge diesen Fehler nicht gemacht?

Wie so oft wünschte er sich, den Sohn seines besten Freundes nicht erst nach fast dreizehn Jahren wieder gesehen zu haben. _Verflucht sei das Ministerium! Und verflucht seien diese Muggel, die ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was... _Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Es war nicht recht, so von den Toten zu sprechen.

Müde stand Sirius auf und folgte den anderen Professoren ins Lehrerzimmer.

--

Professor Vektor verließ als Letzte den Raum. Sirius Black war nach der kurzen Ankündigung für die Schüler noch einmal ausführlicher als neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorgestellt worden, organisatorische Fragen betreffend die erste Schulwoche waren erörtert und unangenehme Themen zu Gunsten eines friedlichen Schulbeginns vermieden worden.

Sirius hatte den Posten bekommen, nachdem Professor Umbridge zurück ins Ministerium beordert worden war. Es schien, dass der Minister seit Weihnachten ein deutlich geringeres Interesse an der Politik von Hogwarts hatte.

Nun waren nur noch Ordensmitglieder übrig. Direktor Dumbledore stand auf und öffnete routiniert die versteckte Türe zu dem Gang, der in seinem Büro endete. Dahinter hatten bereits einige Zauberer gewartet, die nun ungeduldig in den Raum drängten. Auroren Tonks und Leigh, Remus Lupin und mehrere Weasleys waren die ersten der Gruppe, die herein kamen und sich um den Lehrertisch niederließen.

Wenig später war der Orden vollständig versammelt und Dumbledore eröffnete die Sitzung.

"Ich habe heute wieder eine Warnung von Fawkes erhalten", begann er ohne Umschweife. Wenn es sein musste, konnte der alte Professor erstaunlich schnell zum Punkt kommen.

"Es scheint, dass Voldemort einen neuen Spion im Ministerium untergebracht hat."

Ein nervöses Tuscheln und Zischen ging durch die Reihen der Ordensmitglieder.

"Es handelt sich hierbei um Mr. Leigh."

"WAS?!"

Mrs. Leigh, eine unauffällige Aurorin mit kurzen braunen Haaren, schlankem Körper und blasser Haut, war aufgesprungen und starrte Dumbledore wütend an. "Albus, das ist doch hoffentlich ein schlechter Scherz! Mein Mann würde nie gemeinsame Sache mit Du- weißt- schon- wem machen!"

Der Schulleiter begegnete ihrem Blick ungerührt. Dann deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Aurorin und sprach: "Petrificus totalus."

"Albus!" Ein allgemeiner Aufschrei erfüllte den Raum. Mehrere waren aufgestanden, auf den Gesichtern entweder Furcht oder Wut. Ein solches Verhalten hatte Dumbledore noch nie an den Tag gelegt.

Dumbledore derweil stand ruhig da und wartete, bis er wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Ordens hatte. "Severus, bitte hole mir eine Flasche Veritaserum. Alle anderen, bitte setzt euch wieder. Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten sehr grob erscheint, doch bitte überdenkt die Situation genau, bevor ihr mich verurteilt. Wenn Mr. Leigh tatsächlich ein Todesesser oder Sympathisant der Gegenseite sein sollte, dann müssen wir _Gewissheit _haben, dass seine Frau dennoch auf unserer Seite ist. Wir sind zu wenige und unser Kampf zu wichtig, als dass wir uns einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen leisten könnten."

"Eben, einer reicht", grummelte Sirius und warf seinem persönlichen Erzfeind Severus Snape einen düsteren Blick zu, der gerade zurückkehrte. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben, die beiden Männer zu einer Versöhnung zwingen zu wollen.

Stumm nahm er die kleine Phiole mit Veritaserum entgegen und machte sich an die Befragung.

--

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Martha Leigh noch immer ehrbares Mitglied des Phönixordens war. Nachdem das Mittel abgeklungen war und sie wieder alleinige Kontrolle über ihre Äußerungen besaß, musste sich der Schulleiter selbstverständlich eine lange Tirade über seinen Mangel an Vertrauen etc. etc. anhören.

"Wieso bist du dir überhaupt so sicher, dass diese Quelle vertrauenswürdig ist, Albus?"

Dumbledore fühlte die intensiven Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich ruhen. Diese Frage war ihm schon oft gestellt worden, und immer war sie ihm unangenehm.

"Wer ist es?"

Er seufzte. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Eines Tages fing Fawkes einfach an, mittags ohne Kommentar zu verschwinden. Er sagt mir nicht wohin, und oft bleibt er Stunden weg. Seit zwei Wochen bringt er mir jetzt Informationen über Voldemort. Seinen Informanten will er mir nicht verraten, es scheint, er hat strengste Geheimhaltung geschworen."

"Dumbledore! Das ist leichtsinnig!", kam ein irritierter Zwischenruf aus der Ecke, in der Molly und Arthur Weasley und drei ihrer Söhne saßen.

"Ich wüsste selbst zu gerne, wer dieser sonderbare Informant ist, denn ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein anderer als der Vertraute eines Phönix solch einen Vogel verstehen konnte. Dieser Mensch- wenn es denn ein Mensch ist- muss jedoch eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, Fawkes als Boten zu nutzen. Natürlich würde es reichen, wenn er zu Fawkes spräche; doch einmal habe ich Fawkes mit einer Frage nach Details zurück geschickt- und er kam mit der erhofften Antwort wieder."

"Das bedeutet aber noch lange nicht, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist", brummte Alastor Moody.

"Ich weiß selbst, dass man sein Vertrauen nicht leichtfertig gewähren sollte, besonders in Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse." Er musste nicht weiter auf diese Ereignisse eingehen, das plötzlich einsetzende bedrückte Schweigen sagte lauter als Worte, dass jeder wusste, wovon er sprach. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Winters hatten sie alle sehr erschüttert. "Doch die letzten drei Hinweise waren nicht nur korrekt, sondern auch von höchster Wichtigkeit. Ohne sie hätten wir bei Voldemorts letztem Angriff harte Verluste erlitten; so sind wir mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Und, nicht zuletzt, es ist Fawkes, der mir die Informationen gebracht hat. Wir kennen uns schon seit der Zeit, als Grindelwald noch lebte, und ich würde ihm jederzeit ohne zu zögern mein Leben anvertrauen."

Die Erwähnung des mächtigen Schwarzmagiers, den Dumbledore in jüngeren Jahren besiegt hatte, verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung. Besonders die jüngeren Ordensmitglieder sahen sich betreten an und schämten sich, dass sie die Urteilskraft des weisen und kampferprobten Kopfes des Ordens in Frage gestellt hatten.

Es wurde beschlossen, Malcolm Leigh heimlich ebenfalls unter Veritaserum zu befragen. Seine Frau stimmte widerstrebend zu.

--

Eine Woche später wurde der Mann vor den Zaubergamot gestellt und zu einer zehnjährigen Haft in Azkaban verurteilt. Martha erhob sich mit roten Augen und blassem Gesicht von ihrem Platz in der vordersten Reihe des Gerichtssaals.

"Warum?"

Die Auroren, die Mr. Leigh hinausführen wollten, blieben stehen und gewährten ihrem Gefangenen einen Moment, um zu antworten.

"Martha, ich wollte nur das Beste für dich, für uns", begann er ernsthaft. "Wenn selbst Harry Potter die Seiten wechselt, wie sollen wir dann gegen den Dunklen Lord bestehen?"

Martha schluchzte. "Du hast meinetwegen Du- weißt- schon- wem gedient?"

Er sah sie mit einem weichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Ich liebe dich."

Martha Leigh saß schluchzend auf ihrer Bank, noch lange nachdem die Auroren ihren Mann aus dem Gerichtssaal geführt hatten. Er wurde nach Azkaban gebracht, von wo er in zehn Jahren bestenfalls verändert, schlimmstenfalls komplett geistesgestört zurückkommen würde- wenn er überhaupt zurückkam.

"Ich... ich werde dich besuchen. ...Ganz bestimmt!..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ina: Danke für die flotte review! (warum bin ich nur jedes Mal wieder erstaunt?) Nein, es wird Harry/Draco, sorry. Mein Voldemort ist in der fic hier zu nah am canon, als dass ich irgend jemandem eine Beziehung mit dem Psycho zumuten wollte. ; ) _


	3. Dezember

_(Disclaimer und beta siehe Kapitel 1)_

_Ein paar Einblicke in die Vergangenheit..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. **

_"Mein Onkel hat WAS?" Harry sah den Schulleiter entgeistert an. _

_Dumbledore antwortete ihm mit dem allseits bekannten und gefürchteten Funkeln in den Augen. _

_"Er hat gebeten, dass wir dich dieses Jahr über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause schicken."_

_"Aber ich BIN hier zu Hause! Ich will Weihnachten nicht bei den Dursleys verbringen!"_

_Dumbledore seufzte. "Harry, kannst du ihnen denn nicht diese Chance geben? Sie wollen sich mit dir versöhnen. Sie WOLLEN, dass du zu ihnen kommst! Sicher wirst du sie nicht so sehr hassen, dass du ihnen keine zweite Chance gibst?"_

_Harry schnaubte, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars. _

_"Harry. Du bist die Hoffnung der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Sie erwarten, dass du ihnen den Frieden bringst. Darüber beschwerst du dich doch auch nicht. Wieso kannst du dann ein Friedensangebot deiner Tante und deines Onkels nicht annehmen?"_

_"Weil sie, verdammt noch mal sechzehn Jahre lang ihr Möglichstes getan haben, um mir zu zeigen, wie sehr sie mich verabscheuen! Professor, Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass die sich jetzt auf einmal ändern?!"_

_"Doch. Ich will nicht, dass du so verbittert und hasserfüllt wie Voldemort wirst, Harry."_

_"Pah!" Harry schnaubte wieder verächtlich und stand auf, um in Dumbledores kleinem Büro nervös auf und ab zu laufen._

_"Bevor die Dursleys auch nur eingestehen, dass ich ein fühlendes menschliches Wesen bin, tanzt Voldemort mit Neville Chachacha!"_

_Dumbledore legte die Stirn in Falten. "Harry, diese Wut ist nicht gesund. Du musst sie loslassen! Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn du zu deinen Verwandten gehst und dich mit ihnen versöhnt."_

_"Und wenn ich nicht will?" Harrys Augen sprühten zornige Funken._

_"Dann fürchte ich, ich kann dir die Empfehlung für die Aurorenakademie nicht schreiben."_

_Harry erstarrte. Ohne Empfehlungsschreiben des Schulleiters kam er mit seinen miserablen Noten in Zaubertränke nie und nimmer in die Akademie!_

_"Ich dachte, Sie stünden über so niedrigen Methoden wie Erpressung, Professor", spuckte er. _

_Fawkes verließ seine Stange, setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und flötete beruhigend. Harry wollte ihn zuerst irritiert fortscheuchen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Der Vogel hatte ihm nichts getan und seine Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn tatsächlich. _

_"Ich kann keinen so zornigen und selbstgerechten Jungen an die Akademie empfehlen, tut mir leid", sagte Dumbledore unbarmherzig. Harry starrte ihn wortlos an. So kalt war der Schulleiter ihm gegenüber noch nie gewesen. Selbst Fawkes schien erschrocken, denn er trillerte missbilligend und schlug seine Krallen in geradezu besitzergreifender Weise tiefer in Harrys Schulter. Es tat weh; doch Harry spürte, dass es als Unterstützung gemeint war, und wehrte sich nicht. _

_"Gibt es nichts, womit ich Sie überzeugen kann, dass ich besser nicht zu den Dursleys gehen sollte?"_

_"Solange du nicht zu Voldemort mutierst und sie umbringst, sehe ich keinen Grund für dich, nicht hin zu gehen", versuchte Dumbledore die Stimmung aufzulockern. _

_Harry fand es nicht lustig. _

--

Harry stöhnte und wälzte sich im Schlaf.

_--_

_Das Auto bog in die Auffahrt ein. Harry betrachtete den ordentlichen Garten, der von einer leichten Schicht Puderschnee bedeckt war. _

_"Komm!", sagte Onkel Vernon kalt. _

_Was auch immer der Grund war, sein Onkel hatte ihn ganz gewiss nicht aus Freundlichkeit anreisen lassen. Er war sogar noch kälter zu Harry als sonst, hatte ihn zwar nicht angeschnauzt, dafür aber seit dem Bahnhof noch keine zwei Worte zu ihm gesagt._

_Argwöhnisch musterte Harry das Haus. Was, wenn das alles eine Falle war? Voldemort wäre hoch erfreut, dass Harry die mit tausend Bannen geschützte Schule verlassen hatte._

Unsinn, _dachte er sich, _hier bin ich auch geschützt.

_Doch war er das wirklich? Was, wenn der Schutz, den die Liebe seiner Mutter ihm gewährte, durch den Hass seiner Verwandten neutralisiert wurde?_

_Er betrat das Haus und sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er diesmal behalten dürfen. Sollte er ihn herausnehmen?_

_Onkel Vernon ging in die Küche und ließ Harry einfach stehen. Verwirrt sah Harry ihm nach. So benahm er sich doch sonst nicht?_

Na, auch egal._ Schulterzuckend machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er stellte seinen Koffer ab und setzte sich aufs Bett. Schon nach fünf Minuten stand er wieder auf. Solange er nicht wusste, was hier eigentlich los war, würde er keine Ruhe finden. _

_"Onkel Vernon?"_

_Er fand seine Verwandten im Wohnzimmer versammelt vor. _

_"Onkel Vernon? Weshalb bin ich hier?", fragte er vorsichtig. _

_Sein Onkel bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, sich zu setzen. Seine Tante ging in die Küche und kam Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett mit Teetassen und Keksen zurück. "Trink." Sie drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hand. _

_Harry beäugte die Tasse misstrauisch. 'Ständige Wachsamkeit!', hallte die Stimme des falschen Professor Moody in seinem Kopf wieder. _

_Doch dann schalt er sich einen Narren. Das hier waren seine Muggelverwandten, keine Diener Voldemorts! Er setzte die Tasse an die Lippen- und zögerte wieder. Warum, warum in aller Welt hatten sie ihn hergeholt? Selbst wenn es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hätte, konnte das unmöglich etwas Gutes bedeuten. _

_In Gedanken versunken und seine Verwandten im Auge behaltend, hatte er nicht gemerkt, wie hinter ihm mit leisen, vom Teppich gedämpften Schritten, drei Männer eingetreten waren. _

_Erst als sich ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte während eine andere blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche riss, wusste er, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt hatten. _

_Er sah, wie die Hand, deren Besitzer noch immer von seinen Blicken verborgen hinter ihm stand, den Zauberstab hob und auf den leer vor sich hin starrenden Vernon richtete. "Avada Kedavra."_

_Harry kämpfte gegen die Hände an, die ihn hielten, doch es war sinnlos. Er wurde an den Sessel gebunden und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie erst seine Tante, dann auch sein Cousin getötet wurden. Sie wehrten sich nicht, die leeren Augen, die Harry 'Imperio!' entgegen geschrieen hätten, wenn er nur genauer hingesehen hätte, starrten nunmehr kalt und dunkel an die Decke. _

_--_

"Nein, nicht...!" Harry schlug mit den Armen um sich, riss sich die Handrücken an dem rauen Steinboden blutig und wachte kurz auf. Doch er hatte vier Nächte nicht geschlafen, und ehe er sich zusammenreißen und vollends aufwachen konnte, hatte der Traum ihn zurück in seinen Bann gezogen.

_--_

_Und Harry saß da und konnte nichts tun. _

_Sicher, er hatte seine Verwandten nicht gemocht. Aber das hier..._

_"Bringen wir Potter jetzt auch um?", hörte er einen der Männer hinter sich sprechen. Er spürte eine Zauberstabspitze im Nacken und versteifte sich, sicher, dass er als Nächster dran sei._

_Doch der andere Mann verneinte. "Der Lord hat ausdrücklich befohlen, nur die Muggel zu töten. In diesem Haus können wir Potter, wie es scheint, keinen physischen Schaden zufügen. Eigentlich hätten wir das Haus nicht mal finden dürfen; wie gut, dass McNair eines dieser gelben Muggelbücher besitzt... Auch wenn der Lord das niemals erfahren darf."_

_Alle drei lachten. Harry saß da und konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Adresse war vor jeglicher magischer Ortung versteckt, aber sie stand im TELEFONBUCH?! Wie naiv waren Dumbledore und sein Orden eigentlich?!_

_"Was tun wir dann mit ihm?"_

_"Wir? Gar nichts. Das überlassen wir dem geehrten Herrn Minister."_

_In Harry regte sich Hoffnung. Selbst wenn er vor Gericht gestellt wurde, konnten sie den Jungen- der- lebt nicht einfach den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwerfen. Dumbledore würde seinen Freispruch bewirken können, wie schon in den letzten Ferien. _

_Einer der Männer schien genauso zu denken. "Der Minister wird Dumbledores Goldjungen nicht einfach so wegsperren, egal, wie gerne er es möchte. Man wird Veritaserum einsetzen. Was verspricht sich der Lord davon?"_

_Der andere lachte. "Ah, doch wer braut das Veritaserum fürs Ministerium? Der gute alte Jenkins."_

_"Ich verstehe..." _

_Harry konnte das Grinsen im Gesicht des Todessers beinahe hören._

_Wieder bäumte er sich gegen seine Fesseln auf, doch vergeblich. Das Letzte, was er hörte, war ein dreifacher "Stupefy!". Danach herrschte Dunkelheit._

--

"Muss... aufwachen... Aufwachen, ... bitte..." Harry wand sich in den Klauen des Alptraumes, doch er entkam nicht. Er war zu schwach vom tagelangen Kampf gegen den Wahnsinn.

--

_"...natürlich hasse ich sie! Wer würde sie nicht hassen? Diese widerlichen Muggel, die mich mit ihrem süßen Gelaber zugemüllt haben! Sie sind den Dreck unter meinen Schuhen nicht wert!"_

_"Also haben Sie sie umgebracht?"_

Nein! Natürlich nicht! Bitte, glaubt mir doch!

_"Aber ja. Es war das einzig Richtige. Der Dunkle Lord hat Recht. Es ist ja so befriedigend, sich von den Fesseln einer minderwertigen Familie zu befreien..."_

_Harry sah die Enttäuschung und Wut in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde, sah, wie Molly Weasley sich weinend an ihren Mann klammerte; wie Sirius' Gesicht zu einer gefühllosen Maske erstarrte und Tonks in stummer Verleugnung den Kopf schüttelte. Er hörte das Kratzen vieler Federn und das Blitzen der Fotoapparate. Hermine und Ron umarmten sich und weinten offen. Ginny schien einer Ohnmacht nahe._

_Es war alles so unwirklich. Er wollte erklären was passiert war, wollte schreien, dass er nichts getan hatte, dass Voldemort seine Familie ermordet hatte. _

_Doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Seit er das 'Veritaserum' eingeflößt bekommen hatte, _

_antwortete seine Zunge ohne sein Zutun, bewegten sich seine Lippen gegen seinen Willen und spuckten eine giftige Lüge nach der anderen aus. _

_"...mit dem Schlammblut befreundet? Dass ich nicht lache..."_

Ich bin hier! Helft mir doch! Ich bin gefangen, holt mich hier raus! Bitte!!!

_Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, er war so hilflos!, und noch immer lagen seine Lippen in einem abschätzigen Lächeln und verhöhnten alles, wofür er gelebt hatte. Seine Eltern. Seine Freunde. Seinen Paten. Dumbledore. Den Kampf gegen Voldemort. Seinen Wunsch nach Rache für seine Familie und für Cedric. Alles verspottete er, machte er nieder. _

_"...rum soll immer ich den Kopf hinhalten? Ich seh doch nicht ein, dass ich mich verrenken muss, nur weil der Rest der Welt zu schwach ist, um den Lord zu besiegen. Ich bin mächtig, also werde ich herrschen. So einfach ist das! Ich werde als seine rechte Hand die Welt erobern. Zittert vor mir! --"_

Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr! Sei doch still!

_Er wollte sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen oder sich die verräterische Zunge schlimmstenfalls herausreißen, doch er war an den Stuhl gefesselt und konnte außer dem Kopf kein Körperteil bewegen. Ja, er konnte nicht einmal den Kopf gegen die Lehne schlagen, um sich selbst aufzuhalten, denn man hatte ihn zu gründlich festgebunden. _

_Und so musste er es zulassen, dass er sich weiter sein eigenes Grab schaufelte, während in einem Winkel seines Geistes Voldemorts kaltes Lachen erklang. _

_Unaufhörlich liefen die Tränen über seine Wangen. Doch niemand sah es; sie sahen nur das kalte Lächeln, lauschten seiner Stimme, die ihn für immer verdammte._

_"Harry, wie konntest du nur?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Danke an alle reviewer!!**_

michimaus:_ Der Großteil der Geschichte wird Harrys POV sein. Allerdings wird es öfters fehlende Fakten und Hintergründe geben, die dann erst in späteren Kapiteln erklärt werden. Bis zum letzten Kapitel müssten sich aber alle Fragen geklärt haben (wenn nicht, könnt ihr ja dann fragen...) ; )_

Jen: _Dass ich von dir auch noch eine review bekomme! -bin geplättet- Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich gerade diese FF so vom Hocker haut. : ) Ich bin froh, dass du den Nikotinverbrauch wieder runterschrauben konntest (ich habe mir schon etwas Sorgen gemacht, als ich die Beta-Version durchgelesen habe). ;D Nochmal DANKE fürs beta-lesen!!! -knuddel-_

coco, Olaf: _Danke, freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. : )_

_Ach ja, an alle Dumbledore-fans: Sorry, dass er diesmal so ein widerlicher &"$§& ist... Irgendwer muss halt immer der Depp sein. ; ) _


	4. 24 Dezember

_(Disclaimer und Beta: siehe Anfang)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3.**

_24. Dezember 2002_

Harry richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf. Er wischte sich die nassen Wangen und leckte dann seine Finger ab- Wasser war zu kostbar, um es auf diese Weise zu verschwenden. Blicklos sah er sich in seiner sechs Quadratmeter großen Zelle um; vor seinem inneren Auge zog noch einmal der Prozess vorbei. Man konnte Dumbledore und seinen Freunden wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen; sie hatten alles daran gesetzt, dass er einen fairen Prozess bekam. Leider war Voldemort ihnen einen Schritt voraus gewesen.

Wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er hatte doch Unterricht gehabt, um sich gegen Fremdeinfluss zu schützen, wieso verdammt war er nicht gegen diesen Trank angekommen? Was auch immer man ihm zu trinken gegeben hatte (er würde das bald einmal recherchieren müssen), es hatte seine Muskeln dazu gebracht, seinen Willen komplett zu ignorieren und die Gedanken eines Anderen auszusprechen.

Verwundert hob Harry seine Hand, als er einen scharfen Schmerz verspürte. Bluttropfen glitzerten daran. _Na toll_. Er wusste, warum er Schlaf allgemein lieber vermied. Er war dann noch ungeschützter vor dem Einfluss der Dementoren und es kam oft vor, dass er sich während seiner Alpträume selbst verletzte.

Ein schrilles Trällern ließ Harry den Blick heben. "Ja, ich hatte wieder einen Alptraum", antwortete er.

Der Phönix, der vor ihm erschienen war, klackerte missbilligend mit dem Schnabel und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Er legte den Kopf schräg und- weinte. Die Wunde auf Harrys Hand schloss sich im Nu und der Phönix pfiff zufrieden. "Danke, Mann", grinste Harry. "Wenn ich dich nicht hätte..."

_"Dann hättest du dich schon längst mit deinen wilden Alpträumen umgebracht_", sang Fawkes scherzhaft. Harry blickte ihn scharf an. "Das hätte ich, aber nicht nur wegen der Alpträume."

_"So schlimm?"_, meinte Fawkes, plötzlich ernüchtert.

"Fawkes, ich habe wieder von dem Prozess geträumt. Selbst wenn ich jemals hier heraus käme, würde niemand mir verzeihen können, was ich alles gesagt habe. Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass sie all meine Sachen mit einem besonders starken Zauber vernichtet haben. Und sogar Hedwig ist... sie haben..." Er schluckte.

Fawkes sah den Jungen betrübt an. _"Hedwig ist eines würdigen Todes gestorben, als sie versucht hat, dein Fotoalbum vor dem Zauber zu retten."_

"Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Fawkes pfiff matt, die Phönix-Variante eines tiefen Seufzers. "_Harry, du bist jetzt seit einem Jahr hier. Meinst du nicht, du könntest langsam mit den Selbstvorwürfen aufhören? Es bringt nichts. Ich werde dir doch nur immer wieder sagen, dass es nicht dein Fehler war."_

Harry lächelte dankbar. "Wirklich, Fawkes, wenn ich dich nicht hätte..."

_"Reden wir nicht davon. Übrigens, der neue Gang vom Hog's Head nach Hogwarts ist gescheitert, Dumbledore hat Moody und Shacklebolt geschickt und sie haben Lestrange geschnappt."_

"Bellatrix ist gefangen?"

_"Nein, tot. Sie hat sich gewehrt und sich mit den Auroren ein heißes Gefecht geliefert. Einer ihrer eigenen Flüche ist auf sie zurückgeprallt."_

"Schmerzhaft?"

_"Sehr."_

"Gut."

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief. "_Was war das überhaupt mit dir und Bellatrix für eine Sache?"_

Harrys Züge wurden hart. "Sie hat beinahe Sirius ermordet. Nur, weil er auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs nicht willkommen war, hat er überlebt."

"_Welcher Vorhang?"_

"Im Ministerium, bei den Unsäglichen. Es ist so eine Art Tor- das jedenfalls hat mir ein Unsäglicher erzählt, als Sirius von dem Ding wieder ausgespuckt wurde- für den 'eleganten Abgang', allerdings nicht in dem Sinne, wie Sirius es zu nutzen versuchte..."

_"Sondern?"_

"Es ist ein Angebot an Suizidgefährdete. Sie stellen sich davor, und wenn sie sich sehr zu dem Tor hingezogen fühlen, bedeutet es, dass sie bald Selbstmord begehen werden. Sie können dann stattdessen durch das Tor gehen und dort eine Art Frieden finden - er hat nicht genau gesagt, wie- und über ihr Leben nachdenken. Wenn sie bereit sind, das Leben wieder in Angriff zu nehmen, kommen sie zurück. Allerdings..."

_"Was?"_

"Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Bogen heute in einem abgelegenen Zimmer verschlossen ist. Es scheinen schon einige Dutzend Testpersonen hinein gegangen zu sein, aber nur Sirius war nach einer Woche wieder draußen."

_"Oh."_

"Und er war so verklärt... als hätte er die ganze Woche lang dort gekifft..."

_"Oh."_

"Weißt du... als ich vor diesem Tor stand, hatte ich wahnsinnige Lust, den Vorhang beiseite zu schieben und hindurch zu gehen", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

_"Und? Würdest du das jetzt immer noch?"_

"Ich weiß es nicht... Wenn die Dementoren vorbeilaufen, sehe ich Cedric sterben, höre Mum und Dad sterben, oder sehe mich selbst, wie ich im Gerichtssaal allen ihre Freundlichkeit ins Gesicht schleudere. Es tut weh. Dann denke ich, ob es nicht besser wäre, dieses traurige Bisschen Leben, das ich hier habe, aufzugeben.

Manchmal denke ich auch, sie hätten mich trotz allem besser kennen müssen. Ich meine, ich habe fünf Jahre lang gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Wie können sie erwarten, dass ich plötzlich eine 180°- Wendung mache und mich der Schlangenfratze anschließe?!"

_"Das weißt du doch."_

Harry seufzte. Ja, er wusste es. Er hatte seine Gefühle immer sorgfältig unter Verschluss gehalten, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Er war mit seinen Problemen nie sofort zu seinen Freunden oder zu Dumbledore gegangen, sondern oft erst dann, wenn es fast zu spät war. Die Sache mit dem Basilisken, den er im zweiten Jahr gehört hatte, oder die Alpträume, die Voldemort ihm im fünften Jahr geschickt hatte...

Er hatte nie jemandem voll vertraut. Wie konnte er da von Anderen volles Vertrauen fordern?

Nur Hedwig war eine Ausnahme. Harry hatte die Eule vom ersten Tag an geliebt und das Gefühl war erwidert worden. Auch Fawkes war ihm sofort sympathisch gewesen und der Vogel hatte sich seitdem als sein treuester Freund erwiesen.

Er hatte nicht an Harrys Schuld geglaubt und sogar mit Dumbledore deswegen gestritten. Doch aufgrund der Beweislage gegen Harry war er auf taube Ohren gestoßen. 'Wunschdenken', hatte es geheißen. Das Kapitel 'Harry Potter' wollten alle nur noch möglichst schnell vergessen, am liebsten vollständig aus ihrem Leben streichen.

Fawkes war der Einzige, der Harry eine Woche nach dessen Verhaftung besucht hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte der Junge bereits versucht, sich mit dem Löffel die Pulsadern aufzustoßen, sich den Kopf an der Wand einzurennen und sich selbst zu erwürgen- natürlich alles zwecklos.

Fawkes Anwesenheit hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass er weder allein noch verrückt war. Und der Phönix hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es auch so blieb.

Harrys Liebe zu Vögeln hatte Fawkes dazu veranlasst, ihm ein Buch über Animagie mitzubringen und mit ihm zu üben. Animagie beruhte auf Wilder Magie und war deshalb auch ohne Zauberstab anwendbar. Sehr zu ihrer beider Freude hatte Harry nach einigen Monaten die Verwandlung in einen Phönix geschafft und war seitdem fähig, sich mit Fawkes zu unterhalten.

Es hatte nur wenige Wochen gedauert, bis er die Sprache des Phönix auch in seiner menschlichen Form verstand. Und so unterhielt er sich täglich mit dem Phönix, der ihm treu Gesellschaft leistete und mit ihm über seine Probleme, seine Alpträume und Schuldgefühle- aber auch über die jüngsten Ereignisse in der Zaubererwelt und über seine Freunde sprach.

Harry war dem Phönix unendlich dankbar. Er wusste, dass er ohne dessen Besuche längst eingegangen oder dem Wahnsinn verfallen wäre. Nur durch Fawkes gelang es ihm, an der Realität festzuhalten und sich sogar einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung zu bewahren, das er vielleicht, wirklich nur vielleicht, irgendwann hier heraus käme.

Bis dahin wollte er versuchen, keinen Hass auf die Zaubererwelt, die ihn abgeschoben hatte, zu entwickeln. Und seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort weiterführen.

Durch die Nähe der Dementoren wurde alles Unangenehme in Harrys Kopf verstärkt und ihm ständig ins Bewusstsein gerufen. Zu den unangenehmen Dingen gehörte aber unbedingt auch die Verbindung zu Voldemort.

Zwar schien es immer noch, dass Voldemort am oberen Ende der Leitung saß; Harry konnte nur empfangen, nicht senden; doch er konnte jetzt entscheiden, wie viel er empfing. Sein Geist war weit offen und fing jede Gefühlsregung des Dunklen Lords auf, vibrierte mit seinen Launen, zitterte unter seinen Flüchen- und lauschte seinen Plänen.

Ein Ausflug in Voldemorts Hirn war immer eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, doch Harry hatte jetzt viel mehr Kontrolle über Art und Länge seiner Abstecher in diese kranke Gedankenwelt. Was Snape versäumt hatte, ihm beizubringen, hatte er auf den kalten Steinen von Azkaban gelernt. Es ging nicht darum, Dinge vor dem Anderen zu verstecken; ein Legilimentor würde gerade diese Dinge suchen. Nein, es ging darum, all seine Gefühle, Gedanken und Ideen so offen zu zeigen, dass der Andere von der Flut von Informationen erdrückt wurde und automatisch die Luke dicht machte.

Das passierte unbewusst, und so wirkte es auf den anderen Zauberer, als sei der Geist des Angegriffenen verschlossen; obwohl dies eher auf den des Angreifers zutraf.

Harry hatte dies in seiner ersten Nacht in Azkaban herausgefunden. Er war im Traum versehentlich in Voldemorts Geist gelangt und wurde in dem Moment von Voldemort bemerkt, als draußen zwei Dementoren an seiner Zelle vorüber gingen. Harry konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und seine ganze Panik und Verzweifelung rasten durch die Verbindung zu Voldemort.

Harry spürte von diesem noch ein belustigtes Wohlwollen, - dann brach die Verbindung plötzlich ab. In diesem Moment der Schwäche hatte er Voldemort ungewollt so mit Informationen bombardiert, dass sich dessen Hirn geweigert hatte, sie weiter aufzunehmen. Für Voldemort musste es gewirkt haben, als habe Harry ihn abgeblockt.

Als Harry dies klar geworden war, hatte er sich in ein Training gestürzt, das darauf abzielte, Voldemort sein ganzes Sein so vehement entgegen zu schleudern, dass dieser keine Chance mehr hatte, irgend etwas in Harrys Geist zu lesen oder darin herumzupfuschen, wie er das früher getan hatte.

Mit seinen Erfolgen zufrieden, hatte Harry sich schließlich weiter vor gewagt. Er konnte Voldemort blocken; jetzt galt es, zurück zu schlagen.

Leider gestaltete sich diese Aufgabe wesentlich schwieriger. Harry konnte zwar jetzt eine Verbindung ablehnen, die er nicht wollte- etwa, wenn Voldemort jemanden zu Tode _Crucio_te- doch wenn er die Verbindung akzeptierte, war sie wie früher mit heftigen Schmerzen verbunden, wann immer Voldemort einen Unverzeihlichen sprach.

Harry hätte nicht beschreiben können, was er seit einer Weile tat, bevor er in Voldemorts Geist eindrang. Es war, als würde er einen Zeh ins Wasser stecken, um die Temperatur zu prüfen, bevor er sich mit dem ganzen Körper hinein fallen ließ. Er testete Voldemorts Gemütszustand und 'betrat' den Geist des Anderen nur, wenn dieser nicht am Fluchen war. So sparte er sich eine Menge Schmerzen und konnte ruhig genug bleiben, dass seine Anwesenheit von Voldemort nicht bemerkt wurde. Doch noch immer war es ihm unmöglich, Voldemorts Geist in der Weise zu manipulieren, wie der es im Vorjahr bei ihm getan hatte.

_"Woran denkst du gerade?" _

Fawkes saß noch immer auf Harrys Schulter und hatte still gewartet, während dieser seinen Gedanken nachhing.

"Ich grüble darüber nach, warum Voldemort durch meine Narbe meine Träume verändern konnte, während ich ihn kein Stück beeinflussen kann."

_"Sehr gut."_

"Äh... bitte was?"

Fawkes gluckste. Es erinnerte Harry in geradezu unheimlicher Weise an den Schulleiter. _"Es ist gut, dass du über eine Aufgabe nachgrübelst und nicht in Schuldgefühlen badest."_

Harry lächelte beschämt. "Ich vermute, da hast du wohl Recht..."

_"Aber natürlich."_

"Eingebildet bist du ja nicht." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen.

_"Phönixe sind schön, intelligent, beliebt und tapfer. Das weiß jeder, ich muss mir also nichts einbilden- es sind Fakten."_ Fawkes stolzierte wie ein Pfau über Harrys ausgestreckten Arm. Harry sah ihm einen Moment sprachlos zu- dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Von ihm vollkommen unbemerkt machte ein Dementor vor seiner Zelle kehrt und floh Hals über Kopf.

Soviel Fröhlichkeit war für das kühle Wesen körperlich schmerzhaft.

Fawkes schüttelte den Kopf, dass die steil aufgerichteten Federn auf seinem Haupt lustig hin und her tanzten. "_Harry, es tut gut, dich lachen zu hören!"_

"Ach Fawkes, wie könnte ich nicht lachen! Ich glaube, solange du da bist, werde ich zumindest das nie verlernen."

_"Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Harry. Die einzigen Tage, an denen ich dich jemals nicht besuchen werde, sind die drei Tage nach meinem Verbrennen, in denen ich federlos und ortsgebunden bin. Erst danach habe ich wieder die Kraft, um zu dir zu kommen."_

"Ich bin so froh, dass die Banne um Azkaban nur Menschen vom hinein- und heraus- Apparieren abhalten. Du bist frei, zu kommen und zu gehen..." Ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat in Harrys Augen. "Wäre ich ein richtiger Phönix, dann könnte ich wie du einfach von hier verschwinden."

Leider hatte er, selbst wenn seine Animagusform die eines mächtigen magischen Tieres war, auch als Phönix nur die Kräfte, die er als Mensch besaß. Fawkes meinte zwar, er könne vielleicht auch eine Phönixapparation schaffen, immerhin besaßen seine Tränen minimale Heilkräfte (sie hatten es an einigen von Harrys zahllosen Schürfwunden und Frostbeulen getestet), doch selbst dann war er in seinem Wesen noch immer ein Mensch und als solcher von den Schutzbannen gefangen.

Harry hatte mal im Scherz gemeint, er könne sich ja in Brand stecken, hoffen, dass seine Asche von dem kühlen Wind, der ewig durch die Gänge der Festung pfiff, nach draußen getragen wurde, und dort aus den Resten auferstehen.

Fawkes war nicht begeistert. Harry hatte das Thema achselzuckend fallen lassen.

_Hab eh keine Streichhölzer_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vielen Dank an alle reviewer!!!_

michimaus: _Ich poste meistens eher so kurze Kapitel. Aber dafür öfter. ; )_

Lin-Lin:_ Danke, ich fühle mich geehrt! -verneig- :D Ob Harry Fawkes 'benutzt', um den Orden zu warnen, darüber kann man sich streiten..._

Anne _(ui toll, eine Namesverwandte!): Tja, so einfach ist das leider nicht mit den Unschuldsbeweisen..._

Olaf: _Wenn du mal was anderes schreibst, muss ich mir Sorgen machen, oder? -lol-_

coco: _Vorsicht mit vorschnellen Urteilen! - ich-weiß-was-was-du-nicht-weißt-Grinse aufsetz -_


	5. 16 April, anderthalb Jahre später

_(Disclaimer und Beta siehe erster Eintrag)_

_A/N: Ich entschuldige mich für die sch---unsaubere Sprache. Zu meiner Verteidigung ist zu sagen: Wenn ich solche Schmerzen und Aufregung erfahren müsste, würde ich noch ganz anders klingen, glaubt mir! -glp-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. **

_16. April 2004_

Dumbledore saß tief in Gedanken versunken an seinem Schreibtisch, als Fawkes in einer roten Flamme erschien. Er kehrte soeben von seinem täglichen Besuch bei dem Großen Unbekannten zurück. Wenn Dumbledore nicht wüsste, dass er über solchen Gefühlen stand, hätte er erkannt, dass er auf Fawkes geheimnisvollen Informanten eifersüchtig war, da dieser Fawkes jeden Tag so lange für sich hatte. Fawkes war immerhin Dumbledores Vertrauter! Da konnte man doch erwarten, dass er mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte als mit einem Fremden, dessen Identität er auch nach eineinhalb Jahren nicht preisgeben wollte.

"Na, auch schon da?", begrüßte er den Vogel pampig.

_"Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Kindereien, Albus! Du musst mit mir kommen, es geht um Leben und Tod!"_

Sofort war Dumbledore auf den Beinen. "Wer? Wo?"

Fawkes zögerte einen Moment und sah unschlüssig zu seinem Vertrauten. _"Es geht um meinen Informanten... Du hast jetzt die einmalige Chance, ihn kennen zu lernen, denn er ist soeben in Krämpfe verfallen und ich bekomme kein Wort aus ihm heraus. Wenn er stirbt, bekommst du keine Informationen mehr... und ich gehe vielleicht mit drauf."_

"WAS?!" Das Einzige, was einen Phönix töten konnte, war tiefste seelische Qual, wie er sie meist nicht einmal beim Tod seines Vertrauten empfand. WER war dieser Fremde?

"Bringe mich zu ihm!"

Fawkes streckte einen Flügel aus, Dumbledore ergriff ihn und sie verschwanden in einem feurigen Blitz.

Dumbledores Augen wurden groß, als er wahrnahm, wo er sich befand. "Dein Kontakt arbeitet in Azkaban?" Fawkes antwortete nicht, sondern zerrte ihn wortlos zu dem kleinen Boot, mit dem sie zur Gefängnis übersetzen konnten. _"Beeil dich, womöglich stirbt er sonst!"_

Dumbledore war ausgesprochen überrascht, doch er bestieg gehorsam das Boot und trieb es mit ein wenig Magie dazu an, wie ein Rennboot über das Wasser zu fliegen.

Er passierte die Dementoren am Eingang ungehindert; als oberster Warlock hatte er jeder Zeit freien Zutritt zu allen staatlichen Einrichtungen. Er folgte Fawkes einen langen, düsteren Gang nach dem anderen hinunter in den Hochsicherheitstrakt. Es war eine kalte, düstere und öde Umgebung, die Dumbledore wie jedes Mal äußerstes Unbehagen bereitete. Es erinnerte ihn immer an die Tage, die er in Grindelwalds Verließ verbracht hatte, bevor ihm der Ausbruch gelungen war und er den Schwarzmagier in einem letzten Duell vernichtend geschlagen hatte.

_So, wie Harry Potter Voldemort hätte schlagen müssen. Was ist nur schief gelaufen? _

Warum musste er gerade jetzt an den Jungen denken?

_Natürlich, er muss auch irgendwo hier unten sein. Brrr... zu denken, dass er gerade mal sechzehn war... Moment. Krämpfe? Hochsicherheitstrakt? Geheime Informationen, die eigentlich nur Voldemort selbst wissen kann? _

Dumbledore war alles andere als dumm, doch erst jetzt erkannte er, was er schon lange geahnt, doch nicht hatte akzeptieren wollen.

"Fawkes? Zu _wem_ bringst du mich?"

_"Wir sind gleich da"_, wich ihm der Phönix aus. Phönixe konnten nicht lügen, aber wo stand geschrieben, dass sie nichts verschweigen durften?

Dumbledore rannte weiter seinem Vertrauten hinterher. Jetzt vernahm er ein leises Geräusch, das mit jedem seiner Schritte an Lautstärke zunahm und zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen wurde. Es war ein Ausdruck solcher Schmerzen, wie sie kein Mensch sollte ertragen können.

Hier endete die wilde Jagd. Fawkes schwebte vor einer Zelle, in der sich ein ehemals menschliches Etwas am Boden herumwarf und aus Leibeskräften brüllte. Fawkes warf seinem Vertrauten einen kurzen Blick zu und apparierte dann durch die Gitterstäbe hinein. Er flog direkt über den Gefangenen und versuchte, sich in der Luft still zu halten. Dann begann er zu weinen und sang ein Lied von Hoffnung und Liebe.

Dumbledore war vor der Zelle zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Noch nie hatte Fawkes so viele Emotionen gezeigt, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren.

Heiße Phönixtränen fielen auf den Mann am Boden, benetzten sein Gesicht, seine Hände, seine Haare. Doch der Mann bemerkte es nicht. Das stärkste Gegengift, das die Welt kannte, zeigte keine Wirkung gegen das Übel, welches diesen Mann befallen hatte.

Und Dumbledore verstand.

In Windeseile zog er seinen Zauberstab, ließ zwei der Gitterstäbe verschwinden und trat hindurch. Er kniete sich neben dem Mann nieder, holte aus- und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

--

Harry kam mit einem leisen Schmerzschrei zu sich. Benebelt überlegte er, was passiert war. Er hatte ...er hatte es geschafft. Zum ersten Mal hatte er Voldemorts Geist angegriffen! Doch die Rache war furchtbar gewesen.

Wie war er frei gekommen? Voldemort hatte seinen Geist fest gepackt und einen mentalen Crucio nach dem anderen auf ihn los gelassen. Er hätte sich nie von selbst befreien können.

"Fawkes?", krächzte er heiser. _Oh, scheint, als hätte ich mal wieder geschrieen. _"Fawkes, Kumpel, bist du da?" Er öffnete ein halb zugeschwollenes Auge und blinzelte.

"Shit, Brille kaputt. Diesmal wohl endgültig. Scheißegal, hier gibt's eh nichts zu sehen...", brummelte Harry, während er die Augen zusammenkniff und versuchte, seinen Freund zu erkennen. Wer sonst sollte ihn zurückgeholt haben?

A propos... Er musste Fawkes sofort von seiner Entdeckung berichten!

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag, oder dass er nicht mit Fawkes alleine war. Der Phönix ließ sich gerade zur Erde sinken und stellte sich direkt vor Harry auf die Steine.

"Ah, da bist du ja, dummes Hähnchen", triezte Harry, noch immer heiser wie ein Marktschreier.

_"Spielst du wieder den Helden?"_, schoss der Vogel zurück.

Dumbledore beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie der junge Mann den Vogel angrinste, als habe er ihn verstanden. "Du kennst mich doch", war die Antwort. "Ich kann eben nicht aus meiner Haut... Obwohl es sich gerade verdammt so angefühlt hat." Er kniff die Augen erneut zusammen, diesmal vor Schmerzen. "Scheiß Cruciatus."

_"Ein Cruciatus? Hier?"_

Harry hielt in seinen Bemühungen, sich aufzusetzen, kurz inne, um dem Phönix einen missbilligenden Blick zuzuwerfen. "Natürlich nicht hier, du oller Federball! ...Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint. Bin nur mies drauf. Hölle, das beißt!" Er rieb sich abwesend die Stirn. "Nein, _hier_ natürlich! Die Narbe! --- Stell dir vor, ich habe es wirklich geschafft! Zum allerersten Mal! Ich habe zurückgeschlagen!!!"

Dumbledore verstand kein Wort. Er hatte Harry geholfen, sich aufzusetzen, ohne dass der komplett desorientierte junge Zauberer es gemerkt hätte. Jetzt saß er hinter dem Jungen und schielte auf dessen zerzausten Haarschopf, der trotz der offensichtlichen Kopfschmerzen aufgeregt hin und her wackelte, während eine Hand sich zitternd zu den Lippen hob, um ein Wenig Spucke und einen kleinen Rest Erbrochenes abzuwischen.

Dumbledore lauschte mit Erstaunen, als Fawkes etwas Licht in die Äußerungen des verurteilten Mörders brachte._ "Willst du damit sagen, du hast Voldemorts Gedanken angegriffen? Es ist dir endlich gelungen, nicht mehr nur zuzuhören, sondern einzugreifen?"_

"Ja, ist das nicht wunderbar?"

"_Wie hast du das geschafft?"_

Harry sprudelte über vor Energie und Selbstbewusstsein, obgleich er heute noch nichts zu essen bekommen hatte und gerade eine knappe halbe Stunde dem Cruciatus unterworfen war. _Diese jungen Leute..._, dachte Dumbledore, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Ich denke, man kann nur angreifen, wenn man wütend ist. Bisher wollte ich ihn nur aufhalten, aber, wenn man das so sagen kann, im Guten. Erst, als ich bereit war, ihm ernsthaft zu schaden- so, wie er es immer ist- konnte ich seine Gedanken beeinflussen. Ich habe ihn lang genug abgelenkt, dass er--- Oh Gott!"

Harry verstummte und wurde auf einmal blass bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

Fawkes schien das nicht zu bemerken, er hatte Dumbledore angesehen und dessen Reaktion abzuschätzen versucht. _"Was war der Auslöser für deinen Zorn? Du bist doch sonst nicht gewalttätig"_, fragte er nach, noch immer mit den Augen auf Dumbledore.

Harry packte ihn auf einmal am Bein und zog ihn ganz nah zu sich heran. Fawkes quietschte entsetzt, hielt dann aber still, als er Harrys intensiven Blick und das bleiche Gesicht wahrnahm.

"_Harry?"_

"Du musst sofort zu Dumbledore! Sag ihm, er muss zum Fuchsbau! Molly ist in Gefahr!!!"

"Wie bitte?!"

Harry machte vor Überraschung einen Satz und ließ Fawkes los, bevor er unsanft auf dem Steinboden aufschlug. Er rieb sich das Kinn, mal wieder in völliger Ignoranz der Tatsache, dass seine Hand dabei mit Blut verschmiert wurde, und starrte den Mann an, der auf einmal hinter ihm stand.

"Dumbledore? Professor? ---Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?" Hektisch drehte er sich herum, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. "Fawkes! Du hast mir versprochen, mich nicht zu verraten! Wie konntest du nur?!"

_"HEY, ich dachte du STIRBST!"_

"So ein Blödsinn, wenn ich so leicht sterben würde, hätte ich das erste Schuljahr schon nicht überlebt. Nein, falsch, ich wäre gar nicht erst in die Schule gekommen... Na, scheißegal, wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass du Dumbledore sagst, dass-- ach nein, er ist ja hier, --also- und- --FAWKES, wieso hast du ihn hergebracht? Jetzt wird er dir nichts mehr glauben!" Todunglücklich sah er den Phönix an. Den Zauberer neben sich ignorierte er dabei völlig.

_"Doch, das wird er, Harry. Hab ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich, ja?"_, pfiff Fawkes irritiert.

"Vertrauen?", schnappte Harry. "Wie könnte ich? Bis jetzt bin ich mit meinem Vertrauen jedes Mal auf die Nase gefallen. Zugegeben, ich hatte begonnen zu hoffen, dass es bei dir anders ist; immerhin bist du ein Vogel, das ist mir sympathisch, und angelogen hast du mich auch nie. Aber dass du IHN"- er zeigte auf Dumbledore- "gerade jetzt mitbringen musstest, das verzeihe ich dir nie!"

Und vor Dumbledores geschockt aufgerissenen Augen brach der schwarzhaarige Zauberer zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

"Harry", sprach Dumbledore ihn an, "was ist mit Molly?"

Harry hob den Kopf, ein winziger Funken Hoffnung glomm in den geröteten Augen. "Sir, werden Sie mir denn glauben?"

"Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore ernst, "aber du verlierst nichts, wenn du es ausprobierst."

Harry warf Fawkes einen verzweifelten Blick zu und nickte dann kurz. "Stimmt.

Also. Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Dumbledore. Voldemort ist im Fuchsbau. Mister Weasley ist auf dem Heimweg, wenn er ankommt, ist auch er in Gefahr. Ron und Gin sind in der Schule, die Zwillinge- wie auch immer, momentan ist Mrs. Weasley alleine zu Hause. Malfoy hat sie gelähmt und begonnen, sie zu foltern. Voldemort wollte gerade selbst den Avada aussprechen, da habe ich endlich die Barriere überwunden und ihn angegriffen. Mit etwas Glück ist er jetzt geschwächt.

Aber, so oder so, Sie MÜSSEN Mrs. Weasley retten. BITTE!"

Dumbledore blickte in die flehenden Augen des jungen Mannes vor ihm. "Harry, hast du nicht gesagt, du könntest die Weasleys nicht ausstehen?"

Der Blick aus den grünen Augen wurde hart. "Das in der Phiole war kein Veritaserum, alter Mann. Es war _Arsendictum__¹_."

Dumbledore sah den Jungen sprachlos an. Wenn das wahr wäre...!

"Fawkes, wir müssen los! Molly ist in Gefahr! Ruf den Orden zusammen!" Er trat aus der Zelle, ließ die Stäbe hastig wieder erscheinen und wandte sich noch einmal zu Harry um. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass dein Fall noch mal aufgerollt wird, Harry, morgen bekommst du eine Nachricht, und-"

"GEHEN Sie endlich!!! Verdammt, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so was."

Dumbledore brach ab, nickte scharf und rannte davon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Harry hat mit Fawkes Hilfe endlich herausgefunden, was man ihm anstelle des Veritaserums gegeben hat. Ich denke mal, der Effekt meiner neuen Kreation war recht klar erkennbar, also schenke ich mir weitere Erklärungen. ; )

_-_

_Ich werde die nächste Woche über nicht updaten können (voraussichtlich), da ich bei meiner Familie bin (FERIEN!!!). ...Sorry. _

_DANKE für eure Reviews Ina, michi, coco und Olaf!_

Ina:_ Außer dem 'für immer' ist das alles gut möglich. : )_

Michi: _Ich freue mich, dass das Datum nicht komplett übersehen wurde. : ) Ich habe nicht extra darauf hingewiesen, weil ich eben gerade zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, dass Feiertage für Harry keine Bedeutung mehr haben._

Coco: _Jaja, Fawkes ist toll... oder? Hätte er Dumbledore vielleicht besser nicht alarmiert...?_

Olaf_: Danke, danke. : )_


	6. 20 April

_Sorry für die lange Pause. Jetzt geht's wieder etwas zügiger weiter. : )_

_(Disclaimer + Beta: siehe Prolog)_

**5.**

_20. April 2004_

Harry wanderte unruhig in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Morgens hatte er eine volle Schüssel Haferbrei bekommen, das viele Essen hatte ihm überschüssige Energie verliehen und seine Unruhe nur gesteigert.

Es war jetzt vier Tage her, dass Dumbledore bei ihm gewesen war. Harry zählte am ersten Tag die Minuten, um nicht zu verpassen, wenn Dumbledore am nächsten Tag vorbei kam.

Doch Dumbledore war nicht gekommen.

Und auch Fawkes war nicht erschienen. Das erste Mal seit seinem allerersten Besuch, eine Woche nach seiner Verurteilung, war Fawkes nicht erschienen. Harry wusste weder, was mit den Weasleys geschehen war, noch konnte er sicher sein, dass Dumbledore sich wirklich für eine Revision seines Falles einsetzte. Er wusste, wieder einmal, nichts. Und wie immer kam niemand auf die Idee, ihn zu informieren.

Es hatte ihn schon immer gestört, doch dieses Mal war es besonders schlimm. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Fawkes für ihn da war. Der magische Vogel war sein Licht und seine Hoffnung in den dunklen Monaten in Azkaban geworden.

Und nun war er fort.

Zunächst hatte Harry es auf die Aufregung geschoben, die er mit seiner neuesten Nachricht ausgelöst haben musste. Bestimmt hatte die Rettung der Weasleys alle Kräfte erfordert, Fawkes war sicher den ganzen Tag beschäftigt gewesen.

Auch der zweite Tag ließ sich so noch erklären- obgleich Fawkes ihm versprochen hatte, ihn immer zu besuchen, es sei denn, er wäre gerade verbrannt. Dann würde es drei Tage dauern... Gut, das musste also der Grund sein.

Der dritte Tag kam und ging; Harry tröstete sich damit, dass Fawkes in letzter Zeit schrecklich ausgesehen hatte und vermutlich verbrannt war. Drei Tage brauchte er, bis er wieder fliegen und apparieren konnte. Nervös, unsicher, aber noch immer hoffnungsvoll lehnte Harry sich am Abend des dritten Tages an die eisige Wand, wie immer den Schlaf bekämpfend, der ihm mit Fawkes Abwesenheit schlimmere Alpträume als je zuvor bescherte.

Doch der vierte Tag ging vorbei, und noch immer kein Wort von Fawkes.

Harry wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte nicht der Angst nachgeben, die spätestens seit seiner Verhaftung ein Teil seines Wesens geworden war. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass auch Fawkes ihn verraten hatte.

Doch wie sonst, konnte er sich die Abwesenheit des Phönix erklären?

Fawkes hatte gegen Harrys ausdrückliche Bitte Dumbledore zu ihm gebracht. Und war seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Dumbledores Worte kreisten in Harrys Kopf: _'Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass dein Fall noch mal aufgerollt wird, Harry, morgen bekommst du eine Nachricht... morgen bekommst du eine Nachricht... morgen...' '_Morgen' war jetzt drei Tage her. Dumbledore hatte ihn belogen. Er würde ihm nicht helfen.

Vielleicht hatte er Fawkes verboten, ihn weiterhin zu sehen. _Ich wusste, es wäre besser, wenn er ihm nichts sagt! Warum nur musste er Dumbledore herbringen?! _Oder hatte Fawkes von sich aus entschieden, dass er Harry nicht mehr besuchen wollte? Vielleicht hatte Harrys mentaler Angriff Voldemort so sehr geschwächt, dass der Orden ihn endlich besiegen konnte?

_Dann wäre die Prophezeiung sogar noch indirekt in Erfüllung gegangen...Und jetzt brauchen sie mich nicht mehr. Wer hängt schon freiwillig in einem kalten Kerker rum, wenn er draußen unter freiem Himmel sein und feiern könnte?_ Der Gedanke, dass Fawkes ihn nur regelmäßig besucht hatte, um Informationen über Voldemort zu bekommen, schmerzte; doch er ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Und mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, setzte er sich mehr in seinem Kopf fest.

Verraten.

Wie schon so oft. Warum fiel er immer wieder auf die Leute herein? Hatte er seine Lektion denn noch immer nicht gelernt? Nun gut, Fawkes war ein Phönix; das konnte er sich als mildernde Umstände anrechnen. Harry hatte den Menschen nicht vertraut, die Tiere aber noch nicht aufgegeben gehabt. Doch es schien, dass magische Wesen ebenso wenig vertrauenswürdig waren wie die Menschen.

Und wenn man von Zauberern und Muggeln auf magische und nichtmagische Tiere schließen konnte, dann tat er vermutlich gut daran, in Zukunft Tieren aller Art genauso wenig zu vertrauen wie den Menschen.

Ging das eigentlich allen so? Oder hatte es damit zu tun, dass er Harry Potter war?

Vor seinem geistigen Auge zogen Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore vorbei, die über Voldemorts Pläne sprachen; Arthur und Molly Weasley, die einander umarmten; Hermine und Ron, die miteinander zankten, nur um sich danach wieder zu versöhnen... Ja, es gab Vertrauen in der Welt. Und es schien, dass andere Leute es sich auch erlauben konnten.

Nur er nicht.

_Klar, wozu auch dem Jungen- der- Lebt die Wahrheit erzählen? Hauptsache, er funktioniert. Solange er Voldemort in die ewigen Jagdgründe zaubert, ist es doch egal, wie er sich dabei fühlt, nicht wahr? _

Harrys Lippen kniffen sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Sie alle hätten es besser wissen müssen. Ron, Hermine, Hagrid, Dumbledore- wie hatten sie nur glauben können, er habe auf Voldemorts Seite gewechselt? Er hasste ihn doch!

Sie hatten ihm nicht vertraut.

Fawkes sagte, er habe ihnen auch nie Anlass dazu gegeben, mit seiner Geheimniskrämerei und all dem. Hätte er ihnen sein Herz ausschütten sollen? Wäre er dann nicht hier?

Er schnaubte amüsiert. _Ja klar, weil sie mir ja auch geglaubt hätten! So, wie sie mir im ersten Jahr geglaubt haben, als ich sie warnte, dass jemand den Stein stehlen will? _

_Im zweiten Jahr HABE ich mich Ron und Hermine anvertraut- mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie mich für verrückt erklärten! _

_Im dritten Jahr habe ich Sirius kennen gelernt, lebender Beweis dafür, dass ich weder dem Ministerium noch meinen Lehrern vertrauen kann... _

_Und im vierten Jahr hat Dumbledore zugelassen, dass ich am Turnier teilnehme; Ron hat mir aus Eifersucht die Freundschaft gekündigt und mir _wieder mal _nicht geglaubt, als ich die Wahrheit sagte... _

_Fünftes Schuljahr, der unnütze Unterricht in Okklumentik mit Snape, den Dumbles mir trotz meiner Beteuerung, dass es nichts brachte, weiter aufzwang; später seine eigene Aussage, dass er mir NICHT GENUG VERTRAUTE, um mich selber zu unterrichten- denn nur wo Harry draufsteht, ist auch Harry drin, nicht? Könnte ja Voldemort aus meinen Augen gucken..._

_Grrrrr... wie ich sie alle hasse. Keiner von ihnen hat mich je wirklich ernst genommen. Wieso warte ich hier eigentlich noch auf Dumbles? Bei den tollen Freunden, die ich in Hogwarts habe, könnte ich genauso gut Voldie anfunken, dass er mich hier rausholen soll..._

Harry wischte sich entnervt mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Wundervoll! Als nächstes würde er wohl darüber nachdenken, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Fehlte eigentlich nur noch eine innige Freundschaft mit Malfoy und Snape. Er grinste freudlos. _Bevor ich mich Voldemort anschließe, versuche ich noch mal mein Glück mit diesem Löffel..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ab nächstem Kapitel werden die chap.s dann endlich etwas länger. ; )_

_Coco, Ina, AustrianShadow, michimaus, Olaf, waihtAngel: Danke für eure reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ina: Einige sehr zutreffende Beoachtungen. : ) --Schätze mal, Harrys letzter Gedanke gefällt dir nicht; aber so ist er in dieser fic nun mal, keine Chance... Da müssten schon einige sehr gewichtige Veränderungen auftreten, damit Harry sich Voldemort anschließt.  
_

_Shadow: Sorry, die Story konzentriert sich größtenteils auf Harry - die anderen gehen da leider etwas unter..._

_Euch allen nochmal ein extra dickes Dankeschön für die lieben reviews!!!_

_-Dime_


	7. 21 April

_(Disclaimer und Beta siehe Anfang)_

**6.**

_21. April 2004_

Harry zitterte. Er saß in einer Ecke seiner Zelle, die Knie mit den Armen eng umschlungen, und wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück. Seit Fawkes ihn verraten hatte, war er wieder so mutlos und einsam wie in seiner ersten Woche in Azkaban. Nein, mehr noch: denn es war schlimmer, wenn man Hoffnungen hatte, die dann enttäuscht wurden, als wenn man gar nicht erst hoffte.

Enttäuscht. Harry war enttäuscht, verletzt und mutlos.

Die Dementoren, die ihn bisher weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen hatten, da Fawkes ihn regelmäßig aufheiterte, waren nun hoch interessiert zurückgekehrt. Im Moment befanden sich fünf der vermummten Kreaturen vor seiner Zelle und sogen seine Verzweiflung in sich auf. Es war ein Festmahl.

_Nicht Harry... nicht Harry!... _

Hatte seine Mutter ihn wirklich so sehr geliebt? Waren sie und Vater die einzigen Wesen auf dieser Welt, die ihn nicht verraten hätten? Oder entsprachen seine Erinnerungen gar nicht der Wahrheit? Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore sie ihm eingepflanzt, um ihn fest an die Seite des Lichts zu binden?

_Crucio!_

Harry spürte erneut den Schmerz, den er auf dem Friedhof empfunden hatte, erinnerte sich an Cedrics erstauntes, verständnisloses Gesicht, als er vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde.Nein, egal, wie Dumbledore ihn manipuliert haben mochte, er hasste Voldemort.

Und sei es nur um seiner selbst willen. Ohne Voldemort wäre sein Leben vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen. Nicht berühmt, weder geliebt noch gefürchtet, kein Erwartungsdruck, nur er selbst...

Harry hatte keine Zeit, den angenehmen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn schon drängte sich die nächste schlimme Erinnerung auf.

Er kauerte sich noch enger zusammen und begann leise zu wimmern.

---

Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, hätte er nicht sagen können. Doch etwas hatte sich verändert.

Nach fünf Tagen ohne Schlaf hatte Harry endlich das Bewusstsein verloren; genauer gesagt, er war von einer der grässlichen Erinnerungen direkt in einen Alptraum hinüber geglitten, aus dem ihn sein erschöpfter Körper lange Zeit nicht hatte aufwachen lassen.

Doch nun war er wach; und etwas war ganz eindeutig anders. Nur was?

Er sah sich verschlafen und mit verspanntem Nacken um. Er musste im Schlaf wieder geschrieen und um sich geschlagen haben, denn sein Hals schmerzte und seine Handrücken waren blutverschmiert.

Langsam stellten sich seine Augen auf das Sehen ohne Brille ein und er schickte suchende Blicke umher. Endlich fiel ihm auf, was sich verändert hatte: Die Dementoren vor seiner Türe waren verschwunden.

_Gott sei Dank... oder Merlin... Andererseits: egal wer, warum hasst ihr mich eigentlich so? Warum muss ich dankbar sein, aus einem Alptraum aufzuwachen, nur um mich mal wieder ohne Frühstück in einer kalten, feuchten Zelle ohne Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft zu finden?_

Grummelnd richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Versprach ja mal wieder ein blendender Tag zu werden...

Ein Geräusch, das er seit ...was, einer Woche? - nicht mehr gehört hatte, ließ ihn ruckartig auf die Füße springen, alle Muskeln angespannt und die Ohren aufs Äußerste strapaziert. Kein Zweifel, es waren Schritte. _Dumbledore! Er kommt doch!_

Aber es war nicht Dumbledore, der wenige Minuten später vor seine Zelle trat.

Es war ein Todesser.

Harry erkannte den Mann nicht, denn er hatte die Maske nicht abgenommen. Auch die Stimme konnte er nicht zuordnen, als der Todesser ihn ansprach.

"Potter. Unser Lord hat Azkaban eingenommen. Du hast die Wahl: Willst du dich ihm anschließen?"

Harry war nicht zurückgewichen- wohin auch? - und begegnete dem Blick des Todessers mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit. "Wenn ich keinen ausgeprägten Todeswunsch habe, sollte ich jetzt wohl besser ja sagen, oder?"

Der Mann grinste und nickte.

"Nein."

Das Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. "Netter Versuch. _Stupefy!_"

---

"_Enervate._"

Harry kam mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich.

Er befand sich in der großen Eingangshalle des Gefängnisses. Um ihn herum standen Todesser, deren schwarze Kapuzenumhänge raschelten, wenn sie sich nervös bewegten. Immer wieder verschwanden Einzelne in den Gängen von Azkaban, nur um wenig später mit neuen befreiten Gefangenen zurückzukehren, die sie ihrem Lord präsentierten.

Der dunkle Lord saß auf einem schwarzen Thron, den seine Untergebenen mit etwas Magie aus den Steinen der Festung geschaffen hatten, an der Stirnseite der Halle. Vor ihm befand sich soeben ein Mann mit verfilztem, langem braunen Haar, dessen zerrissene und dreckige Kleidung bewies, dass er schon länger als Harry einsaß.

Voldemort kniff seine roten Reptilienaugen zusammen und durchforstete den Geist des Häftlings. Er schien alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit vorzufinden, denn er ergriff seinen linken Arm und, ohne dem Häftling eine Frage zu stellen oder ihm Erklärungen zu liefern, brannte ihm sein Zeichen auf den Unterarm.

Der Nächste war Mr. Leigh. Voldemort verzichtete diesmal darauf, den Gedankenzauber anzuwenden.

"Leigh, wie ich höre hast du deiner Frau bei deinem Prozess ein paar rührende letzte Worte geschenkt."

Der Mann, vorher bereits ein zitterndes Nervenbündel, wimmerte leise.

"Wie es scheint, hast du dich mir nur angeschlossen, um deine Frau zu schützen; das ist keine sehr ehrliche Motivation." Ein schmallippiges Grinsen verunstaltete das hässliche Gesicht des Schlangenlords noch weiter. Leigh zitterte immer heftiger.

"My Lord, ich habe mir nie etwas zuschulden kommen lassen. Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, Eure Aufträge auszuführen und-"

"-und kläglich dabei versagt", beendete Voldemort für ihn den Satz. "Siehst du, genau darum kann ich Anhänger ohne Motivation nicht gebrauchen: sie arbeiten nicht gewissenhaft genug. Ich habe kein Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten, Leigh, noch in deine Treue. Avada Kedavra."

Die Worte, obgleich gelassen und in geradezu gleichgültigem Tonfall geäußert, verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung. Leigh ging zu Boden und seine Leiche wurde wenig später von einem der Todesser gebannt.

"Bring den Jungen."

Harry spürte einen derben Stoß im Rücken und taumelte vorwärts. Seine Hände hatte man ihm hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden, er hatte Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Vor Voldemorts Thron kam er schließlich unbeholfen zu stehen und blickte mit Hass in den Augen zu seinem Feind auf.

"Potter." Voldemort nickte ihm spöttisch zu.

"Riddle", antwortete der Angesprochene nicht minder spöttisch.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, ging jedoch nicht auf die Provokation ein.

"Potter. Wie du siehst habe ich Azkaban eingenommen. Als Nächstes plane ich, mir Hogsmeade Untertan zu machen und von dort aus schließlich Hogwarts zu stürmen. Wenn Dumbledore erst besiegt ist, wird das Ministerium ein Leichtes sein.

Ich bin stark genug, diese Aufgabe alleine zu bewältigen; dennoch fordere ich deine Mitwirkung. Wenn die Auroren und Dumbledores erbärmlicher kleiner Orden dich an meiner Seite sehen, werden sie noch leichter zu bezwingen sein.

Was hältst du von meinem Angebot?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Du erwartest nicht wirklich, dass ich mich jetzt freue, oder?"

Voldemort musterte ihn scharf. "Nun, ein Wenig Dankbarkeit, dass ich dich verschone und dir sogar eine Stellung anbiete, um die ein Großteil meiner Todesser dich beneiden wird, wäre schon angebracht."

Harry lachte kurz und bellend. "Ja, klar. Sonst noch Wünsche?"

Voldemorts Stirnrunzeln nahm zu. "Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht, Junge. _Crucio_."

Der Fluch traf Harry nicht unerwartet, doch wie bereitete man sich auf einen Cruciatus vor? Alles, was er tun konnte, war, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und zu hoffen, dass er bald tot war.

Aber Voldemort würde ihn nicht so leicht dem Tod überantworten.

Nachdem Harry sich einige Minuten lang auf dem Boden gewälzt und geschrieen hatte, unterbrach der Dunkle Lord den Fluch und beobachtete interessiert, wie ein kleines Rinnsal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel seines jungen Gegners lief.

"Du wirst schon noch Manieren lernen." Während Harry sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position hochzog, fuhr er fort. "Doch jetzt ist erst einmal wichtiger, sicher zu stellen, dass du dich nicht gegen mich oder gegen dich selbst wendest, wenn ich dir einen Zauberstab gebe.

Natürlich könnte ich dich einfach unter ständigem Imperius halten; aber da dieser Fluch für dich kein verlässliches Hindernis darstellt, ist mir diese Option zu unsicher und auch zu anstrengend. Ich könnte dich auch einfach umbringen und ein Double für dich auftreten lassen; doch man könnte an der magischen Signatur den Schwindel erkennen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre es wohl gewesen, dich zu erpressen, doch die Weaselmutter hast du ja leider vor mir geschützt. Mittlerweile ist kaum noch an irgend einen deiner Freunde-"

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

"- heran zu kommen. Was findest du so lustig?"

Harry schwieg. Voldemort sah ihm in die Augen und murmelte: _"Legilimens."_

Es folgte ein Kampf von mehreren Minuten, doch Harry war geschwächt und auch ein wenig resigniert. So kam es, dass Voldemort sich schließlich zufrieden wieder zurücklehnte und den Kontakt abbrach. "Soso, deine Freunde haben sich also nicht für dich eingesetzt, als ich dich zum Verbrecher machte? Sehr amüsant.

Sag, hast du nicht manchmal Lust, dich an ihnen allen für das Unrecht, das sie dir angetan haben, zu rächen?"

Er grinste hinterhältig.

Harry starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Wie konnte dieses Monster tatsächlich annehmen, er würde sich vollständig gegen seine ehemaligen Freunde wenden und sich _ihm _anschließen? Ihm, der an Harrys Unglück doch in erster Linie schuld war.

Andererseits wusste Harry, dass Voldemort ihn nicht einfach umbringen oder gehen lassen würde. So oder so, er würde Harry dazu bringen, für ihn den Verräter zu spielen. Wäre es da nicht besser, wenn er ihm vormachte, er täte es freiwillig?

Dann wieder war Harry sich auch gar nicht so sicher, ob er sich dazu wirklich so sehr verstellen musste.

Seine Freunde _hatten_ ihn verraten.

"Du könntest dich an allen rächen, die dich enttäuscht haben. Na, ist das nichts?"

Harry starrte weiterhin mit emotionslosem Gesicht vor sich hin, doch in ihm herrschte Chaos.

Dumbledore, seine Freunde, ganz Hogwarts, ja, die ganze Zaubererwelt hatte ihn nach Azkaban abgeschoben. Niemand hatte zu ihm gehalten. Selbst Fawkes, den er tatsächlich für seinen Freund gehalten hatte, war ihm letzten Endes auch in den Rücken gefallen.

Verraten.

Allein.

Wertlos.

Harry fühlte sich an seine Kindheit im Ligusterweg erinnert. War er der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr wert als seinen Verwandten? Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er sofort mit einem entschiedenen 'Doch!' geantwortet. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Allerdings hatte auch die Gegenseite ihm vieles angetan. Da war Voldemort, der ihm seine Eltern genommen hatte. Bellatrix Lestrange, die Sirius beinahe ermordet hatte- doch sie hatte ihre Strafe erhalten. Wer noch? Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, der ihm in all den sechs Schuljahren auf Hogwarts das Leben erschwert hatte. Malfoy hatte ihn immer gehänselt, hatte ihn wiederholt in Lebensgefahr gebracht und andere Schüler gegen Harry aufgewiegelt.

In eben diesem Augenblick betrat erneut ein Todesser den Raum. Vor ihm lief kein Anderer als der blonde Malfoyerbe. Harry registrierte mit Erstaunen, dass Malfoy wie er in abgetragene und verschmutzte Häftlingstracht gekleidet war. _Ist wohl in Papis Fußstapfen getreten und gestolpert_, dachte er mit grimmiger Belustigung.

"Kann ich mich dann auch an denen rächen, die mir in deinem Auftrag geschadet haben?" fragte er gedankenversunken, den Blick fest auf Malfoy gerichtet.

Wenn er schon beweisen musste, dass er wie jeder gute Todesser einen Menschen foltern und vielleicht sogar töten konnte, dann konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sein Opfer jemand war, den er nicht mochte.

Er war sehr überrascht, als Voldemort mit erfreuter Stimme antwortete: "Aber natürlich! Als mein persönlicher Feldmarschall wirst du den übrigen Todessern und kleineren Anhängern übergeordnet sein. Du darfst alles mit ihnen tun, was du für notwendig hältst- außer, sie zu ermorden. Das würde meine Ränge dann doch zu schnell schrumpfen lassen... Na, gefällt dir der Gedanke an soviel Macht?"

Wenn er es sich hätte leisten können, hätte Harry laut gelacht. Er, der Aufmerksamkeit verabscheute und sich seit Jahren über die Verantwortung aufregte, die man ihm auf seine viel zu jungen Schultern gelegt hatte, sollte nun Anführer der Dunklen Armee sein, wenn diese ins Feld zog? _Er_, den die Todesser vor zwei Jahren noch für Zielübungen mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen verwendet hatten, sollte diese moral- und gewissenlosen Mörder jetzt anführen? Wie kam man auf solche hirnrissigen Gedanken?

Doch er würde sich nicht beschweren. Bisher machte Voldemort keine Anstalten, ihm einen Zauberer-Eid abzuverlangen oder ihn sonst wie zu binden. Die Verbitterung gegenüber seinen Freunden und Dumbledore, die er in Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte, schien ihm Beweis genug, dass Harry nicht wieder auf die Seite des Lichts wechseln würde.

Des Lichts... Könnte Harry sich überhaupt noch auf jene Seite stellen, wenn er die Wahl hatte? Auf die Seite derer, welche ihn verraten und verurteilt hatten?

Er war kein Muggel-hassender, geisteskranker Schwarzmagier; doch er war auch kein Dumbledore-treuer, naiver kleiner Junge mehr, der seinem Professor blind vertraute.

Er stand zwischen den Stühlen. Keine Seite hatte im Moment sein Vertrauen. Und keine würde ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen. Voldemort hatte bestimmt nicht wirklich vor, ihm seine Magie ohne Einschränkungen zurück zu geben. Wie weit war Harry bereit zu gehen?

Er wollte Voldemort noch immer vernichten. Sowohl die Prophezeiung als auch der ungesühnte Mord an seinen Eltern verlangten es. Doch konnte er, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, in Voldemorts Dienste treten, wo er Unschuldige foltern und töten müsste?

In diesen Überlegungen gefangen, merkte Harry nicht, dass Malfoy inzwischen neben ihm zu stehen gekommen war und angsterfüllt zwischen Harry und Voldemort hin und her schaute.

Erst Voldemorts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ich kann dir das Dunkle Mal mit oder ohne dein Einverständnis einbrennen. Doch in der Vergangenheit habe ich unerfreuliche Erfahrungen mit erzwungenen Initiationen gemacht. Es scheint, dass das Mal nur absolut bindend ist, wenn es vom ersten Moment an vollständig akzeptiert wird. Ich kann keine weiteren Verräter brauchen." Er blickte verächtlich auf den Fleck, von dem vor wenigen Minuten Leighs leblose Hülle verschwunden war.

"Lieber wäre es mir, du würdest dich mir aus freien Stücken anschließen. Ich gebe dir eine Woche Bedenkzeit. In dieser Woche wirst du einen Zauberstab haben. Du wirst probeweise an einigen Aktionen teilnehmen und dich beweisen. Du wirst mich nur mit 'My Lord' ansprechen. Ich werde dich beobachten. Wenn du mein Vertrauen nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht, gehörst du am Ende der Woche mir.

Lass uns gleich mit der ersten Prüfung beginnen.

Hast du jemals einen Unverzeihlichen gesprochen?"

Harry fürchtete, dass er genau wusste, worauf die Unterhaltung hinaus lief. Doch er konnte dem nicht entgehen, auch wenn er schwieg. Also antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: "Ich habe bisher nur den Cruciatus versucht, und der ist mir nicht gut gelungen ...My Lord."

"Nun, das werden wir wohl ändern müssen, nicht wahr? - Parkinson, gib ihm deinen Zauberstab."

Der Todesser, welcher Harry aus seiner Zelle 'entführt' hatte, hielt ihm zögerlich den Zauberstab entgegen. Harry ergriff ihn und sah erwartungsvoll zu Voldemort auf.

"Gut, Potter. Dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

Er deutete auf Malfoy und sah Harry mit einem bösen Grinsen an.

Harry wandte sich unbehaglich seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler zu. Er hatte Malfoy nie gemocht und sich eingeredet, er sei das perfekte Mittel, um Voldemort von seiner Fähigkeit, schwarzmagische Flüche zu verwenden, zu überzeugen.

Nun jedoch, da der Andere vor ihm stand und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Auge ansah...

Malfoy öffnete die Lippen und begann unsicher zu sprechen. "Potter, warte. Du verstehst nicht..."

"Halt dein Maul. _Silencium_." Himmel, es wäre auch so schon schwer genug, einen Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen. Musste Malfoy ihn nun auch noch mit diesem flehenden Tonfall aus der Bahn werfen. Malfoy hatte gefälligst gehässig und boshaft zu sein, wie er es immer gewesen war.

Voldemort derweil hatte Harrys unwirsche Geste mit Wohlwollen beobachtet. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob der Junge-der-Lebt einen hervorragenden Todesser abgeben würde.

Wenn er nun noch die Unverzeihlichen meisterte, könnte er sogar als mehr denn als bloßes Vorzeigestück nützlich werden.

"Potter, ich warte."

Harry unterdrückte den Drang, geräuschvoll zu schlucken, und schloss stattdessen die Augen, um Malfoys verängstigtes Gesicht auszublenden. Er konzentrierte sich bewusst auf all die Beleidigungen, Flüche und Lügen, die der Slytherin vom ersten Schultag an auf ihn losgelassen hatte. Er dachte an Seidenschnabels Prozess, an Malfoys Korrespondenz mit Skeeter; an den Vater des Blonden, der ihn in jener Nacht auf dem Friedhof kalt ausgelacht hatte... der Voldemort diente...

Beim Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord fühlte er endlich den Hass in sich aufsteigen, den er für diesen Fluch benötigte. Er konzentrierte sich auf diesen Hass, bis er ihn durchströmte wie heiße Lava. Dann öffnete er die Augen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

_"Crucio."_

Harrys angestauter Hass flog aus der Zauberstabspitze, als hätte er nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet.

Draco Malfoys Knie gaben augenblicklich nach. Er stürzte schwer und begann, sich schreiend und zuckend am Boden zu winden.

Harry versuchte, die gequälten Schreie zu ignorieren. Nur, wenn er leugnete, dass er es war, der gerade einem menschlichen Wesen solche Schmerzen zufügte, konnte er den Zauber aufrechterhalten und sich vor Voldemort beweisen. Brach er jetzt ab, dann war die ganze Scharade umsonst und er würde unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen.

Nur, wenn er Voldemort von seiner ...Rachsucht überzeugen konnte, würde der Andere ihm vielleicht ein wenig Freiraum gewähren.

Voldemort hatte interessiert das Mienenspiel von Dumbledores Goldjungen beobachtet, seit dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte. Zunächst schien der Junge noch mit irgendetwas zu ringen -_Gewissen_, dachte Voldemort verächtlich. Doch er konnte den genauen Moment bestimmen, in dem die Wut über das Gewissen des Jungen zu siegen schien. Potters Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze und seine Augen glühten regelrecht, als er seinen Schulrivalen ansah und ihn mit einem heftigen Cruciatus zu Boden schickte.

Der Dunkle Lord war höchst zufrieden. Je mehr Hass ein Zauberer in sich trug, umso leichter war er zu manipulieren. Potter schien eine Menge Hass angesammelt zu haben, denn noch immer hielt er den Cruciatus mit starrer Mine. Erst als der junge Malfoy aufhörte zu schreien, hob Voldemort seine Hand.

"Sehr schön, Potter. Doch ich glaube, es reicht für jetzt. Du kannst später wieder mit ihm spielen."

Harry hatte Mühe, sich seine Übelkeit und sein Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er auf den bewusstlosen Jungen zu seinen Füßen blickte. _Er _hatte Malfoy das angetan. Harry wusste, welchen Schaden ein Mensch davontragen konnte, wenn er dem Cruciatus so lange ausgesetzt war. Der Besuch bei Nevilles Eltern war so frisch in seinem Gedächtnis, als sei es erst gestern gewesen.

Er hatte die schreckliche Ahnung, dass Voldemort sich nicht darum kümmern würde, Malfoy irgendeine Art von medizinischer Versorgung zukommen zu lassen - nicht, wenn er so bereitwillig seine treuesten Anhänger foltern ließ.

Gab es eine Möglichkeit, Malfoy vor den Folgen zu bewahren?

"...kannst später wieder mit ihm spielen", drang Voldemort amüsierte Stimme an sein Ohr. Wieder musste Harry mit der Übelkeit kämpfen. Doch Voldemorts Worte hatten auch eine Idee in ihm geweckt.

"Wieviel später? Ich werde viel trainieren müssen, wenn ich mich dir anschließe... und Malfoy und ich haben noch zu viele Rechnungen offen."

Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Lächeln wenigstens ein bisschen böse wirkte, als er fortfuhr.

"Voldemort, ich bin gerne bereit, nächste Woche dein Zeichen anzunehmen. Aber ich habe eine Bedingung. Ich will Malfoy." Er zwang sich, Voldemort mit kaltem Blick in die Augen zu sehen.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. Das wurde ja immer besser!

"Soso, der Junge- der- lebt will also seinen eigenen Sklaven? Nun, ich denke, das lässt sich arrangieren."

Harry war erstaunt, dass keiner der Todesser protestierte. Was war mit Malfoys Vater geschehen?

Das Letzte, das Harry von ihm gehört hatte, war die Nachricht gewesen, dass er verurteilt und nach Azkaban verfrachtet wurde. Müsste er jetzt nicht auch befreit worden sein? Suchend blickte Harry sich weiter um, doch obwohl mittlerweile keine weiteren Gefangenen gebracht wurden, war von Malfoy Sen. keine Spur zu entdecken. Harry verspürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Hinterkopf und registrierte entsetzt, dass Voldemort seine Unaufmerksamkeit genutzt und wieder seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

"Lucius ist kurz nach deiner Verhaftung im Gefängnis gestorben, Potter", erklärte Voldemort ihm grinsend. Es freute ihn, dass der Junge mitdachte. "Seine Frau starb nur wenig nach ihm an einem seltenen Gift. Ich muss zugeben, Lucius hatte sich in den Kreisen meiner Anhänger nicht viel mehr Freunde gemacht als in den Reihen des alten Narren..."

Harry war geschockt. Malfoys Eltern waren von anderen Todessern ermordet worden?

Augenblicklich fühlte er sich noch schlechter bei dem Gedanken an das, was er dem jetzt letzten Malfoy angetan hatte. Doch das durfte er um keinen Preis zeigen.

"Was für ein Jammer. Das tragische Ende eines stolzen und ehrbaren Geschlechts", zischte er also höhnisch und spuckte zur Untermalung seiner Worte auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Jungen.

Voldemort lächelte sein reptiliengleich schmallippiges, zufriedenes Lächeln.

Ein brauchbarer Todesser, wirklich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danke für eure reviews, coco und Ina!_

coco:_ Kapitel 3, Harrys Selbstmordversuche, bevor ihn Fawkes das erste Mal besucht hat: 'sich mit dem Löffel die Pulsadern aufzustoßen' war auch dabei..._

Ina: _Oder so, ne? ; ) Weder wirklich anschließen, noch wirklich neutral..._

_Übrigens, wer meint, Draco benimmt sich zu schwächlich, nicht Malfoy-like genug ... der hat vollkommen Recht. Er hat sich sehr verändert, warum, wird später noch erklärt; ein großer Teil der Veränderung ist aber sicher auf seine Zeit in Azkaban zurückzuführen._


	8. 21 April, später am Tag

_Wird Zeit, dass die Geschichte sich inhaltlich endlich ihr M-rating verdient, oder? -eg-_

**7. **

"Hier sind deine Gemächer, Potter. Sei pünktlich um acht zu der Versammlung", ermahnte ihn Wurmschwanz. "Dein... _Sklave_" - er grinste anzüglich - "sowie frische Roben liegen schon bereit. Ich schlage vor, dass du auch das Badezimmer nutzt." Der Ratten-Animagus rümpfte verächtlich die Nase.

"Noch habe ich keine Befehlsgewalt", antwortete Harry ihm kalt, "aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir gut überlegen, wie ich meinen zukünftigen _Vorgesetzten_ anspreche."

Zufrieden sah er, wie Wurmschwanz zusammenzuckte.

"In einer Woche habe ich freie Hand beim Verteilen von Strafen. Und glaub mir, allein deine _Existenz _ist Anlass genug für mich, dich zu verfluchen."

Das zumindest war keine Lüge.

"Wenn du nicht zusätzliche _Aufmerksamkeit_ auf dich ziehen willst, dann wirst du mich mit Respekt behandeln, ist das klar?"

"J- jawohl, Mr. Potter."

"Gut. Dann verzieh dich, bevor ich meinen Ärger an dir statt an Malfoy auslasse."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Harry seine Zimmertüre und zog sie geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

Langsam sah er sich in den Gemächern um. Vor ihm befand sich ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, dahinter ein großes Fenster, das auf die Ländereien um Voldemorts Schloss hinausschaute. Auf beiden Seiten führten Türen in angrenzende Räume. Links sah er durch eine angelehnte Türe das kleine Badezimmer, hinter der Rechten mussten wohl das Schlafzimmer und Dracos Zimmer liegen.

Noch bevor Harry sich mehr als einen Schritt von der Eingangstüre entfernt hatte, hielt er inne. _Bestimmt werde ich beobachtet!_

Leise murmelte er einige Ortungs- und Aufklärungszauber in schneller Abfolge. Er war jetzt sehr froh, dass er in seinem letzten Schuljahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gut aufgepasst hatte.

Augenblicklich fand er zwei Abhörzauber und einen Monitor-Fluch. Er brauchte eine Weile, um den Monitor-Fluch abzuschalten, obgleich dieser sehr offensichtlich gewesen war. Die weniger leicht aufzufindenden Abhörzauber ließ er zunächst dort, wo sie waren. Sollte Voldemort nur denken, er habe sie übersehen...

Müde ließ er sich am Tisch nieder und überlegte. Was für Zauber könnten noch auf den Räumen liegen? Unschlüssig drehte er den neuen Zauberstab in Händen, den Voldemort ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Es war gut, nach über einem Jahr endlich wieder zaubern zu können, doch der Stab fühlte sich noch sehr ungewohnt in seinen Händen an.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend sprach Harry flüsternd seinen eigenen Monitor-Zauber, der ihn warnen würde, wenn ein neuer Zauber auf seine kleine Wohnung gelegt wurde.

Dann stand er auf und durchschritt die linke Türe, um zum ersten Mal seit fast eineinhalb Jahren ein Bad zu nehmen.

Neben der Wanne lagen außer den angekündigten Todesserroben auch ein paar Garnituren gewöhnlicher, wenngleich teuer wirkender Alltagskleidung.

Harry streifte sich gerade das seidig schimmernde Hemd über, als er endlich wieder an Malfoy dachte. Verdammt! Wie hatte er den Verletzten nur vergessen können?

Vielleicht war er durch Harrys Schuld jetzt schon zerbrochen- die Nerven auf immer geschädigt, oder das Hirn... Er hätte zuallererst nach ihm sehen müssen!

Hemdsknöpfe, Gürtel und Schuhe komplett vergessend rannte Harry los. Schon hatte er die Türklinke zu seinem Schlafzimmer in der Hand- da fiel ihm wieder der Abhörzauber ein.

So schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte, er musste Voldemort überzeugen, dass in seinen Räumen nichts Überwachenswertes geschah. Er musste zeigen, dass er genau das tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Das bedeutete im Klartext, er würde Malfoy noch einmal angreifen und am besten auch demütigen müssen.

Harry wurde ein wenig übel bei dem Gedanken, doch er konnte sich kein besseres Mittel denken, um künftigen Spionageversuchen vorzubeugen.

Nach dem langen und ereignisreichen Tag war er sich relativ sicher, dass er nicht die Kraft für einen weiteren Cruciatus hatte. Trotz des reichlichen Abendessens und selbst nach einem Bad... Er würde wohl improvisieren müssen.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und betrat entschlossen das Zimmer.

Es war geräumig; außer einem großen Bett und einem alten Wandschrank befand sich in einer Ecke ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Und neben dem Bett war...

Harry schluckte. Auf einmal ergaben Wurmschwanz' Worte und sein Grinsen sehr viel mehr Sinn. _"Dein..._Sklave_ sowie frische Roben_ liegen _schon bereit_." Es war ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen, aber warum sollte sein 'Sklave' denn bereit_liegen_?

Nun wusste er es.

Dort neben dem Bett, auf einer dünnen Matratze, befand sich Draco Malfoy. Der ehemals so stolze Slytherin saß eng zusammengekauert da und sah Harry aus panisch weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Harry wäre an seiner Stelle auch in Panik gewesen, denn der Junge trug... nichts. Außer ein paar schweren Ketten, die einen Metallreif um seinen Hals mit einem der Bettpfosten verbanden. Hände und Füße des Blonden waren mit Stricken zusammengeschnürt.

Als Harry den Raum betrat, versuchte Malfoy, noch weiter zurückzuweichen, ein aussichtsloses Vorhaben, da er sich bereits so fest an die Wand drückte, als hoffte er, sie könnte ihn verschlingen und ihm die Schande ersparen. Die Schande, seinem Erzrivalen vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, damit dieser nicht nur seine Schwarzmagischen Künste, sondern offensichtlich auch ...andere Aufgaben eines Todessers... an ihm üben konnte.

---

Draco machte sich keine Illusionen über seine Lage. Er hatte den Hass in Harrys Augen gesehen, als dieser ihn besinnungslos gefoltert hatte. Egal, was Draco auch sagen mochte, gegen diesen Hass hatte er keine Chance. Heute war es nur der Cruciatus gewesen; doch Harry hatte noch viel zu lernen. Todesser mussten eine ganz Masse an Flüchen kennen, um ihre Opfer zu quälen, zudem einige der hässlicheren Muggel-Methoden... Auch Vergewaltigung gehörte zum Standartrepertoire eines Todessers.

Draco war erleichtert gewesen, als er in Azkaban endlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Er war erst wieder aufgewacht, als er spürte, wie grobe Hände ihm die Kleidung vom Leib rissen. Man hatte ihn gebadet und gekämmt. Ein Petrificus hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er die Frauen nicht in ihrer Tätigkeit behinderte. Mrs. Nott und Mrs. Parkinson waren einst gute Freunde seiner Eltern gewesen, doch jetzt behandelten sie ihn wie den niedrigsten Dreck. Und das war er für sie auch. _Natürlich, nach dem, was ich getan habe..._

Draco hörte, wie die Frauen sich über ihn unterhielten.

"...vertraue dem Potter-Jungen nicht. Egal, was mein Mann sagt, Dumbledores Muggel-liebendes Schoßhündchen wird nicht plötzlich zum kaltblütigen Killer. Das kann mir keiner weismachen."

"Aber er hat Malfoy hier immerhin fast zu Tode ge_crucio_t."

"Hmm... du hast Recht, das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich."

"Außerdem soll er Malfoy als _Eigentum_ verlangt haben. Ich bin sicher, du kennst die Bedeutung einer solchen Forderung?"

Draco wäre beinahe wieder ohnmächtig geworden. _Eigentum?!_ Nach altem Kodex der Reinblüter bedeutete das soviel wie: recht-, besitz- und willenlosen _Lust_knabe.

Potter wollte ihn ...als...

Oder konnte das alles ein Missverständnis sein?

Draco hatte sich an die Hoffnung geklammert. Es durfte nicht sein, dass all seine Träume auf so bitter ironische Art zugleich so greifbar und so unerreichbar werden sollten.

Er war froh gewesen, als die Frauen endlich aufhörten, sein Schicksal wie den neuesten belanglosen Klatsch und Tratsch zu diskutieren.

Die Freude hielt genau so lange an, bis er in das Schlafzimmer gebracht wurde.

Die schäbige kleine Matratze neben dem Bett sowie die schwere Kette ließen absolut keinen Zweifel an seinem neuen Status zu.

Nachdem die Frauen ihn schließlich ohne Kleidung, dafür aber mit einigen gezielt bösartigen Abschiedsworten verlassen hatten, war Draco Malfoy, letzter Nachkomme einer langen Linie von reinblütigem Zaubereradel und Stolz von Slytherin, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren in Tränen ausgebrochen.

---

Und nun war Harry da.

Draco lauschte zitternd, wie der - laut den beiden Frauen - zukünftige Rechte-Hand-Mann Voldemorts einen Monitorzauber aufspürte und unschädlich machte. Dracos Zauberstab hatte man ihm abgenommen, als er nach Azkaban gekommen war und er fühlte sich noch schutzloser bei dem hörbaren Beweis, dass Harry nun wieder einen Stab hatte.

Aber wie schlimm der Cruciatus auch gewesen sein mochte, es waren andere Dinge, die ihm mehr Sorgen bereiteten.

Als er das Wasser im Bad rauschen hörte, begann Draco beinahe zu hyperventilieren. Wozu wusch der andere sich? Hatte er etwa vor, schon heute...?

Als Harry schließlich mit entschlossenem Schritt das Zimmer betrat, sah Draco seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Harrys Hemd hing offen um seinen ansonsten nackten Oberkörper, die Haare waren noch nass von seinem Bad und der Gürtel hing lose herab. Harry sah Draco mit kalten Augen an. Lange blieb er einfach nur in der Türe stehen und musterte das Zimmer. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an Draco hängen und der Junge hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Andere durch seine angezogenen Knie hindurch starren.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, trotz seiner gefesselten Arme und Beine weiter von dem so schrecklich veränderten Harry Potter fort zu kommen. Immerhin hatte man die Flüche von ihm gelöst, sodass er sich bewegen konnte. Doch auch das half ihm hier nichts, wie er sehr bald feststellen musste.

Potter zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco.

"Nanu, Frettchen, gar nicht mehr so vorlaut?"

Draco presste sich verzweifelt enger gegen die Wand.

Er musste es versuchen. Er musste Harry sagen, warum er in Azkaban gewesen war. Vielleicht konnte er so den schwarzhaarigen Teufel vor sich besänftigen...

"Potter, ich..."

"Ruhe!"

"Bitte hör mich an... bitte...! Ich-"

"Ich sagte. RUHE!" Ein lautes Klatschen ertönte als Harry Draco mit der flachen Hand ohrfeigte.

Er beugte sich nah zu Draco hinunter, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. Seine Hand erhob sich und strich sanft über die Wange, die er soeben noch geschlagen hatte.

Draco wimmerte entsetzt und gab es endlich auf, in der Wand verschwinden zu wollen.

Es gab kein Entrinnen.

"Malfoy... wenn ich dir einen Befehl gebe, dann gehorchst du besser", sagte Harry laut, aber irgendwie... sanft. Nur um dann hart hinzuzufügen: "HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN ?"

Draco schluchzte. "Ja... Ja!"

"Das heißt 'Ja, Herr'!" Ein weiteres Klatschen. "Das ist für deine Unhöflichkeit."

Noch ein Klatschen. "Das hier für dein früheres Verh-h-halten." Zitterte Harry vor Wut oder vor Aufregung?

Klatsch. "Das hier dafür, dass ich deine Visage nicht leiden kann." Auf dem letzten Wort schien Harrys Stimme zu brechen. Es klang beinahe, als ob ihn die ganze Prozedur erregte.

Klatsch. "Das hier dafür, dass du es wagst, hier so lasziv herumzulümmeln." Dracos letzte Hoffnungen, dass er sich getäuscht haben könnte, schwanden.

Er öffnete die Augen, als keine Schläge mehr kamen.

Und sah Harry mit geschlossenen Lidern und schwer atmend vor sich sitzen. Mit derselben Faszination, mit der ein Hase unmittelbar vor seinem Tode seinem Jäger ins Auge blickt, beobachtete Draco, wie Harry langsam die Augen öffnete. Mit einem bösen Grinsen um die Mundwinkel sagte sein 'Herr':

"Nun, _Draco_, da du schon so einladend hier auf mich gewartet hast, sollte ich wohl die Einladung annehmen, oder was meinst du?"

"Nein, bitte nicht... Ah!"

Harry hatte ihm blitzschnell eine Hand an die Kehle gelegt. "Das heißt 'Ja, Herr'!"

Während er mit der anderen Hand Dracos Fesseln zerriss, zischte er ihn bedrohlich an:

"Dir werde ich schon noch Manieren beibringen- Auf Hände und Knie, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

Draco bebte vor Angst, doch er wagte es nicht, noch einmal zu protestieren.

"Sag, Malfoy, wie laut wirst du eigentlich?", drang plötzlich Harrys flüsternde Stimme an sein Ohr.

Es war zuviel für Draco. Die Angst vor dem, was Harry gleich mit ihm anstellen würde, ließ ihn erneut in Tränen ausbrechen. "Bitte... bitte nicht...", schluchzte er. Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet Harry sein? Der Mann, der-

"_Bitte nicht, _was?" Spöttisches Gelächter. "Du bist so amüsant, Malfoy. Aber ich will mich heute noch viel mehr mit dir amüsieren. Du weißt bestimmt aus eigener Erfahrung, wie lang jeder Tag in Azkaban erscheint... und wieviel länger jede einsame Nacht..."

"Nein, bitte...!"

"Ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht doch Rücksicht auf unsere Zimmernachbarn nehmen. Dein Gebettel ist so laut; wie laut wirst du dann erst schreien, wenn du mich um ganz andere Dinge anflehst? _- Silencio!"_

_---_

Voldemort strich Nagini zufrieden über den Kopf. Er hatte sich in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen, um in Ruhe zu beobachten, wie sein angehender Oberbefehlshaber sich im Schloss einleben würde. Potter hatte seinen Monitorzauber zwar ausgeschaltet, den Lauschzauber aber bis vor einer Minute unberührt gelassen. Er musste ihn versehentlich mit seinem übereifrigen Silencium gekappt haben.

Als er merkte, dass der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht die Spur von Gnade gegenüber seinem Opfer walten ließ, war er doch überrascht gewesen - positiv.

Das weitere Gespräch hatte ihn einerseits äußerst zufrieden, andererseits aber auch ein wenig... unbefriedigt zurückgelassen. Doch er wusste sich Abhilfe zu schaffen.

"Wurmschwanz!" Als der kriecherische Verräter seinen Kopf zur Türe herein streckte, befahl ihm Voldemort kalt: "Bring mir eine von den Frauen, die wir noch vom letzten Angriff übrig haben."

Die Vorstellung, wie Potter den jungen Malfoy unterwarf, ließ Voldemort alles andere als kalt.

_---_

Harry perlte der Schweiß in großen Tropfen von der Stirn, während er sich zwang, Malfoy weiter zu demütigen. Er wusste aus seinen Visionen nur allzu gut, dass Voldemort mit seinen Opfern keine Gnade kannte und es liebte, mit ihnen zu spielen.

Endlich, endlich glaubte Harry, das Spiel weit genug getrieben zu haben. Während er den Silencium auf alle drei Räume ausweitete, kappte er wie zufällig auch die Abhörzauber.

Als er sich sicher war, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte und sie nun nicht mehr bespitzelt werden konnten, errichtete Harry sich auf wackeligen Knien auf.

Er hörte Malfoy leise wimmern.

Jetzt, da er sich nicht mehr verstecken musste, brach die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was er gerade getan hatte, voll über Harry herein.

Er rannte ins Bad, wo er sich geräuschvoll erbrach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danke für die reviews, coco, Ina und TC!_

_coco: Tja... mit 'Verbündeter' und 'Partner' wird das wohl in naher Zukunft nix... ; ) Ha, wenn die Mordpläne nicht gegen mich gerichtet sind, finde ich sie sogar noch amüsanter! -g- Nieder mit dem Orden des Brathähnchens! -lol-_

_Ina... also ganz ehrlich: Das hier wird NICHT Harry/Voldie und mein Voldemort ist diemal ein übler, sadistischer Bastard, also keine Chance, sorry. Ich habe aber eine andere Idee: Schreib doch mal eine Harry/Voldemort fic, am besten smut, ich beta auch gerne! -lechz- Ideen hätte ich auch genug, ich komme nur nicht oft genug zum schreiben und finde es auch so schon immer schwer genug, nicht tausend andere Sachen anzufangen, sondern erstmal die alten Sachen abzuschließen... Aber. Ideen weitergeben würde ich nur zu gerne. -ggg-_


	9. selber Tag

_(Disclaimer und Beta siehe Anfang)_

**8.**

_Monster. _

_Ich bin ein Monster. _

Harry richtete sich keuchend auf. Seine Hände stützte er auf der Klobrille ab, über der er gerade noch gehangen hatte.

_Ich habe Malfoy in dieses zitternde, weinende und _bettelnde _Etwas verwandelt. _

ICH _habe das getan. _

_Ich habe das _Malfoy_ angetan- dem stolzen, arroganten, selbstsicheren und überheblichen Malfoy. _

Wieviel schlimmer als er gedachte hatte mussten seine Worte gewesen sein, dass sie sogar _Malfoy_ zerbrechen konnten?

_Zerbrechen. Ich habe ihn zerbrochen. _

_Scheißegal, dass es Malfoy ist. Ich habe einen anderen Menschen zerbrochen. Einen Menschen, der mir hilflos ausgeliefert war und mich _anflehte

_Monster. _

_Ich hasse dich. _

Harry stand jetzt vor dem Spiegel und starrte in sein eigenes Gesicht, auf dem noch Wassertropfen glitzerten, nachdem er sich gerade den Mund gewaschen hatte.

_Ich hasse dich. _

_Du bist genauso schlimm wie Voldemort. _

_- Stimmt nicht, _meldete sich plötzlich eine andere Stimme zu Wort. _Es war ja zu seinem Besten._

_Ach, du meinst, du hast das aus reiner Nächstenliebe getan?_

_- Jedenfalls hasse ich ihn nicht. Ich habe gezittert, als ich ihn beschimpft habe. Ich musste die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen, damit ich nach den Schlägen nicht selbst heulend zusammenbrach. Ich habe gelitten..._

_Und du glaubst, das macht es besser?_

_- Nein... aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Selbstmitleid. _

_Ach nein?_

_- Nein. Draco geht es noch schlechter als zuvor und du hast immer noch nichts getan, um seine Verletzungen von dem Cruciatus zu heilen._

"Oh verflucht!!!"

Harry wischte rasch sein Gesicht trocken und begab sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

---

"Silencio!"

_Jetzt ist es aus. Er tut es wirklich. _

_Harry...! _

Draco zitterte unkontrolliert. Nackt, auf Händen und Knien, saß er vor Harry Potter, dem Mann, wegen dem er nach Azkaban gekommen war. Dem Mann, der ihn gleich vollkommen zerstören würde.

_Wie kann er sich nur so verändert haben? Das ist nicht fair!!!_

Draco zitterte noch heftiger, als er spürte, wie Harry sich hinter ihm bewegte. In Erwartung des Unabänderlichen krampfte sich Dracos Körper schmerzhaft zusammen.

_Warum muss es gerade er sein?_

_Warum?_

_Und wieso konnte er mich nicht wenigstens anhören? Wieso... ?_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco Harrys Abwesenheit bemerkte.

Was konnte das bedeuten? Unsicher wandte Draco sich um. Sein Erstaunen, als Harry nicht im Raum zu sehen war, verflog schnell, als er die würgenden Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer hörte.

_Ist er krank...?_

Augenblicklich stritten zwei Gefühle in Dracos Brust: Erleichterung, weil Harry jetzt vielleicht nicht imstande wäre, ihm Gewalt anzutun; und Sorge. Sorge um den Anderen. Trotz allem war es immer noch Harry, der Mann, der ihn retten oder zugrunde richten konnte. Der Mann, der sein Leben in der Hand hielt- schon viel länger, als Harry selbst ahnte.

---

Als Harry erneut das Schlafzimmer betrat, sah Malfoy ihm ängstlich entgegen. Doch es war nicht mehr die panische Furcht, welche zuvor sein Gesicht entstellt hatte. Diesmal schien nicht nur die nackte Angst ums Überleben, beziehungsweise um seine Unversehrtheit, aus dem Blick des Gefangenen zu sprechen. Da war noch etwas Anderes... Doch Harry konnte nicht sagen, was. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Er musste sich jetzt endlich um Dracos Wunden kümmern.

Draco zuckte zurück, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

"Schon gut, Malfoy, ich tue dir nichts. _Sanis._"

Reglos saß Draco da und beobachtete verwirrt, wie Harry sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ und anfing, die Wunden zu heilen, die er eben selbst verursacht hatte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als Harry anschließend nach Spätfolgen von dem Cruciatus suchte und ein paar abgerissene Nervenenden fand und heilte.

"Herr, was tut Ihr?", flüsterte Draco.

Die Reaktion darauf fiel anders aus als er erwartet hatte. Harry schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und wandte den Kopf ab. Verwirrt sah Draco, wie sich die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen schüttelten.

_Er weint_...

"Bitte...", kam Harrys erstickte Stimme, "bitte nenn mich nicht 'Herr'!"

Draco war jetzt richtig verwirrt. "Wie... wie soll ich Euch denn dann nennen?"

"Nicht 'Euch', nicht 'Sie', nicht 'Herr'! Respekt ist das Letzte, was ich verdient habe! Oh Gott, Malfoy, es tut mir so leid!!!"

Harry hatte sich bei diesen Worten umgedreht und starrte Draco jetzt aus wilden, nassen, rot geränderten Augen an.

Draco schluckte.

"Was tut... _dir_... leid, ..._Potter_?", wagte Draco schließlich zu fragen.

"Alles!", war die gequälte Antwort. "Meine Worte. Der Cruciatus. Die Schläge. Die... die Demütigung..."

Harrys Stimme riss ab. Er schluchzte noch etwas lauter und unterbrach sich nur einmal kurz, um mit einem zittrigen Spruch Dracos sämtliche Fesseln zu lösen. Draco sah ihn die ganze Zeit über nur verwirrt an. Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was Harry da sagte. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn.

Stumm beobachtete er, wie Harry aufstand und ins Badezimmer lief. Er rührte sich nicht, selbst dann nicht, als Harry mit einigen Kleidungsstücken in der Hand zurückkehrte und sie ihm hinstreckte.

Einen Moment verharrten sie so. Dann holte Harry tief Luft und sagte: "Malfoy. Bitte zieh' das hier an."

Draco nahm die angebotene Kleidung, immer noch wortlos.

Er sah zu, wie Harry sich wieder umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Draco blickte noch lange auf die geschlossene Türe.

Endlich erlaubte er sich, den Worten Harrys zumindest für den Moment Glauben zu schenken.

Harry schien tatsächlich zu wollen, dass er sich bekleidete. Und von Verlangen oder Grausamkeit war in seiner Stimme auch kein Funken mehr zu entdecken gewesen.

War er zuvor unter Imperius gewesen?

Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Warum sollte Voldemort das tun? Und wie sollte Harry in seinem schwachen Zustand nach so langer Zeit in Azkaban einen Imperius abgeschüttelt haben?

Hmm... vielleicht Drogen? Was man Harry wohl gegeben hatte?

Aber wer? Jemand, der Draco hasste und ihm eins auswischen wollte? Das hätte lange und aufwändige Planung erfordert. Irgendwie erschien ihm das auch nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

Es half alles nichts. Wenn er Antworten wollte, musste er Harry fragen.

---

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Harry wieder aus dem Badezimmer auftauchte. Draco war die ganze Zeit stumm am Tisch gesessen und hatte sich den Kopf über seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler zerbrochen. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Es war fast so, als gäbe es zwei Harrys. Aber welches war der Echte?

Mit großer Nervosität beobachtete Draco, wie die Badezimmertüre sich langsam öffnete. Welcher der beiden Harrys würde ihm gleich gegenüber stehen? Der heldenhafte und gutmütige Gryffindor aus ihren Schultagen oder der böse, gefährliche Todesser von früher am Tag? ...Oder vielleicht ein Dritter- der zerbrochene und verstörte Harry, dem er zuletzt begegnet war?

Hatte Azkaban Harry zerbrochen? War er deshalb so ...launisch?

Fast hätte Draco gelacht. Launisch? Er war schon immer ein Meister der Untertreibung gewesen.

Das Lachen blieb ihm jedoch im Halse stecken als Harry die Türe hinter sich schloss und nun mit langsamen, aber auch entschlossenen Bewegungen auf ihn zukam. Er ließ sich Draco gegenüber am Tisch nieder und sah ihn stumm an.

Draco wurde unter diesem Blick fast wahnsinnig.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, welcher Harry ihn aus diesen verschlossenen Zügen heraus musterte. Harry hatte sein Gesicht nun so vollkommen unter Kontrolle, wie kaum ein Slytherin das jemals fertig gebracht hatte. Draco wollte wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, doch falls es der Todesser war, wollte er nicht riskieren, einen falschen Zug zu machen. _Ein_ falsches Wort konnte genügen, damit er sich selbst zu einer Fortsetzung der unterbrochenen Szene verdammte.

Bei dem Gedanken konnte er ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Er mochte sich immer gewünscht haben, dass... Aber doch nicht _so_...

"Malfoy."

Bei Harrys leisen Worten zuckte Draco zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Angstvoll sah er den anderen an.

_Ja?_, wollte er sagen. Doch welche Anrede sollte er benutzen? Herr? Oder Potter?

Harry?

_Nein, nicht Harry. Nie Harry. _

Er mochte sich vielleicht wünschen, die Dinge lägen anders. Doch in der momentanen Situation war die Benutzung des Vornamens vermutlich ein Fehler, der _jede_ von Harrys Persönlichkeiten verärgern konnte.

Verunsichert starrte er Harry nur aus großen Augen an.

Der andere wich seinem Blick aus. "Sag, Malfoy, warum warst du eigentlich in Azkaban?"

Draco schluckte.

Diese Frage hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte heute schon zweimal versucht, Harry zu erklären, was vorgefallen war- doch Harry hatte ihn beide Male mundtot gemacht.

Unruhig schielte er auf den Zauberstab, der vor Harry auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und seufzte. Dann ergriff er den Zauberstab.

Draco wich sofort ein wenig zurück, sodass er jetzt mit absolut geradem Rücken auf seinem Stuhl saß, so weit vom Tisch entfernt wie nur möglich.

Harry sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. "Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du mich nicht angreifst, wenn ich den Zauberstab weglege?"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Wieso sollte Harry den Stab denn weglegen wollen? Vielleicht brauchte er ja beide Hände ... Oh Merlin, war es das? Wollte Harry jetzt weitermachen, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte?

...Selbst wenn, was konnte er dagegen tun?

Wenn Harry den Stab weglegte, konnte er ihn vielleicht irgendwie an sich nehmen. Doch auch dann hatte er trotzdem noch keine Chance, zu entkommen. Er war viel zu geschwächt, um Magie anzuwenden. Gar nicht zu sprechen davon, dass er sich in einem Schloss voller Todesser unter einem fluchsicheren Anti-Apparations-Schild befand.

Was auch immer Harry vorhatte, Draco war ihm ausgeliefert.

Ergeben schloss er die Augen und nickte.

Einen Moment blieb alles still, so als musterte ihn Harry schweigend, um herauszufinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Er schien zu irgendeinem Schluss zu kommen, denn gleich darauf hörte Draco, wie der Andere sich ihm näherte. Unbewusst begann er wieder zu zittern.

Doch Harry blieb nicht bei Draco stehen, sondern lief an ihm vorbei zum Fenster. Draco hörte ein leises Klappern, als der Andere seinen Zauberstab auf dem Fensterbrett ablegte, dann zurückkehrende Schritte. Wieder versteifte er sich; wieder lief Harry an ihm vorbei.

Ein Scharren, als Harry den Stuhl verrückte und sich wieder darauf niederließ. Dann Stille.

"Malfoy?"

Draco schluckte und hob den Blick.

Harry saß ihm gegenüber. Seine Maske schien verrutscht zu sein, denn Draco konnte im Gesicht des Ex- Gryffindors jetzt deutlich Erschöpfung und so etwas wie Unsicherheit lesen.

Erneut begann Harry zu sprechen.

"Malfoy, ich weiß, dass wir einander immer gehasst haben. Du hattest nie Grund mir zu vertrauen. Nach dem, was heute geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht, ob du mir jemals wieder wirst vertrauen können. Vermutlich nicht.

Es ist auch nicht wichtig.

Aber... ich möchte nicht, dass du mehr leidest als unbedingt nötig. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass du mir entgegen meiner Erwartungen vielleicht trotzdem irendwann glauben wirst, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dir nichts tun möchte."

Draco starrte den Zauberer vor sich ungläubig an.

"Ja, ich weiß, ich habe dir allen Anlass zur Sorge gegeben. Aber wie du siehst, bin ich momentan unbewaffnet. Außerdem bin auch ich heute erst aus Azkaban frei gekommen, ich bin ebenso erschöpft wie du. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jetzt nicht mehr viel Schaden anrichten.

Nicht, dass ich nicht schon mehr als genug getan hätte..."

Den letzten Satz hatte er so leise gesagt, dass Draco beinahe vermutete, dass er nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war.

Was meinte Harry damit? Wollte er ihm sagen, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte, als ihn zu verletzen und zu demütigen? Dass es ihm Leid tat? Oder wollte er ihn beruhigen, nur um ihn hinterher noch vernichtender treffen zu können?

Er wusste es nicht. Doch er hoffte. Er wollte daran glauben, dass das Gesicht, das Harry ihm jetzt zeigte, der Harry war, der momentan wirklich die Kontrolle hatte. Der echte Harry.

"Warum...was... Hast du mich wirklich als _Eigentum_ verlangt?", brachte er schließlich unsicher hervor.

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, leuchtete Schmerz und Einsamkeit aus ihrer grünen Tiefe.

"Ich wollte das alles nicht, Malfoy. Ich wollte nur einfach friedlich in meiner Zelle sterben. Aber Voldemort ließ mich nicht."

Geschockt sog Draco die Luft ein.

"Er sagte mir in sehr deutlichen Worten, dass ich mich ihm anschließen würde, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht. Er weiß, dass ich den Imperius abschütteln kann, doch es gibt genug andere Wege, einen Menschen zu brechen. Ich bin sicher, durch dein Vater weißt du darüber das Eine oder Andere."

Draco senkte den Blick. Er hatte den Tod seiner Eltern noch immer nicht überwunden.

Seine Augen brannten und beschämt stellte er fest, dass eine Träne sein rechtes Auge verließ und unaufhaltsam unter seinen Haaren hervor seine Wange hinunter lief. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry sah, wie gebrochen er jetzt war. Doch wenn er die Träne wegwischte, wäre es offensichtlich.

Also blieb er still sitzen und hoffte, dass der andere noch immer zu Boden sah.

"Oh Gott, Malfoy! Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen... Ich habe erst heute erfahren, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist. Es tut mir leid!!!"

Jetzt sah Draco doch auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den vor Verlegenheit hochroten Harry Potter, der sich so unerwartet bei ihm entschuldigte.

"Es tut mir leid. Du weißt ja, Gryffindors... wir wissen erst, was wir sagen, wenn wir es selbst hören..." Er lächelte gequält und wandte den Blick ab.

"Jedenfalls..." Draco hörte, wie schwer es dem Anderen fiel, wieder einen ruhigen Tonfall in seine Stimme zu zwingen. Doch Harry gewann den Kampf. "Jedenfalls wollte ich nicht zu Voldemorts willenloser Puppe werden. Wenn ich schon auf Voldemorts Seite stehen muss, dann will ich diese Chance auch nutzen.

Voldemort hat mein Leben zerstört. Er hat mir meine Eltern genommen- und somit auch meine Kindheit, denn meine Verwandten hassten mich. Er hat meine Schuljahre, die beste Zeit meines Lebens, immer wieder zu einem grausamen Alptraum werden lassen. Und schließlich hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich für den Mord an meinen Verwandten nach Azkaban komme.

Zugegeben, ich hatte manchmal den Wunsch, diese ... diese _Leute_- "- Draco hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Harry eigentlich etwas ganz Anderes sagen wollte - "einfach mit einem Avada zu beseitigen. Aber ich hätte so etwas nie wirklich tun können.

Ich dachte, meine Freunde wüssten das...", setzte er nach, wieder so leise, dass Draco sich sicher war, dass Harry unbewusst seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Der ex-Held starrte einen Moment lang stumpf vor sich hin, dann fing er sich wieder und fuhr fort. Draco hing gebannt an seinen Lippen.

"Ich habe allen Grund, Voldemort zu hassen. Auch wenn meine Freunde mich im Stich gelassen haben, auch wenn der Orden mich verraten und mein Pate mich enttäuscht hat- derjenige, den ich auf dieser Welt am meisten hasse, ist immer noch Tom Riddle."

"Riddle?"

"Voldemorts früherer Name... Ich hasse diesen Menschen. Wenn er denn eine Mensch ist. ...Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, wird er mit seinen kranken Plänen weitermachen wie bisher. Wusstest du, dass es über Voldemort und mich eine Prophezeiung gibt?", wandte er sich nun direkt an Draco.

Draco starrte ihn überrascht an, zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu antworten.

"Es heißt, dass ich der Einzige bin, der ihn besiegen kann, Malfoy. Es ist meine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu töten. Wenn ich es nicht tue, schafft es niemand.

Ich kann die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen im Moment nicht besonders leiden. Und mit den Muggeln hatte ich in meinem Leben auch nicht allzu viel Glück. Aber selbst wenn es nicht wäre, um den Tod von tausenden von Unschuldigen zu verhindern, dann zumindest für meine Rache! Voldemort hat mich zerstört, und ich kann nicht gehen, wenn ich genau weiß, dass nur ich an ihm Rache nehmen kann!"

Feuer loderte plötzlich in Harrys Augen.

"Mein Leben ist vorbei. Alle haben mich verraten, alle bis auf den Letzten haben mich im Stich gelassen. Hedwig ist tot; sie war vielleicht das einzige Wesen, das mich jemals ernsthaft ge...gemocht hat."

Es schmerzte Draco, zu sehen, dass Harry das Wort 'Liebe' nicht einmal aussprechen konnte.

"Es ist niemand mehr da. Alles was ich will, ist, zu gehen... Das alles hinter mir zu lassen...

Aber Voldemort macht es mir natürlich nicht so leicht." Er lachte bitter. "Ich soll für ihn die Galleonsfigur spielen, so, wie ich es bisher für Dumbledore und Fudge war. Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr darauf, mich benutzen zu lassen!

Wenn ich schon gehe, dann nehme ich ihn mit! Der Tag, an dem ich dieses Leben verlasse, wird auch Voldemorts letzter sein."

Nach diesem beachtlichen Statement sah Harry sich verwirrt um, als nehme er erst jetzt sein Publikum wahr.

Er seufzte.

"Und an dieser Stelle kommst du in die Geschichte, Malfoy. Wenn ich Voldemort nahe genug kommen will, um ihn zu erledigen, brauche ich sein Vertrauen. Das bekomme ich aber nur, wenn er mich für einen zornigen, rachsüchtigen Todesser hält, den er unter seiner Kontrolle hat. Heute mittag... in Azkaban... Ich musste beweisen, dass ich das Zeug zum Todesser habe, Malfoy. Ich musste einen Menschen foltern-" Er schluckte geräuschvoll.

"Ich war froh, dass ich noch niemanden umbringen musste... aber ich fürchte, das ist nur ein temporärer Segen. Der Cruciatus war schon schlimm genug... Für dich sicher noch mehr als für mich.

Aber er ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, schwerer gefallen, als ich dachte. Ich sah dich und dachte daran, was du und dein Vater mir im Lauf der Jahre angetan habt. Wenn ich schon jemanden foltern muss, dachte ich mir, dann lieber jemanden, der es verdient hat..."

Draco sah ihn mit verletztem Blick an, hielt aber weiter den Mund. Es war nur logisch, dass Harry die Dinge so betrachtete. Schließlich hatte er ihm nie Anlass gegeben, etwas Anderes zu denken.

Ohne die traurigen Blicke seines Gegenübers zu registrieren, fuhr Harry fort.

"Leider hatte ich mich geirrt. Es fiel mir kein Stück leichter, den Cruciatus auf dich zu richten, als wenn an deiner Stelle Hermine oder Ron gestanden hätte."

Draco konnte sich ein ungläubiges Schnaufen nicht verwehren. Gleichzeitig fuhr Harry fort: "Nicht, dass das noch viel zu bedeuten hätte. Nach ihren Verrat weiß ich nicht, ob ich sie nicht sogar noch eher als dich..." Verwirrt brach er ab. "Ich meine, immerhin hast du nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wie du über mich denkst."

"Genau da irrst du dich, Harry", flüsterte Draco.

Die Worte hatten seine Lippen verlassen, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. Erschrocken sah er Harry an und betete, dass dieser nichts gehört hatte.

Doch der Tag schien sich nicht damit zufrieden zu geben, der schlimmste seines Lebens zu sein. Er musste noch schlimmer werden.

"Wie meist du das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Draco stöhnte. Auch das noch. Es war schmerzhaft genug, dass Harry ihn als den Menschen einschätzte, den er mit der wenigsten Zurückhaltung verfluchen konnte; jetzt musste er Idiot auch noch damit herausrücken, dass das Gefühl nicht beiderseitig war! Wieviel schlimmer konnte er seine Situation denn noch machen?

"Nichts, ich ...äääh- was meinst du jetzt damit? Äh, wieso hattest du Probleme damit, mich zu verfluchen? Hat sich nicht so angefühlt."

Das Wunder geschah. Harry ließ sich ablenken. Er versank in Schuldgefühlen und hatte Dracos Ausrutscher scheinbar vergessen.

"Oh Gott, Malfoy, es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das alles nicht... Ich- ich musste an Voldemort denken und mein Gehirn beinahe komplett abschalten, damit mir dieser eine Cruciatus gelang. Ich weiß, dass das keine Ausrede ist, aber: Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich dich nicht verflucht hätte, würde ich nie Voldemorts Vertrauen bekommen. Und dann könnte ich ihn nie besiegen..."

"Du meinst, du hasst mich nicht genug, um mich zu verfluchen?"

"Merlin, nein!" Harry starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Der Einzige, den ich so sehr hasse, ist Voldemort! ...dein Herr", fügte er niedergeschlagen hinzu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Poet meinte, nach dem 7. Kapitel habe man den Eindruck, Harry hätte Draco tatsächlich vergewaltigt. Dem ist nicht so. Das Theater hörte mit dem Silencium auf._

_Danke an Virginia, TC, coco und Olaf für die reviews!!!_

_Virginia- Luft weggeblieben? Freut mich! So war's auch gedacht. -g- Ja, ich denke auch nicht, dass Harry sowas je tun würde. Es ist ihm ja auch entsprechend schwer gefallen. _

_TC- : ) zurück ; D_

_coco- Hmm, du durchschaust mich. -g- Wow, das statement zu den reviews ist ja schon fast ein Treueschwur! -ggg- Womit habe ich das verdient? -eingebildete Tränen wegtupf- Übrigens, was mögliche Unglücksfälle angeht: a) und b) sind dieses Jahr schon vergeben, die hat meine Beta für sich reserviert ... Und c) verbiete ich dir. ;D Also wirst du wohl brav weiter regelmäßig reviewn müssen. -smirk-_

Olaf- Danke. : )


	10. ditto

_(Disclaimer und Beta: siehe Anfang)_

**9. **

Gerade war Harry klar geworden, dass er hier mit einem Todesser sprach. Einem Anhänger Voldemorts. Selbst wenn Malfoy jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr so begeistert von seinem Herrn war, nachdem dieser ihn seinem Todfeind als Spielzeug überantwortet hatte, konnte Harry doch nicht darauf vertrauen, dass Malfoy seine Pläne nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit an den Dunklen Lord verriet.

Warum hatte er nur diese Unterhaltung angefangen?

_Weil er eine Erklärung verdient hat_, antwortete sein Unterbewusstsein wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Harry seufzte.

Eineinhalb Jahre in Azkaban, verlassen und verraten von jedem, den er jemals gekannt hatte - und noch immer hinderte ihn diese unverbesserliche Gryffindor-Tugendhaftigkeit daran, seine eigene Sicherheit an erster Stelle zu halten. Wann würde er endlich aufhören, Leuten blind zu vertrauen? Er sollte es wirklich besser wissen.

Unbewusst verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer verbitterten Grimasse.

"V- Voldemort ist nicht mein Herr." Überrascht konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Malfoyerben.

"Bitte?"

"Ich sagte: Voldemort ist nicht mein Herr. Ich habe nie sein Zeichen erhalten."

"Nicht? Ich dachte, du wärest bestimmt gleich nach der Schule in seinen Dienst getreten."

"Nein. Ich kam nie dazu... Du wurdest verhaftet", sagte er, als ob das alles erklärte.

"Ja, und?", fragte Harry, der sich ein bisschen verloren vorkam. Was hatte denn das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?

"Naja... nur eine Woche später starb mein Vater; dann meine Mutter. Ich begann, Vaters Position noch mal gründlich zu überdenken. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide von Todesserhand gestorben waren. Da es so deutlich zu erkennen war, musste Voldemort es erlaubt haben. Kein Todesser würde einen anderen ohne Erlaubnis umbringen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne seine Spuren gut zu verdecken.

Aber meine Eltern wurden so offensichtlich ermordet, dass ich vermuten musste, dass Voldemort es angeordnet hat. Ich begann, nach Indizien zu suchen, welchen Grund er gehabt haben konnte.

Schließlich fand ich Mutters Tagebuch. Es war gut versteckt; ich bin sicher, Vater wusste nichts davon. Er hätte es nicht gut geheißen. Private Informationen sollte man nie in einer Weise festhalten, die es einem Anderen erlaubt, sie einzusehen...

Doch Mutter hatte ein Tagebuch geführt und ich war sehr froh darüber. Es öffnete mir die Augen und rettete mir das Leben- auch wenn das Vergnügen von kurzer Dauer war."

Er warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf die Schlafzimmertüre und schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr. Harry zuckte bei dem Anblick schuldbewusst zusammen.

"Was stand in dem Tagebuch?", wagte er schließlich zu fragen.

Draco sah ihn ernst an. "Es scheint, dass mein Vater seit Voldemorts Rückkehr nicht mehr der brave Todesser von früher war. Er hatte, wenn meine Mutter ihn nicht missverstanden hat, das ruhige Leben ohne seinen früheren Herrn genossen. Als Voldemort vor drei Jahren unerwartet wieder auftauchte, hatte er keine andere Wahl, als zu ihm zurückzukehren. Das Mal machte alles Andere unmöglich.

Doch er tat es nicht gern.

Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ich später einmal wie mein Vater stolz für die Anerkennung der Überlegenheit von Reinblütern einstehen würde. Dass mein Vater Voldemort als Anführer nicht mehr respektierte, hat er mir nie gesagt.

Wenn ich jetzt an all den Reinblüter- Schwachsinn denke, mit dem ich in der Schule um mich geworfen habe, wird mir ganz anders...

In Mutters Tagebuch las ich, dass Voldemort früher anders war. Er verfolgte seine Ziele genauso kaltblütig und rücksichtslos wie heute, doch er hatte dabei noch Ideale. Nach seiner Rückkehr war es anders. Er folterte und mordete wahllos jeden, der ihm in den Weg kam, Anhänger und Feinde gleichermaßen. Es war die Hölle für all seine Untergebenen, doch nur Verrückte wie Bella waren ihm noch treu ergeben wie früher. Die meisten sind nur noch hier, weil sie sich Vorteile davon versprechen, auf der Gewinnerseite zu stehen. Mit Idealen hat das alles nichts mehr zu tun.

Mutter schrieb nie genau, was passiert ist; doch aus ihren Sorgen und immer fahriger werdenden Einträgen schloss ich, dass Vater begonnen hatte, im Ministerium gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten. Seit der Rückkehr des Lords hat er, ohne Wissen des Phönixordens oder der Todesser, immer wieder seine Hand in der Vereitelung von Voldemorts Plänen gehabt- immer auf der Hut vor beiden Seiten.

Ich weiß nicht, wodurch er sich schließlich verraten hat, doch seine Entdeckung scheint mir der einzige wahrscheinliche Grund dafür zu sein, dass man ihn ...beseitigt hat.

Ich vermute, ich wurde nur am Leben gelassen, da Crabbe und Goyle bestätigen konnten, dass ich ein eifriger Verfechter der schwarzen Magie und der Reinblüter-Überlegenheit war.

Erst, als ich Mutters Beobachtungen und Gedanken las, wurde mir klar, wie Recht du vor all den Jahren hattest, als du Weasleys Freundschaft der meinigen vorgezogen hast.

Meine Eltern waren einem Wahnsinnigen gefolgt und hatten ihre Dummheit mit dem Leben bezahlt. Ich war dabei, denselben Fehler zu machen.

Die Erkenntnis bekam mir nicht sehr gut.

Wo ich eine Woche zuvor noch vor Schadenfreude geglüht hatte, dass man dich unschuldig ins Gefängnis gesteckt hatte, da war ich nun auf einmal gar nicht mehr fröhlich.

Wenn ich mich Voldemort nicht anschloss, war mein Leben in Gefahr. Es wurde schließlich von mir erwartet. Aber wie könnte ich mich einem Wahnsinnigen anschließen, der noch dazu meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte?

Mir wurde klar, dass mein Leben nur dann in Sicherheit war, wenn Voldemort besiegt wurde.

Von dir.

Ich wusste bis heute nicht, dass es eine Prophezeiung gegeben hat; doch schon vorher war klar, dass Dumbledore aus irgendeinem Grund all seine Hoffnungen in dich setzte. Die ganze Zaubererwelt schien überzeugt zu sein, dass du sie wieder retten würdest. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich davon halten sollte; doch ich wusste, dass du stärker warst als jeder andere Zauberer unseres Alters. Wenn jemand Dumbledores Macht übertreffen konnte, dann du. Voldemort mag den Schulleiter fürchten; doch nur ein noch stärkerer Zauberer kann ihn tatsächlich besiegen.

Du."

"Mit der 'Macht, die Voldemort nicht kennt', vielleicht?", fragte Harry zynisch.

"Was?"

"Das ist es, was die Prophezeiung besagt: Dass ich irgendeine Macht habe, die Voldemort nicht kennt... Und dass ich ihn nur dadurch besiegen kann. Ist mir immer schleierhaft gewesen, was das für eine Macht sein soll. Alle bemerkenswerten Talente, die ich habe, bekam ich als Einjähriger von Voldemort, als er mich killen wollte."

Er lachte humorlos. "Wenn meine Macht von ihm ist, wie kann ich dann etwas haben, das er nicht kennt? Ich kann nichts, das er nicht besser könnte."

"Du kannst fliegen."

"Oh, toll! Das wird mir bestimmt helfen."

"Was denn, Potter? Selbstmitleid?"

"Ha! Als wäre ich so erbärmlich wie du!"

Die beiden starrten sich über den Tisch hinweg an. Ein Funken ihrer alten Rivalität blitzte zwischen ihnen auf.

Die Spannung hielt nur einige Augenblicke lang an. Dann merkten beide gleichzeitig, was sie da taten, und senkten den Blick, plötzlich verlegen.

"Entschuldige-"

"Ich hätte nicht-"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. Malfoy sah genauso verlegen aus wie er. Warum? Malfoy hatte doch jedes Recht dazu, ihn immer noch anzugiften wie früher- nein, mehr sogar. Er selbst dagegen... Nicht nur, dass er Malfoy heute soviel Schlimmes angetan hatte; nein, wenn es stimmte, was der Slytherin ihm da erzählte, dann hatte er ihn auch noch vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt. Malfoy war kein Todesser geworden, sondern hatte... gehofft, dass Harry gewann?

"Du wolltest allen Ernstes, dass ich gegen Voldemort gewinne?"

"Ja."

"Du hasst mich doch?"

"Pfh... schon lange nicht mehr. Aber das hatte anfangs nichts damit zu tun. Ich wollte nur, dass Voldemort besiegt wird. Von wem, wäre mir egal gewesen. Aber so wie es aussah, war ich dabei auf den Jungen-der- Lebte angewiesen. Dumm war nur, dass ich das erst verstand, nachdem du verurteilt worden warst."

Düster sahen die beiden einander in die Augen.

"Meine Mutter hat alles in ihrer Macht Stehende getan, um dich aus Azkaban draußen zu halten. Doch mit dem Orden, dem Ministerium und Voldemort, samt ihrer jeweiligen Lobbyisten und Spione, geschlossen gegen dich, hatte sie alleine keine Chance. Sie war nicht wie Vater. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, sind ihre Bemühungen während deines Prozesses vermutlich der Grund dafür, dass meine Eltern aufgeflogen sind..."

Beide Jungen sahen ein wenig befangen zu Boden.

"Hm. Nachdem ich mit meinen Überlegungen so weit gekommen war, begann ich, den Tod deiner Verwandten, deinen Prozess, die Zeugen und deine Aussage auf eigene Faust auseinander zu nehmen. Ich erfuhr in diesen Wochen mehr über dich, als ich jemals hatte wissen wollen.

Ich lieh mir Vaters Unsichtbarkeitsumhang- er würde ihn ja nicht mehr brauchen- und bespitzelte deine Freunde. Ich habe eine ganze Woche im Umfeld der Wiesel verbracht, um mehr über dich zu lernen."

Er zog eine abschätzige Grimasse. Harry war beinahe froh, es zu sehen. Das war schon eher der Malfoy, den er kannte.

"Ich habe sogar das Schlamm- Verzeihung, Granger ausspioniert, um herauszufinden, wie deine Freunde über dich dachten.

Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du tatsächlich jemanden umgebracht hattest. Nicht du. Du warst immer viel zu Gryffindor-isch. Und ich war mir sicher, dass deine Freunde das auch wussten. Ich hoffte, dass Granger schon einen Plan hatte, um dich zu befreien.

Zu meinem großen Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass sie zwar zu Anfang Zweifel gehegt, nach deiner Aussage aber die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten. Sie sind schwach, deine Freunde."

"Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", knirschte Harry. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht erneut vor Zorn über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens zu schreien. Das hatte er in Azkaban zur Genüge getan.

"Ich habe ihnen vertraut. Ich wäre für sie gestorben, verdammt! Und sie lassen mich fallen... nur wegen ein paar Tropfen Arsendictum!"

Überrascht setzte sich Draco etwas aufrechter hin. "Arsendictum?"

"Ja, das hatten sie mir vor meiner Aussage gegeben. Ich nehme an, du hast davon gehört?"

"Das schon... aber wie weißt du davon? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in Zaubertränke nicht auf dem Lehrplan stand- nicht, dass das etwas geändert hätte."

"Danke, ich weiß selbst, dass ich von Tränke keine Ahnung habe." Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Hmmm... Weißt du, Fawkes hat mich in Azkaban besucht. Bis vor etwa einer Woche dachte ich, dass er es ernsthaft gut mit mir meint. Ich lernte, mit ihm zu kommunizieren... Er brachte mir einige Bücher aus Hogwarts. So erfuhr ich von dem Gift... Er leistete mir Gesellschaft... Ich dachte, er war der einzige Freund, den ich noch hatte..."

Malfoy sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Und?"

"Was wohl? Er hat mich verraten, wie alle anderen. Er war nur da, um an Informationen über Voldemort ranzukommen. Ich bekomme durch meine Narbe so Manches mit. Das habe ich ihm erzählt. Aber schließlich war meine Nützlichkeit wohl auch abgelaufen."

Dumpfes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

"Ich habe keine Freunde. Jeder, dem ich je vertraut habe, hat mich verraten. Manchmal denke ich, ich sollte es einfach lassen. Aber... nicht, bevor Voldemort bezahlt hat!"

Der harte Tonfall war zurück, ebenso wie der eisige Blick in seinen Augen. Doch Harry wusste nichts davon, wie er aussah. Er war zu tief in seine Gedanken versunken.

"Also... wirst du dich an Voldemort rächen. Und dann?", fragte Malfoy vorsichtig.

"Und dann... werde ich mich endlich vom Acker machen, denke ich. Warum?"

"Nun, ich..." Verlegen brach der Blonde ab.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Welchen Unterschied machte es für Malfoy, ob er lebte oder starb? Wenn Voldemort besiegt wäre, wäre doch auch Malfoy wieder frei.

Frei.

Verstört bemerkte Harry, dass das Gespräch sich so extrem in eine andere Richtung entwickelt hatte, dass er das anfängliche Missverständnis noch immer nicht aufgeklärt hatte.

"Malfoy?"

"Ja?"

Harry war erleichtert, dass Malfoy ihm ohne zu zögern antwortete. Vielleicht war die ganze Off-Topic-Diskussion ja doch zu etwas gut gewesen.

"Wegen vorhin..." Wie sollte er das jetzt sagen? _Weißt du, ich wollte dich nicht vergewaltigen? Ich habe nur mit dir gespielt?_ Wohl kaum.

Bei seinen Worten war alle Farbe aus Malfoys Gesicht gewichen und er war im Stuhl zusammen gesackt.

"...Ja?", hauchte er, jetzt wieder ganz leise und zögerlich.

"Ich... das alles war..." Wieder brach Harry ab.

Malfoy richtete sich auf, als habe er einen Entschluss getroffen. Harry sah ihm an, dass er mühsam versuchte, ruhig auszusehen, als er mit leicht zittriger Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Ich war ein Arschloch dir gegenüber. Du hast jedes Recht, wütend auf mich zu sein. Wenn... wenn es dir hilft... Wenn du meinst, dass es nötig ist, dass... dass du das mit mir machst, ... dann- dann... also, dann ist das wohl okay, ich meine, ... dann werde ich..." Die Worte starben auf seinen Lippen, als die mühsam zusammengekratzte Beherrschung zerbrach. Nackte Angst schien aus seinen Augen.

Harry versetzte es einen Stich.

"Ich wollte das nicht, Malfoy. Ich hoffe, dass ich nie in eine Situation komme, in der ich das tun muss, wovon ich vorhin gesprochen habe- mit dir oder sonst irgendwem. Ich ... Es waren Spionzauber auf diesen Zimmern, Malfoy. Wenn ich in Zukunft in unseren Räumen ungestört sein will, dann musste ich Voldemort überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich der böse Todesser bin, den er haben möchte. Erst mit meinem Silencium habe ich die Lauschzauber gekappt. Ich hoffe, er hat mir abgekauft, dass ich das unabsichtlich getan habe.

Ich würde dir nie freiwillig etwas antun, Malfoy. Dir nicht und auch sonst niemandem.

Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, dass du vor mir Angst hast. Bitte. Bitte, glaub mir. Ich würde das nie tun..."

Er brach ab und sah den anderen aus traurigen, feuchten Augen an.

"Du meinst...", begann Draco nervös. Seine Zunge schoss hervor und befeuchtete seine vor Angst ausgetrockneten Lippen. "Du meinst, das war alles nur Theater? Du... du hast nicht vor, mit mir"- er schluckte hörbar- " zu schlafen?"

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. "Nein! Ganz sicher nicht."

Verwirrt sah Harry, wie nach seinen Worten verschiedene Emotionen in wildem Wechsel über Malfoys Gesicht flackerten. Erleichterung war deutlich, aber auch etwas Anderes. Enttäuschung?

Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Harry öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu fragen, was los war, da hörte er, wie Malfoy wie zu sich selbst flüsterte: "Vermutlich bist du nicht mal an Männern interessiert..."

Harry klappte den Mund erstaunt wieder zu. Wie konnte Malfoy sich in diesem Moment über so etwas Gedanken machen? War es denn wichtig, welche Neigungen er hatte? Es reichte doch bestimmt, dass er gesagt hatte, dass er Malfoy nicht belästigen würde- oder? Welches Interesse konnte Draco Malfoy daran haben, ob Harry schwul war oder hetero?

Bei näherer Überlegung musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er das selbst nicht so genau wusste. Nach dem langen und schrecklichen Tag schweiften seine Gedanken jetzt ungezügelt ab. Er saß stumm da und dachte an Belanglosigkeiten.

Das war diese Sache mit Cho gewesen... Aber diese Episode hatte er schon lange in eine Schublade mit der Aufschrift 'Totaler Fehlschlag' tief in den Windungen seines Hirns begraben. Dann war da Ginny... aber die war eigentlich noch zu jung, als dass er sie sich in einem sexuellen Rahmen vorstellen mochte, auch wenn er sie vor Azkaban gemocht hatte. Dieses 'Mögen' hatte aber auch immer etwas von geschwisterlicher Zuneigung gehabt; damals, als Ron wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen war.

Er seufzte gequält.

Es war nicht so, als hätte er viel Zeit in seinem Leben gehabt, um sich mit der Frage seiner Sexualität auseinander zu setzen. In Azkaban schließlich war ihm jeder Gedanke daran vollends vergangen.

"Keine Ahnung..."

---

Draco sah Harry erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf seine Frage erwartet. Es war ihm ja nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er sie laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Keine Ahnung? Du musst doch wissen, ob du auf Männer oder auf Frauen stehst?"

Er hasste sich für den hoffnungsvollen Ton seiner eigenen Stimme. Harry hatte klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er keinerlei Ambitionen hatte, was Sex mit Draco Malfoy anging. Also sollte er sich jetzt besser zusammennehmen und sich nicht noch weiter blamieren.

Immerhin würde Harry ihn wie es aussah nicht vergewaltigen. Dafür konnte er dankbar sein.

Andererseits... wenn das hieß, dass Harry ihn gar nie anrühren würde...

_Stop! Solche Gedanken kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen. Konzentriere dich, Draco!_

"...denn?" Da hatte er den Salat. Harry hatte ihn etwas gefragt und er hatte es voll verpeilt. _Glanzleistung, Malfoy. Hundert Punkte für Slytherin._

"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich habe gefragt: auf was stehst du denn?"

"Auf di- auf, also, äh"- Das konnte er Harry doch jetzt nicht sagen! Der Gryffindor würde bestimmt nicht mit ihm in einer Wohnung schlafen wollen, wenn er wüsste, dass...

In einer Wohnung.

Warum _hatte_ Potter ihn denn nun eigentlich als Eigentum gefordert?

"Äh, Potter, sag mal: Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich dein _Eigentum_ bin, wenn du gar nichts von mir willst?"

Harry lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. Draco hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen, als er leise in sich hinein nuschelte: "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete! Ich wusste nur, dass ich dich verletzt hatte und sich keiner um dich kümmern würde. Ich wusste nicht, warum Voldemort einfach so einen seiner Todesser hergegeben hat, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du draufgehen könntest, wenn ich mich nicht selbst um dich kümmerte. Dass ich das erst getan habe, nachdem ich dir einen Schock fürs Leben verpasst habe, tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen soll...

Also, sobald Voldemort besiegt ist, bist du frei, okay? Dann bist du mich los.

...Weißt du, die ganze Frage danach, auf wen oder was ich stehe, ist ziemlich müßig. Ich lebe noch so lange, wie ich muss, aber dann mach' ich einen Abgang. Mich hält hier nichts... Also sind die Chancen ziemlich gering, dass ich in diesem Leben noch herausfinde, was Liebe ist, oder?"

Draco hasste den bitteren Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. Er konnte dem Gryffindor nicht sagen, dass... Aber er konnte ihn zumindest wissen lassen, dass er Unrecht hatte. Nicht alle Wesen dieser Welt hatten ihn im Stich gelassen.

"Ha- Potter! Hör auf, so zu reden!" _Das tut mir weh. _

"Dein Leben muss doch nicht enden, wenn Voldemort stirbt. Das ist Unsinn! Es gibt so vieles, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Deine Freunde haben dich im Stich gelassen?

Das waren stumpfsinnige Gryffindors, Harry!" _Nicht so wie ich._

Diesmal konnte er den Ausrutscher nicht mehr vermeiden. Er hatte in den vergangenen vierzehn Monaten so oft an 'Harry' gedacht, dass er Probleme hatte, wie früher den Nachnamen zu benutzen.

Harry war es nicht entgangen. Sein Gesicht war eine Studie in Verwirrung, die Draco zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt vielleicht amüsant gefunden hätte.

"Nicht alle haben dich im Stich gelassen, Harry. Und diejenigen, die es nicht getan haben, wären verdammt enttäuscht von dir, wenn du dich einfach so aus dem Leben schleichen würdest!"

"Nicht alle...?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. "Kann nicht sein. Die ganze WELT hasst mich."

"Harry, hast du dir mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum ich in Azkaban saß?"

Er konnte an Harrys Gesicht sehen, dass der Gedanke ihm noch nicht gekommen war. _Gryffindor_.

"Ich bin eingelocht worden, weil ich mich für dich eingesetzt habe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, jetzt ist es raus. -g-_

_Danke TC, Olaf, coco und Virginia für eure reviews!!!_

_TC: Wow, danke! -mampf, mampf- Genau das Richtige! -mit vollen Backen anstrahl-_

_Olaf: Aber klar. -g-_

_coco: Danke. -umarm- Ich weiß, dass viele diese Sache mit der ausgeschlagenen Freundschaft wieder hochbringen; warum auch nicht. Aber ich denke, beide haben gerade anderes im Sinn als den Beginn ihrer Feindschaft. Tatsächlich denke ich, im Moment sind sie viel zu verwirrt und mit der momentanen Situation überfordert, um bis an den Anfang der Kette von Ereignissen zurückzudenken, die in dieser Situation geendet hat. c - können wir das nicht bis ins hohe Alter komplett anschaffen? Es gibt noch viel zu viel zu lesen. -g- _

_Virginia: Danke: )_


	11. einen Monat später

_(Beta und disclaimer wie immer: siehe Anfang)_

_A/N: Die Jahreszahlen sollen übrigens nur einen zeitlichen Zusammenhang geben, nicht mit irgendetwas identisch sein (laut Internetquellen ist Harry 1980 geboren- das war mir beim ersten Kapitel noch nicht bewusst, also ist es bei mir halt '85...)_

**10.**

_20. Mai 2004_

"Draco? Ich bin zurück."

Harry schloss die Türe hinter sich und schüttelte mühsam seinen Todesserumhang ab. Abwesend sprach er einen kleinen Zauber um das Blut verschwinden zu lassen, das von der schwarzen Robe auf den Teppich getropft war.

"Hallo, Harry." Draco stand in der Badezimmertüre, nur mit einem seidenen Pyjama bekleidet, und sah ihn besorgt an. Naja, so besorgt man eben aussehen konnte, wenn einem eine pinkfarbene Zahnbürste aus dem Mundwinkel hing.

Harrys eigene Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Anblick leicht. "Draco, ich bin in zwei Minuten auch noch da. Putz erst mal zu ende..."

Mit einem Nicken, das Zahnpastatropfen über den Türrahmen sprenkelte, verschwand Draco wieder im Bad. Harry schwenkte den Zauberstab, um noch einmal zu putzen- diesmal allerdings mit einem Lächeln.

Es war erstaunlich, dass er noch immer lächeln konnte. Jeden Tag war er in Voldemorts Auftrag unterwegs und führte Angriffe gegen kleine Zauberersiedlungen oder gegen ahnungslose Muggel.

Es war grausam. Er versuchte, sein Herz zu verschließen, während sein Hirn mechanisch jeden Zauberspruch, den die Todesser unter seinem Kommando verwendeten, für späteren Gebrauch abspeicherte. Das Blut, die Schreie... Nachts hatte er Alpträume. Tags verlangte sein Gewissen, dass er dem bösen Spiel endlich ein Ende bereitete.

Doch das konnte er nicht tun.

Er konnte seine Maske erst fallen lassen, wenn er genug gelernt hatte, um Voldemort tatsächlich gewachsen zu sein. Nicht nur um seiner Rache willen- sondern auch für Draco.

Draco, den einzigen Menschen, der zu ihm gehalten hatte.

Manchmal wollte er laut auflachen, wenn er daran dachte, dass ausgerechnet einer seiner schlimmsten Feinde der Mensch sein sollte, der ihn am besten einschätzen konnte und ihm geglaubt hatte.

An diesem Abend vor über einem Monat, als sie in Voldemorts Festung angekommen waren, hatten sie noch bis zu der Versammlung und auch später am Abend weitergeredet. Nach und nach hatte Harry erfahren, dass Draco mehr als nur Recherche über seinen Fall betrieben hatte. Er hatte für Harry gekämpft. Er hatte jedes Detail ans Tageslicht befördert, das zu einer Revision des Falles hätte führen können. Er hatte sich so intensiv in Harrys Geschichte verbissen, dass er irgendwann Bewunderung für den Gryffindor empfunden hatte. Und mehr als das. Er hatte erkannt, warum er all die Jahre nicht von Harry lassen konnte. Und es hatte nichts mit reinem Blut oder Hausrivalität zu tun.

Die auf diese Enthüllung folgende Gesprächspause hielt mehrere Tage an. Genauer gesagt so lange, bis Harry zum ersten Mal aufgeben wollte.

Er hatte zum ersten Mal getötet.

Mit seinem Zauberstab an der Schläfe stand er abends in ihrem gemeinsamen Bad vor dem Spiegel, als Draco plötzlich hereinplatzte.

Nach einem sehr lauten Streit musste Harry sein Vorhaben aufgeben, da er es nicht übers Herz brachte, den einzigen Menschen, der ihm je vertraut und zu ihm gehalten hatte, im Stich zu lassen. Er fand sich mit dem sonderbaren Gedanken ab, dass Draco Malfoy in ihn, Harry Potter, verliebt war. Er arrangierte sich mit der Tatsache, dass er sich nicht einfach umbringen konnte. Er ließ sich von dem Mann, dessen Herz ebenso sein Eigentum war wie sein Körper, trösten.

Harry liebte Draco nicht, würde es vielleicht auch nie tun.

Draco verstand das und auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, sagte er, er wolle trotzdem für Harry da sein. Er gab, ohne je etwas zurück zu bekommen.

Mehr aus Schuldgefühlen als irgendetwas anderem hatte Harry sich nach zwei Wochen überreden lassen, mit Draco nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinne das Bett zu teilen. Draco hatte ihn im Arm gehalten, nachdem Harry weinend zusammengebrochen war, kaum dass er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. An jenem Tag hatte er gelernt, wie man Imperius mit Cruciatus verband, um das Opfer länger bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

Draco hatte ihn getröstet, hatte ihn im Arm gehalten, während seine Hände sanft über seinen Rücken strichen.

Dann hatte er ihn geküsst.

Harry hatte sich in dem Kuss verloren. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, voller Liebe und Wärme. Nach dem, was Harry an diesem Tag getan hatte, war ihm so kalt... Er versank in der angebotenen Wärme und wollte nur noch vergessen.

Draco gewährte ihm seinen Wunsch.

Am nächsten Morgen erkannte Harry, dass er den Anderen ausgenutzt hatte, und war kurz davor, wieder drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen (genauer gesagt, seinen Dolch), als Draco ihm mit fester Stimme erklärte, dass ihm das auch nicht weiterhelfen würde. Draco wollte lieber einen Harry, der ihn nicht liebte, als gar keinen Harry. Und Harry fühlte, dass er es ihm schuldig war, ihm zumindest körperliche Nähe zu geben, wenn er ihn auch nicht lieben konnte.

Harry war Dracos Leben.

Draco war total von ihm abhängig. Da war der Fakt, dass er Harry liebte; aber auch die Tatsache, dass er dessen Sklaven spielen musste. Draco konnte die Zimmer, die er mit Harry bewohnte, nie verlassen. Außer mit Harry und den Hauselfen, die ihm sein Essen brachten oder die Bettwäsche wechselten, hatte er keinen Kontakt mit anderen Lebewesen. Jeden Tag lebte er auf den Moment hin, wenn Harry zurückkam; immer mit der Furcht, dass dieser Moment eines Tages nicht kommen würde.

'Draco, ich bin zurück', war ein Entwarnungssignal. Nach einigen anfänglichen Problemen mit Todessern, die 'dem Verrätersohn eins auswischen' wollten, waren beide sehr wachsam geworden.

---

_**- Flashback -**_

_"Na, du Verräterschwein? Jetzt bist du, wo du hingehörst!"_

_Klatsch._

_"Aaah!"_

_"Sag, was stellt Potter so alles mit dir an? Bist du jetzt seine kleine Hure?"_

_Gelächter._

_"Weiß er eigentlich, dass das Ministerium dich verurteilt hat, weil du dich für _ihn _eingesetzt hast?"_

_Klägliches Wimmern. "Nein..."_

_"Die Ironie...!"_

_Mehr Gelächter. _

_Klatsch._

_"Uaaah!"_

_"Ich nehme an, du kommst hier nicht viel zum Reden. Muss ja heiß hergehen, nachts..."_

_Gelächter._

_"WAS geht hier vor?"_

_Harry stand in der Türe und blickte mit zornfunkelnden Augen die beiden Todesser an, welche vor dem nackt in seiner Ecke zusammengekauerten Draco standen. Einer hielt eine Peitsche in der rechten Hand. McNair. Dieser drehte sich jetzt grinsend zu Harry um. _

_"Oh, Potter. Wir amüsieren uns nur ein wenig mit dem Verräter."_

_"Das sehe ich. Mit welchem Recht, wenn ich fragen darf?"_

_Die beiden sahen ihn verwirrt an. _

_"Das hier ist MEINE Wohnung und MEIN Sklave. Ich möchte euch höflich bitten, in Zukunft die Hände von meinem Eigentum zu lassen!"_

_McNair und Kollege sahen jetzt definitiv ein wenig beunruhigt aus. _

_"Potter... man wird sich doch einen kleinen Spaß erlauben können."_

_"Ich spaße nicht, wenn es um mein Eigentum geht."_

_Er ging auf den zu einer Kugel zusammengerollten und blutenden Malfoy zu. _

_"Du! Was fällt dir ein, dich von jemand anderem als mir anfassen zu lassen?"_

_"Verzeiht mir, Herr! Es war keine Absicht, Herr!"_

_Die Todesser fanden bei diesem Anblick ihr Grinsen wieder. _

_"Soso, der kleine Malfoy hat also Angst vor dem schrecklichen Potter." _

_Genugtuung._

_"Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen würdet? Ich habe ein 'Gespräch' mit meinem Sklaven zu führen."_

_Schadenfreude. "Aber natürlich, Potter."_

_Die Todesser wandten sich zum Gehen. _

_"McNair?"_

_"Ja, Potter?"_

_"Die Peitsche kannst du hier lassen."_

_Mehr Gelächter._

_Türenschlagen._

_"...Draco? Draco, setz' dich auf. Sie sind weg. ... Oh Gott, was haben sie dir angetan?"_

_Eilig verwandelte sich Harry in einen Phönix. Er weinte für Draco. _

_Erst, als sich all seine Wunden geschlossen hatten, ließ Harry sich langsam aufs Bett sinken und sang dem noch immer zitternden Jungen ein trauriges Lied. Er legte seinen ganzen Schmerz und seine Trauer in den Gesang._

_Draco lauschte dem Phönix, und obgleich er noch immer aufgewühlt war, fühlte er sich geborgen und schlief kurze Zeit später mit glitzernden Tränen in den Augen ein._

_**-Flashback Ende-**_

---

Harry hatte, sobald er wusste wie, heftige Banne um seine Gemächer gelegt, damit niemand ohne seine Erlaubnis eintreten konnte. So war Draco sicher. Doch hin und wieder kam es vor, dass Harry Besuch bekam oder einen Gesprächspartner mitbrachte. Voldemort selbst, oder einen anderen Todesser, der sich nicht abwimmeln ließ.

Dann machte Harry viel lautes Aufhebens darum, die Türe zu öffnen, und gab Draco somit Zeit, sich auf 'Besuch' einzustellen. Im Einzelnen bedeutete das, er musste alles außer einer durchscheinenden Seidenhose ablegen und sich, inklusive Halsband, auf die für diesen Zweck noch immer bereit stehende, verblichene Matratze knien, von wo aus er seinen 'Herrn' demütig und eingeschüchtert begrüßte.

Beide hassten sie dieses Theater, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie ziemlich gut darin. An besonders stressreichen Tagen nutzten sie ihre Schmierenkomödie sogar, um sich durch zusätzliche Adrenalinstöße abzureagieren und unerwünschte Besucher schneller loszuwerden.

Es würde damit anfangen, dass Draco schüchtern fragte, ob sein Herr jetzt gleich oder später seine Anwesenheit wünschte. Es gab einige Todesser, von denen Draco wusste, dass sie den Gedanken eines gleichgeschlechtlichen Paares abstoßend fanden. Für diese Todesser inszenierten die beiden dann ein blatant exhibitionistisches erotisches Schauspiel, das oft damit endete, dass die Gäste den Raum überstürzt verließen, während Harry und Draco nicht minder eilig ins Schlafzimmer wechselten.

Anfangs bereitete es ihnen noch Probleme, dass sie die Herr/ Sklave- Rollen beibehalten mussten, doch bald fanden sie eine Art perverses Vergnügen darin, ihren Part voll auszuspielen, nur um dann mit dem Zufallen der Türe die Rollen umzukehren.

Homophobe Todesser zu vergraulen war eine der ganz wenigen Freuden, welche den beiden ehemaligen Hogwarts-Rivalen noch geblieben waren.

---

Harry kaute desinteressiert auf einem Mozarella-Sandwich herum, das er bei den Hauselfen bestellt hatte, als Draco frisch geduscht und bettfertig das Badezimmer verließ. Er schnappte sich einen der Stühle und positionierte ihn direkt hinter Harrys. Unaufgefordert begann er, dem Schwarzhaarigen die Schultern zu massieren.

"Au, da bricht man sich ja die Finger! Du bist so verspannt, dass man deine Muskeln selbst mit einem Hammer nicht weich klopfen könnte." Der eben deklarierten Hoffnungslosigkeit der Lage zum Trotz knetete er weiter mit Feuereifer Harrys Schultern. Ein lautes Ploppen ertönte und Harry stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. "Aah! Ich glaube, einer der Muskeln ist gerade wieder an seinen Platz zurück gesprungen. Was denkst du, wie viele sind es noch?"

"Och, so ein paar Dutzend, würde ich meinen."

"Sadist", grummelte Harry. Doch sein Gesicht entspannte sich zunehmend. Er war Wachs in Dracos Händen.

Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, dass er nach allem, was geschehen war, noch genug Vertrauen in einen Menschen finden konnte, um sich ihm so ungeschützt auszuliefern. Er hielt nichts vor Draco zurück: weder die Verbrechen, die er jeden Tag in Voldemorts Namen beging, noch die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, wenn er über den Leichen seiner Opfer stand. Auch seine Zweifel, ob er jemals wieder lieben könnte oder ob er nach Voldemorts Tod die Kraft haben würde, weiter zu leben, versteckte er nicht vor Draco.

Der Blonde hörte ihm meist schweigend zu und gab dann seine Meinung zu diesem oder jenem Thema zum Besten. Oft gelang es ihm, Harrys Sorgen zu zerstreuen, ihm Mut zu machen oder ihn abzulenken. Er war eine unschätzbar wertvolle Stütze, ohne die Harry vermutlich schon nach einer Woche aufgegeben hätte.

Nicht nur seine moralische Unterstützung hielt Harry am Leben, sondern auch seine intellektuelle. Abends oder an freien Tagen schmiedeten die beiden zusammen Pläne, wie man den Dunklen Lord zu Fall bringen könnte. Tagsüber, wenn Harry unterwegs war, saß Draco über den Büchern, die Harry ihm regelmäßig besorgte, und suchte nach Flüchen, die seinen Freund im nächsten blutigen Gemetzel am Leben halten konnten. Oder ihm zumindest die 'Arbeit' erleichterten.

Er hatte schon viel Verwendbares gefunden. Eine Möglichkeit, jeden Fluch - sogar den Avada - umzulenken; einen Zauber, der die Potenz eines Mannes beeinträchtigte. Kein Todesser gab sich die Blöße, es zu zeigen, wenn er ihn in den Ruinen eines Dorfes plötzlich nicht hoch bekam - so musste Harry zumindest nachdem er den Fluch gelernt hatte nie wieder Zeuge einer Vergewaltigung werden.

Das Nützlichste jedoch, das Draco bis jetzt gefunden hatte, war ein Spruch, mit dem man die wahre Natur eines Fluches verbergen konnte. Harry konnte diesen Zauber inzwischen stumm und mit minimaler Bewegung des Zauberstabes. Draco hatte ihn schon länger im Erlernen von spruchloser Zauberei unterstützt und nun bewies sich ihr Nutzen so deutlich wie noch nie. Mit Hilfe des neuen Zaubers konnte Harry einen Avada Kedavra vortäuschen, während er in Wirklichkeit nur einen grünen Stupefy abschickte.

Es war nicht viel, aber es waren immerhin eine handvoll Leben, die nicht auf sein Konto gehen würden. Nur wenn der Kampf zu heftig tobte, war für solche Feinheiten leider keine Zeit mehr.

So wie heute.

"Draco... Heute haben wir Hogsmeade angegriffen."

"Hogsmeade?!"

"Ja. Nur zur Einschüchterung. Es war nie geplant, dass wir das Dorf tatsächlich einnehmen, das wäre schön unrealistisch - viel zu nah an Hogwarts, zu gut bewacht. Aber Voldemort wollte, dass wir ein paar Kinder abschlachten, um die Zaubererwelt weiter einzuschüchtern.

Es war ein Hogsmeade- Wochenende", fügte er tonlos hinzu.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco hörte auf, Harrys Schultern zu massieren und umschlang den Oberkörper des

Ex-Gryffindors fest mit beiden Armen. Harry ließ es zu, dass Draco ihn an sich zog und beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr murmelte.

"Es war schrecklich", fuhr er dann fort, in demselben leblosen Tonfall. "Überall Kinder, und wir mittendrin. Ich konnte sie nicht alle schützen. So viele sind gestorben..."

"Schchch, ganz ruhig. Ich bin sicher, dass es ohne dich noch mehr Opfer gegeben hätte."

"Nein, du verstehst nicht! Ich selbst habe eines von den Kindern umgebracht! Ich... ich habe so viele Avadas wie ich konnte umgeleitet und durch Stupefys ersetzt, aber - wir waren zu zwanzigst! Ich konnte nicht alle auf einmal überwachen!

Und dann war da diese Gruppe, drei Kinder... Ich weiß nicht, welches von ihnen einen Todesser als Vater hat, aber das Kind konnte den Todesfluch! Es hat ihn auf einen seiner Mitschüler gerichtet, Draco! Ich habe den Fluch reflektiert und er- er hat den Jungen voll erwischt. Ich habe ein Kind getötet, Draco! Ein Kind!"

"Schch, Harry, du hattest keine Wahl. Wenn du nicht eingegriffen hättest, wäre das andere Kind gestorben."

"Das ist es trotzdem." Harrys Stimme war niedergeschlagen wie selten zuvor. "Ich konnte es vor einem Fluch schützen, aber nicht vor zehn. Später stand Dolohow auch noch so nahe bei mir, dass ich keine Umlenkungsflüche riskieren konnte. Es ist gut, dass ich als Befehlshaber die Macht habe, ihn weiter von mir fort zu schicken; aber das geht auch nicht immer, sonst werden sie misstrauisch.

Gott, ich war so froh, als die Auroren kamen! Endlich konnten wir die Kinder laufen lassen und den Rückzug beginnen. Aber..."

"Was ist?"

"Tonks war dabei." Ein Flüstern.

"Tonks? Die Metamorphmagin, von der du erzählt hast?"

"Ja... Sie hat mich angeschaut... Ihr Blick war so enttäuscht und so- so _mutlos_! So, als hätte sie alle Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Draco, wäre es nicht doch besser gewesen, wenn ich es gelassen hätte? Wenn ich einfach gestorben wäre?"

"Harry, rede nicht so! Was soll denn dann aus mir werden?"

"Entschuldige..."

"Und überhaupt! Wenn du tot wärst, würde Voldemort deinen Körper wie eine Puppe verwenden. Ich habe gehört, er hat weite Kenntnisse in der Nekromantik. Du wärest dann genauso da draußen wie du es jetzt bist, Harry. Nur dass du niemanden schützen könntest, da dein Körper ohne dein Herz unterwegs wäre."

"Mein Herz... meinst du denn, ich habe eins?"

Dracos Brust zog sich bei dem verlorenen Klang von Harrys Stimme schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Natürlich hast du eines. Ohne dein dummes Gryffindorherz hättest du deine früheren Freunde schon längst zum Teufel gejagt, hättest mich den Todessern zum Fraß vorgeworfen und wärst nach Kanada oder in die Schweiz oder was-weiß-ich-wohin abgehauen. Oder du hättest dich Voldemort im Ernst angeschlossen."

"Ja..."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

"Harry?"

"..."

"Harry. Du musst weinen."

"Ich weiß..."

"Und...?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch kann."

"Wenn du nicht mehr weinen kannst, hast du verloren. Das ist der erste Schritt zum Wahnsinn.

Harry, bitte. Versuche es!

Denk an all die Opfer heute."

Harrys Gesicht blieb stumpf.

"Denk an deine Freunde, die dich im Stich gelassen haben. Granger. Weasley. Dumbledore..."

Das Gesicht des einstigen Gryffindors verzog sich.

"Fawkes..."

Eine erste Träne löste sich.

"Denk an die Kindheit, die du nie hattest."

Und Harry wusste, dass er noch weinen konnte. Um sich selbst. Um Draco. Um die Zaubererwelt.

Nachdem Draco seine Arme von ihm gelöst hatte, verwandelte Harry sich in einen Phönix und begann, dicke, heiße Phönixtränen zu vergießen. Stillschweigend ergriff Draco den Zauberstab, den Harry ihm von einem Gefecht mitgebracht hatte, und _accio_te eine flache Schale aus der Küche der Festung. Er fing mit großer Vorsicht jede einzelne Träne des Phönix auf.

Harry trug mittlerweile immer mehrere Fläschchen mit Phönixtränen mit in die Schlacht, welche er dann 'rein zufällig' in einem unbeobachteten Moment über dem einen oder anderen Schwerverletzten der Seite des Lichts verlieren würde. Um Fragen über die Phiolen zu vermeiden, trug er auch immer einige Gifte und etwas Veritaserum mit sich herum, was sich auch schon hin und wieder als äußerst nützlich erwiesen hatte.

Als seine Tränen versiegt waren, verwandelte sich Harry zurück. Dann ließ er sein kaum angeknabbertes Brötchen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er verschwand schleppenden Schrittes ins Bad.

In dieser Nacht war es sehr ruhig im Schlafzimmer. Draco lag bis zum Morgengrauen wach. Er hielt Harry im Arm, während dieser trotz einer großzügigen Dosis 'Traumloser Schlaf' laut wimmerte und sich in Dracos Armen wand, als habe er Schmerzen.

_Du hast ein Herz, Harry. Natürlich hast du ein Herz. Wie könntest du sonst so leiden?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ina, coco, Olaf, vielen Dank für eure reviews: )_


	12. 30 Juli

_(Disclaimer und Beta siehe Anfang)_

**11. **

_30.Juli 2004_

"My Lord, ich habe zwei Gefallen, um die ich Euch bitten möchte."

Harry kniete vor Voldemort auf den kalten Steinen, Blick gesenkt, den Zauberstab in Unterwerfungsgeste vor sich.

"Sprich."

"Morgen ist die letzte Schlacht gegen Hogwarts. Und auch mein Geburtstag. Sagt, kann ich meinen Sklaven mitnehmen? Ich habe ihn unter vollster Kontrolle und er könnte nützlich sein. Er kann mir den Rücken freihalten. Zudem möchte ich mich gleich mit ihm vergnügen können, wenn wir unseren Sieg feiern."

Voldemort grinste mit bösem Verständnis.

"Aber natürlich. Dein Wunsch ist dir gewährt. Was möchtest du noch?"

"Es betrifft meine früheren _Freunde_", spuckte er verachtungsvoll aus.

Voldemort hörte den Hass in Potters Stimme und sah denselben Hass auch in den Gedanken seines treuen Untergebenen. Die Vorstellung, dass der Andere mit seinem Sklaven fleißig Okklumentik übte, lag ihm fern. Er hob eine Augenbraue, um den Anderen zum Weiterreden aufzufordern, was der am Boden Knieende natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

"Nun?"

"Wenn wir morgen auf jemanden aus meinem engsten _Freundeskreis_"- er rümpfte die Nase wie ein Adliger beim Anblick von Schlammblütern- "treffen sollten, fordere ich alleiniges Recht für mich, mit ihnen abzurechnen."

"Gewährt."

---

"Morgen ist es soweit. Die letzte Schlacht gegen die Truppen des Dunklen Lords steht an."

Niemand zweifelte an McGonagalls Worten. Es konnte keine weitere Schlacht geben. Der Krieg hatte bereits so viele Opfer gefordert, dass die Seite des Lichts einfach nicht mehr genug Kämpfer zusammenbringen konnte, um noch einmal in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts saßen etwa dreißig Leute. Es waren die letzten Überlebenden des Phönixordens. Fawkes, das Wahrzeichen des Ordens, saß wie immer still und traurig auf einer Stange in der Ecke. Seit Dumbledores Tod war er sehr schweigsam.Es überraschte niemanden, dass er nicht mehr sang; es war ja auch keiner da, der ihn verstanden hätte. Und Mut machen konnte sein Gesang ihnen auch nicht mehr: Es war zuviel verloren, als dass man sich noch falschen Hoffnungen hingeben wollte.

"Wir alle wissen, dass wir nicht gewinnen können." Abgestumpfte, verhärmte Gesichter nahmen die Worte ohne Überraschung auf. Es herrschte eine gleichgültige Schicksalsergebenheit, welche viele der Anwesenden noch vor drei Monaten erschreckt hätte- bevor sich Harry Potter dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte.

Vorher hatte man noch immer die heimliche Hoffnung gehegt, dass Potter nach seinen zehn Jahren in Azkaban erneut gegen den Dunklen Lord antreten und die Welt für immer von diesem Übel befreien würde. Man hasste ihn auch damals schon, keine Frage. Er war ein kaltblütiger Mörder, der die Zaubererwelt im Stich gelassen hatte. Doch vielleicht wäre er ja nach Azkaban immer noch mächtig, aber verrückt genug, dass man ihn kontrollieren könnte.

Man munkelte, es gebe eine Prophezeiung, laut der nur der Junge- der- Lebt den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte.

Nun, wenn diese Prophezeiung stimmte, dann sah die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt düster aus. Denn der Dunkle Lord war stärker denn je. Schlimmer noch, er hatte jetzt Potter an seiner Seite, der beinahe ebenso stark wie der Dunkle Lord selbst war und mindestens genauso hasserfüllt und grausam.

Beinahe täglich gab es neue Berichte von Todesserangriffen, welche die Rechte Hand des Lords angeführt hatte. Einer war schrecklicher als der Andere. Potter mordete mit steinernem Gesicht und ohne zu zögern. Die wenigen Überlebenden dieser Angriffe waren oft nur durch ein Wunder entkommen, zumeist wussten sie selbst nicht, wie.

Eine solche Überlebende war Hermione. Sie erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an den Tag, als sie Harry gegenüber gestanden hatte.

---

_**-Flashback-**_

_Drei Todesser hatten sie eingekreist. Ihr Zauberstab befand sich in der Hand des mittleren. Resigniert schloss sie die Augen und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche._

_"Halt!"_

_Beim Klang der kalten Stimme des Mannes, der einst ihr Freund gewesen war, schnappten ihre Augen wieder auf._

_"Diese hier gehört mir." _

_Sein grausam kaltes Lächeln ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

_Die Todesser traten respektvoll beiseite, während ihr Anführer den Zauberstab hob. Ein Zischen erklang. _Parsel! _, dachte Hermione. Dann dachte sie gar nichts mehr, denn eine glänzende schwarze Giftschlange raste auf sie zu und versenkte ihre Zähne tief in ihrem Bein. _

_Benommen nahm sie wahr, wie Potter sich über sie beugte. Er spuckte auf ihr verwundetes Bein und der Schmerz ließ sie aufschreien._

_Das Letzte was sie hörte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, war Potters Stimme, die ihr leise ins Ohr zischte: "Wenn ihr mich nicht zu Unrecht eingesperrt hättet, wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen." Später sollte sie den traurigen Blick tief in diesen kalten Augen ihrer Einbildung und der Wirkung des Giftes zurechnen._

_**-Flashback ende-**_

---

Sie war noch am selben Abend in St.Mungos erwacht. Von dem Schlangenbiss war nichts mehr zu sehen. Niemand konnte ihr sagen, was geschehen war; doch es hatte schon vorher Gerüchte von einem Verräter in den Reihen der Todesser gegeben, der während der Angriffe immer wieder Kinder, Muggel und hin und wieder auch den einen oder anderen Zauberer durch unergründliche Tricks rettete.

Er gab sich nie zuerkennen und alle, die davon hörten, bewahrten Stillschweigen, um seine Position nicht zu gefährden. Doch im Orden und auch unter Auroren war das Gerücht längst als Wahrheit akzeptiert worden und man zerbrach sich die Köpfe darüber, wie man an den Zauberer herankommen könnte, um eine engere Zusammenarbeit zu erreichen.

Hermione war ihrem unbekannten Retter dankbar. Doch seit jenem Tag grübelte sie darüber nach, was Potter gemeint haben konnte. Zu Unrecht eingesperrt...? Meinte er damit Azkaban? War er schon so wahnsinnig, dass er den Mord an seinen Verwandten nicht als massives Verbrechen erkannte? Oder wollte er damit andeuten, er sei an diesem Verbrechen unschuldig gewesen?

Sie dachte an Draco Malfoy und dessen Kampf um eine Revision von Potters Fall. Vielen war es wie ein Beweis von Potters Schuld erschienen, dass_ Malfoy_ versuchte, ihn zu befreien.

Hermione war sich nicht so sicher gewesen. Warum sollte ein Malfoy seine Haut für einen aussichtslosen Kampf riskieren? Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.

Sie hatte schließlich aufgehört, sich den Kopf über Malfoys Motive zu zerbrechen, als man ihn kurzerhand als 'Anhänger eines Schwerverbrechers' eingesperrt hatte. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel den nächsten Todesserangriff.

Bald würde es solche 'wichtigeren Dinge' nicht mehr geben.

Morgen war das letzte Gefecht gegen die Todesser und ihre Anhänger. Vampire, Werwölfe und vielleicht auch Schlangen wurden erwartet. Man wusste nicht, was der Dunkle Lord und Potter noch alles an magischen Kreaturen auf ihre Seite gezogen hatten. Die Riesen konnten durch Hagrid und Madame Maxine letztendlich dazu bewegt werden, sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten.

Remus hatte einige Werwölfe auf ihre Seite gebracht. Snape konnte seit Potters Ausbruch aus Azkaban nicht mehr als Spion arbeiten und war darum in der Lage, mit genügend Wolfsbann-Trank für alle aufzuwarten. Auch mehrere aggressive Tränke für den Gebrauch auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte er in den letzten Monaten entwickelt, die bei den Todessern einigen Schaden angerichtet hatten.

Dennoch wusste Hermione, dass McGonagall Recht hatte. Die alte Schulleiterin, welche seit dem Tod ihres Vorgängers zu einer verbitterten und zornigen Anführerin geworden war, fuhr nun fort.

"Wir können nicht gewinnen. Albus Dumbledore ist im Kampf mit Voldemort gefallen. Wenig später wurde Azkaban gestürmt und Potter hat die Seiten gewechselt. Unsere Hoffnung auf Sieg ist minimal; unser Wunsch nach Rache ist groß.

Wir werden kämpfen.

Wir sind kein Schlachtvieh, das man nur für die Zucht hält! Jeder Mensch ist gleich viel Wert, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, Reinblut oder Halbblut, Werwolf oder Vampir! Wir wollen nicht in einer Welt leben, in der ein Mensch nur soviel Wert ist wie sein Stammbaum! Wir wollen Freiheit und Gleichheit! Wenn wir das nicht haben können, wählen wir den Tod.

Doch wir werden nicht stillschweigend untergehen. Zeigen wir der Welt, dass die Zauberer Großbritanniens sich nicht unterdrücken lassen. Und so rufe ich euch alle zu unserem letzten Kampf: Gegen die Todesser!"

Wütendes Geschrei beantwortete ihren Ruf.

---

"Du solltest gehen."

"Warum? Ich weiß doch, dass er mich verraten hat. Weshalb noch mal hoffen? Wenn ich hoffe, kann ich wieder enttäuscht werden."

"Woher weißt du, dass du enttäuscht wirst?"

"Bisher hat mich noch jeder enttäuscht- außer vielleicht du."

"Aber er ist ein Phönix und Phönixe lügen nicht. Das können sie gar nicht."

"Und trotzdem hat er mich im Stich gelassen. Eine Woche, Draco. Eine ganze verdammte Woche!"

"Vielleicht ist etwas geschehen?"

"Selbst wenn er verbrannt wäre, hätte es nicht länger als drei Tage dauern dürfen."

"Und wenn er gestorben ist?"

"Er ist Dumbledores Vertrauter, nur dessen Tod könnte ihm schaden. Aber selbst wenn der alte Mann stirbt, würde Fawkes das vermutlich überleben. Phönixe sind nahezu unsterblich! Und falls doch: was bringt es dann, hin zu fliegen?"

"Du wüsstest zumindest, dass er dich nicht verraten hat."

"Wozu ist das jetzt noch gut?"

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht vorhast, den morgigen Tag zu überleben. Wenn ich ... wenn meine Liebe nicht genug ist, um dich hier zu halten... dann... kann es vielleicht Fawkes? Ich weiß, dass du diesen Vogel mehr als alles Andere geliebt hast. Er war immerhin ein Jahr lang der einzige Freund, von dem du wusstest."

"Ja..."

"Also bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und geh hin. Wir bekommen hier nie Nachrichten. Voldemort hält sämtliche Informationen vor dir geheim. Wir haben die Bücherei, um zu lernen; aber nie eine Nachricht von der Welt außerhalb der Festung. Du kommst auch nur bei den Kämpfen für ein paar Stunden nach draußen; im Prinzip bist du ebenso eingesperrt wie ich.

Du weißt nicht, was Fawkes damals wirklich abgehalten hat.

Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst. Aber um der Freundschaft willen, die uns verbindet: Bitte, versuche es!"

---

"Gegen Potter!"

Ein weiterer Aufschrei.

"Gegen den Dunklen Lord!"

Der bisher lauteste Schrei.

Es war ein Schrei der Verzweiflung. Hermione fragte sich, wie viele der Zauberer, die heute noch ihren Willen, im Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit ihr Leben zu lassen, lautstark zum Ausdruck brachten- morgen vielleicht beim ersten Fluch der letzten Schlacht das Weite suchen würden.

Eine sanfte, klagende Melodie vor dem Fenster riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Auch Fawkes hatte sie bemerkt. Er saß plötzlich aufrechter; dann schoss er mit weit ausholenden Schwingen schnell wie ein Entwaffnungszauber zum Fenster hinaus.

"Fawkes, wo willst du hin?"

"Fawkes!"

"Wenn wir doch nur jemanden hätten, der ihn versteht...!"

---

"_Fawkes."_

_"Harry Potter."_

_"Du lebst also."_

_"Sollte ich das nicht tun?"_

_"Nein, ist schon gut."_

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief. Der Andere klang geradezu enttäuscht.

_"Wenn du nicht meinetwegen hier bist, was willst du dann in Hogwarts? Bist du jetzt auch Spion geworden?"_

_"Pah! Ich bin schon deinetwegen hier. Draco hat mich geschickt. Er meinte, Phönixe könnten nicht lügen. Nun, ich habe wohl soeben den Beweis gefunden, dass es einen Phönix gibt, der es doch kann."_

_"Du bist kein echter Phönix."_

_"Ich spreche von dir."_

_"Von mir?"_

_" '_Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Harry.'_ Kommt dir das irgendwoher bekannt vor?"_

_"Ich habe mein Wort nie gebrochen. Ich habe immer zu dir gehalten- bis du dich von uns abgewendet hast." _

Fawkes starrte den anderen Phönix zornig an. Er wusste, er konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Und doch verspürte er gerade solch eine Enttäuschung und Wut, dass er entgegen jeder Vorsicht am liebsten seinen Schnabel in die grünen Augen des Phönix' getrieben hätte, der in so vorwurfsvoller Haltung vor ihm auf dem Dach des Westturmes saß.

_"Das ist nicht wahr. Du hast mich an Dumbledore verraten."_

_"Um dein Leben zu retten."_

Fawkes hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Phönix verächtlich schnauben konnte; doch als etwas anderes ließ sich das kehlige Geräusch, das sein Gegenüber nun produzierte, nicht beschreiben.

_"Ach, du hast es also mir zuliebe getan? Oh, wie edelmütig!"_

_"Potter, was soll das? Du bist es doch, der uns im Stich gelassen hat!"_

_"ICH habe EUCH im Stich gelassen?!"_

_"Du hast dich Voldemort angeschlossen."_

_"Nachdem du mich verlassen hast."_

_"Ich habe dich nicht... Oh Justitia!!!"_

_"Na, endlich geschnallt?"_

Fawkes hörte die Bitterkeit in der Stimme des anderen Phönix und schloss entsetzt die Augen.

_"_Drei Tage_, hast du mir gesagt, Fawkes. Allerhöchstens. Und eine Woche später kam Voldemort- aber von dir hatte ich immer noch nichts gehört! _

_Wenn Dumbledore sein Wort gehalten und am nächsten Tag meinen Fall neu aufgerollt hätte, wäre ich Voldemort vielleicht nicht in die Hände gefallen. _

_Wenn du mich nicht an Dumbledore verraten hättest, hätte ich euch vielleicht wenigstens vor dem geplanten Angriff auf Azkaban warnen können! Wenn..." _

_"Albus ist tot, Harry."_

_"..."_

_"Er ist an dem Tag im Fuchsbau auf Voldemort gestoßen."_

_"..."_

_"Den Weasleys ist nichts weiter geschehen, aber Albus ist bei dem Duell gefallen."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Er war mein Vertrauter. Es ist wahr, ich hatte mich damals bereits mehr an dich gebunden denn an ihn, sodass ich nicht mit ihm in dem Tod gerissen wurde. Aber ich war zwei Wochen lang geschwächt. Dann verbrannte ich endlich und stand mit neuer Stärke aus meiner Asche wieder auf. Ich stand auf und fand mich in einer Welt wieder, die einen aussichtslosen Krieg führte. _

_Du warst zu Voldemort übergelaufen. _

_Am liebsten wäre ich gleich wieder zu Asche zerfallen."_

_"Du meinst... du hast mich nicht absichtlich verlassen?"_

_"Natürlich nicht! Du warst mir wichtiger als selbst mein Vertrauter!"_

_"Oh Fawkes...!"_

In den grünen Augen des Animagus- Phönix schimmerten Tränen.

_"Nun, es ist zu spät, um zu klagen. Du hast ja deine Wahl schon getroffen."_

Diesmal war es an Fawkes, bitter zu klingen.

_"Welche Wahl?"_

_"Du hast dich von uns abgewendet. Nun, wenn du dachtest, ich hätte dich verraten, dann warst du einsam genug... dass ich solch eine Entscheidung verstehen kann. Trotzdem hätte ich es von dir nicht erwartet."_

Traurig sah er Harry an.

"_Ich erinnere mich noch gut an deine Worte: du wolltest eher sterben, als dich jemals Voldemort anzuschließen."_

_"Das hat sich nicht geändert."_

_"Was?"_

_"Ich mag die Rolle seines Untergebenen spielen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es auch bin. War Snape etwa auf seiner Seite?_

_Ich trage das Schwarze Mal, doch da meine Kräfte so stark wie seine sind, kann er mich damit nur begrenzt kontrollieren. _

_Voldemort glaubt, er habe mich in der Hand... Ich kann dir sagen, er wird morgen eine schöne Überraschung erleben! _

_Draco hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Er war es auch, der mir gezeigt hat, wie man einen Stupefy wie einen Avada aussehen lässt."_

_"DU bist für die vielen Überlebenden in den Kämpfen verantwortlich?"_

_"Fawkes, denk doch mal mit", _schalt Harry müde. _"Was, außer Phönixtränen, hätte einen Biss wie den an Hermiones Wade heilen können?"_

_"Du bist nicht auf seiner Seite?"_

Fawkes klang fast ehrfürchtig.

_"Nein! Wie könnte ich!"_

_"Oh Harry! Es tut mir so leid!"_

_"Mir auch, Fawkes, glaub mir; mir auch."_

---

"Was ist es?"

"Sieht aus wie ein Phönix."

"Hä? Ich weiß, dass Fawkes da oben ist. Aber warum?"

"Nein, nein, ein anderer Phönix."

"Es gibt noch andere?!

"Ron, sei nicht dumm! Natürlich ist Fawkes nicht der Letzte seiner Art. Sie sind vielleicht selten, aber bei Weitem noch nicht ausgestorben. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich auch noch nie einen anderen gesehen habe..."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie versuchte sich noch weiter aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, um einen besseren Blick auf die beiden magischen Vögel zu erhaschen. Dabei wäre sie fast aus dem Fenster gefallen. Ron konnte sie gerade noch festhalten.

"Es sieht aus, als würden sie sich unterhalten."

"Meinst du, das ist Fawkes' 'geheimer Kontakt', von dem er Dumbledore immer Informationen überbracht hat?"

"Das könnte gut sein; immerhin wären Phönixtränen eine Möglichkeit, um die Heilung deines Beines zu erklären."

"Aber wer auf Voldemorts Seite könnte denn heimlich einen Phönix haben...?"

"Ich weiß es ni-"

"Er weint!"

"Wer?"

"Der andere Phönix! ...Und Fawkes auch!!!"

"Oh Merlin. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen."

---

_"Du dachtest all die Wochen, ich habe dich im Stich gelassen? Und du hast trotzdem weiter gegen Voldemort Pläne geschmiedet?"_

_"Es ist der einzige Grund, warum ich noch lebe."_

_"Für deine Rache?"_

_"Anfangs ja, jetzt nicht mehr."_

_"Wie meinst du das?"_

_"Ich habe jetzt noch einen Grund mehr, Voldemort zu überleben. Ich darf nicht sterben, solange er noch lebt, weil ich dann Draco den Todessen ausliefern würde."_

_"Draco? Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Ja, eben der. Er ist der einzige Mensch, der an mich geglaubt hat. Wusstest du, dass er versucht hat, mich frei zu bekommen?"_

_"Ja, es war groß in der Zeitung. Ich habe es dir damals nicht erzählt, weil ich dachte, es würde dich nur zusätzlich belasten."_

_"Wie das?"  
_

_"Nun, sein Kampf war von Anfang an aussichtslos. Wenn du daran geglaubt hättest, dass er es ernst meint, dann hättest du seinetwegen noch zusätzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen._

_Wenn du aber gedacht hättest, es sei ein Plan Voldemorts, um dich weiter zu diskreditieren, wärest du womöglich noch verbitterter geworden. Das wollte ich nicht riskieren."_

_"Ach so..."_

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Doch er war gerade dabei, sein Vertrauen in Fawkes zurück zu gewinnen, und wollte das nicht wegen einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit aufgeben. Es tat zu gut, seinen alten Freund zurück zu haben.

_"Habt ihr für morgen einen Plan?"_

_"Hmm.. Selbst wenn, es würde nicht viel bringen, wenn ich ihn dir verrate: Wenn du Vorschläge zur Verbesserung hast, kann ich sie nicht übermitteln. Es ist niemand mehr da, der meine Sprache versteht. Niemand außer dir..."_

_"Das tut mir leid."_

_"Ja..."_

_"Hm. Vertraust du mir genug, um mir die Pläne trotzdem zu sagen? Dann kann ich zumindest von meiner Seite her Schadenseindämmung betreiben, bis der Moment gekommen ist, um Voldemort gegenüber zu treten..."_

_"Seien wir ehrlich. Wir beide wissen, dass Orden, Auroren und vereinzelte Anhänger des Lichts morgen ohne dich nicht gewinnen können. Das wissen sie alle genauso gut wie wir, Harry."_

_"Was willst du damit sagen?"_

_"Es gibt keinen Plan."_

_"Oh Merlin..."_

_"Harry, ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Du hast mir wieder Hoffnung gegeben."_

_"Du mir auch."_

_"Wie das?"_

_"Für einen der Sprüche morgen brauche ich viel Selbstbewusstsein. Sonst besteht die Gefahr, dass ich mich darin verliere. Draco weiß so gut wie ich, dass ich ihn mag, aber nicht liebe. Wenn ich je mein Herz verschenkt habe, dann an Hedwig und dich. Ohne... ohne das Wissen, dass du zu mir hältst, könnte ich meinen Teil von dem Zauber vielleicht nicht wirken. Ich fühlte mich so einsam. Ich weiß, es ist ungerecht gegenüber Draco, er bemüht sich so um mich. Aber... Ich brauche dich, Fawkes." _

Wäre er ein Mensch, dann wäre Fawkes jetzt vielleicht rot angelaufen. Doch der Phönix sah Harry nur lange an und begann dann leise zu weinen.

_"Harry, gibt es denn keine Menschen, die dir etwas bedeuten?"_

_"Draco ist der Einzige."_

_"Und du liebst ihn nicht?"_

_"Ich wurde zu oft von den Menschen enttäuscht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je Liebe für einen Menschen werde empfinden können. Aber ich habe ja dich..."_

Auch über Harrys Wangen liefen Tränen. Erst durch Fawkes Worte war ihm bewusst geworden, zu was für einen emotionalen Krüppel das Schicksal ihn gemacht hatte.

Die beiden Phönixe saßen noch lange nebeneinander auf dem Turm und weinten in stummer Trauer. Endlich aber lösten sie sich von ihrem Schmerz.

_"Ich muss zurück. Wenn ich morgen auch nur einen Fehler mache, war alles umsonst. Ich sollte schlafen. ...Außerdem muss ich mich von Draco verabschieden."_

_"Verabschieden, Harry?"_

_"Er weiß, dass ich nicht vorhabe, viel länger als Voldemort zu leben. Tatsächlich hat er mir schließlich sogar den Spruch gegeben, den er schon zu Anfang gefunden, aber vor mir versteckt hat. Er wirkt auf unsere Verbindung... Wenn ich diesen Zauber entfessele, dann geht Voldemort mit Sicherheit drauf- aber, und deshalb wollte Draco nicht, dass ich es tue, sehr wahrscheinlich erwischt es auch mich."_

Lange Zeit sahen sie einander schweigend an. Dann sprach Fawkes.

_"Harry, wenn du stirbst, sterbe auch ich. Denk daran, du bist ein Phönix; wir vergehen nicht so leicht. Wer weiß? Vielleicht sehen wir einander morgen Abend ja doch in dieser Welt wieder?"_

_"Ich würde nicht darauf hoffen. Aber es ist schön, zu wissen, dass ich nicht alleine auf die Reise gehen muss. Wir sehen uns also morgen- so, oder so..."_

_"Leb wohl..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jaaa... Es kommt noch ein Kapitel, plus Epilog. Da ich die nächsten zehn Tage nicht zu Hause bin, müsst ihr euch wohl ein wenig gedulden._

_Sorry..._

_Danke an meine Handvoll reviewer: Virginia, Out of my mind und coco!!! _

_Viginia- denke ich auch; aber schrecklich ist es natürlich trotzdem..._

_Out of your mind: Hi, willkommen: ) Danke für die review!!! Ja, mir tut Draco auch leid. (ist das scheinheilig von mir...?) ;D_

_coco: Wie immer danke für die liebe review. -knuddel-_


	13. 31 Juli

_A/N: Ich glaube, im Folgenden benehmen sich einige sonst eher positiven Charaktere ziemlich OOC. Erklären kann ich es nur damit: Sie sind wütend. Sie sind verzweifelt. Sie haben nichts mehr zu verlieren und eine große Menge Hass. _

_A/N2: Schullatein ist bei mir inzwischen ein paar Jahre her... Also meine Garantie darauf, dass die Spruchfetzen nicht allzuviel Sinn ergeben. -g-_

_(Disclaimer und Beta wie immer: siehe Anfang)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**12.**

"Es geht los." Dracos Stimme zitterte.

Harry warf dem blassen jungen Mann neben sich einen besorgten Blick zu. Es war das erste Mal seit drei Monaten, dass Draco ihre Gemächer verlassen durfte. Zwar hatte er seine Tage damit verbracht, Bücher mit alten Flüchen und modernen Illusionszaubern zu wälzen und seine Magie zu üben; doch er war, mangels Bewegung, in keinem besonders guten körperlichen Zustand. Zudem musste er auch heute seine Rolle als Harrys Sklave spielen. Er trug im Gegensatz zu Harry keine Todesserrobe, behängt mit dutzendweise statischen Abwehrzaubern, sondern eine enge Lederhose, ein durchsichtiges Netzhemd und ein Halsband.

Harry und er hatten alle Schutzzauber, die sie kannten, in dieses Halsband gewoben; dennoch fühlte sich Draco in der entwürdigend freizügigen Kleidung bemerkenswert schutzlos.

Zitternd blickte er auf das Schlachtfeld.

Zu seiner Rechten und Linken standen Schulter an Schulter die Todesser und Voldemorts übrige Alliierte. Auf der anderen Seite des Feldes stand eng aneinandergedrückt ein bunter Haufen von scheinbar wahllos zusammen gewürfelten Kreaturen. Menschen, Zentauren und sogar Hauselfen sahen ihnen mit leeren, schicksalsergebenen Blicken entgegen.

Er erkannte einige Zauberer in der traditionellen Kleidung des Phönixordens, sowie einige in der Kluft der Auroren. Zu seinem Entsetzen trugen gut die Hälfte ihrer Gegner die Schulroben von Hogwarts.

"Sie haben schon nur noch so wenige Kämpfer übrig, dass sie die Kinder und Hauselfen mit in die Schlacht schicken." Er wechselte einen traurigen Blick mit Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.

"Fawkes sagt, sie haben keine Hoffnung, zu gewinnen. Jetzt erst verstehe ich, was er damit meinte..."

Die erschreckend kleine Gruppe der Kämpfer des Lichts, die sich vor den altehrwürdigen Toren der Zaubererschule versammelt hatte, wirkte im Angesicht der wohl- organisierten, in einschüchternden Doppelreihen aufgestellten Todesser geradezu erbärmlich.

Jetzt trat Voldemort vor.

"Händigt mir die Schule freiwillig aus, dann ist es für euch alle schneller vorbei!" Er grinste hämisch und es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, dass er auch bei einer Kapitulation nicht darauf verzichten würde, seine Opfer vor ihrem Tod leiden zu lassen.

Minerva McGonagall trat vor.

"Wir verhandeln nicht mit skrupellosen Mördern! Lass die Spielchen und mach dich bereit zu sterben, V- Voldemort!"

Eins musste Harry seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin lassen: Selbst als ihre Stimme zitterte, zeigte ihre aufrechte Haltung nichts als gerechten Zorn und die Bereitschaft, kämpfend unterzugehen.

Voldemort war nicht beeindruckt. Er lachte.

"Sag, Schulleiterin, ist das alles, was von eurem erbärmlichen Widerstand übrig ist? Da wird sich mein Feldmarschall ja geradezu langweilen!"

Er warf einen bezeichnenden Blick zu Harry. Dieser ließ sich auf die Farce ein und zog Draco am Halsband zu sich heran. "Keine Sorge, mein Lord. Ich werde mich schon zu beschäftigen wissen."

Ohne weitere große Worte küsste er Draco hart auf den Mund.

Es war ihr letzter Kuss vor der Schlacht. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass er für die beiden jungen Männer absolut nichts mit Dominanz oder Lust zu tun hatte. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch, den anderen zu spüren, bevor man vielleicht für immer voneinander getrennt wurde.

---

Ron wandte niedergeschlagen den Blick ab.

Diese ..._Person_, die aussah wie Harry, hatte mit seinem alten Schulfreund aber auch gar nichts mehr gemeinsam. Irgendwie hatte er in einem Winkel seines Hirns immer noch darauf gehofft, dass Harry die Dursleys eher aus Versehen ermordet hatte und eigentlich auf ihrer Seite war.

Doch wie er nun seinen persönlichen Erzfeind aus Schultagen in dieser herablassenden und entwürdigenden Art küsste, da verstand Ron auf einmal, dass von dem alten Harry Potter nichts mehr übrig war.

Dieser Mann, der es fertig brachte, dass Ron sogar Draco Malfoy bemitleidete, hatte ungezählte Morde begangen. Er führte Voldemorts Truppen von einem blutigen Gemetzel ins nächste. Er kannte keine Freunde mehr. Er war hartherzig und kalt... und er würde vermutlich der Grund dafür sein, dass keiner von ihnen den heutigen Tag überlebte.

Ron hoffte nur noch, dass es ein schneller Tod sein würde.

---

"Avada Kedavra!"

Mit einer unnötig großen Geste schickte Harry einen weiteren Auror zu Boden. Seine Illusion funktionierte so tadellos wie eh und je. McNair warf ihm von der Seite einen triumphierenden Blick zu und stürzte sich vorwärts ins dichteste Getümmel.

"Jetzt, Draco", flüsterte Harry dem dicht neben ihm stehenden Blonden zu.

Während um sie her die Schlacht tobte, zogen sich die beiden verurteilten Schwarzmagier an den Rand des Getümmels, in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes zurück. Dort begannen sie mit der Rezitation eines komplexen Zaubers, den seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr gewirkt hatte. Er erforderte zwei Zauberer, welche die Formel in absoluter Harmonie miteinander sprachen. Ein Missklang, ein einziger Hauch von Misstrauen zwischen den Beiden und der Zauber würde scheitern.

Draco schloss die Augen in Konzentration. Harry perlte der Schweiß von der Stirn, doch er zwang sich, weiter das Schachtfeld im Auge zu behalten. Wenn Voldemort zu früh erkannte, was er plante, dann war alles umsonst.

_"... noctem aeternam..."_

Im Moment war Voldemort vollkommen damit zufrieden, sich eine Bahn durch seine Gegner zu schneiden. Grüne Blitze zuckten um ihn herum, Leichen säumten seinen Weg.

Vor Harrys Augen starben wie jeden Tag so viele Unbekannte... doch diesmal waren auch bekannte Gesichter dabei. Ron. Professor Sprout. Firenze.

"..._ vindicate et ..."_

Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, während er das schreckliche Morden beobachtete, doch er konnte nichts tun. Der Zauber verlangte all seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"..._ adesse et numquam..."_

Draco hatte den Fluch vor einem Monat entdeckt und seitdem hatten sie Tag und Nacht daran geübt. Gestern Morgen waren sie endlich soweit gewesen, dass er ihnen das erste Mal gelungen war.

So viele von Harrys ehemaligen Freunden waren schon gefallen. Luna. Dumbledore. Ginny. Shacklebolt. Hagrid.

Auch wenn sie ihn verraten hatten, so empfand er doch keine Genugtuung dabei, wenn um ihn her Menschen starben, die ihn während seiner Schuljahre begleitet hatten, mit denen er gestritten, geweint und gelacht hatte.

"_... liberare non potest..."_

Heute würde er alledem ein Ende setzen. Die Muggel würden nie wissen, was geschehen war; die Zaubererwelt würde es vermutlich erst in einigen Wochen merken, wenn sich die Ersten aus ihren Verstecken trauten.

Im Lauf der letzten drei Monate waren immer mehr Zauberer aus England ausgewandert, um sich vor Voldemort und seiner Rechten Hand in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur die wenigen tapferen Seelen, die heute zum Kampf erschienen waren, hielten noch immer die Stellung. Harry hoffte, dass am Ende des Tages noch Angehörige dieser Gruppe übrig sein würden.

"_...et perire."_

Er sah Draco an. Der Blonde fing seinen Blick und hielt ihn. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt, die Schlacht um sie herum vergessen, als beide Zauberer die Magie um sich fühlten, welche sie heraufbeschworen hatten.

"Du musst das Ziel aktivieren."

"Ich weiß. Heute werde ich wirklich zum Massenmörder."

"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Leb wohl..."

"Du auch..."

Harry löste seine Hände von Dracos und hielt seinem einzigen menschlichen Freund seinen linken Arm entgegen. Das schwarze Mal schimmerte kalt und unheilbringend auf der blassen Haut.

Draco streckte seine Hand aus. Die Magie zog sich zwischen ihren Händen zusammen. Gleich...

"POTTER!"

Harry und Draco fuhren herum, Zauberstäbe erhoben.

Alastor Moody und Minerva McGonagall standen ihnen gegenüber, blutbesudelt und mit Wahnsinn im Blick. Es zerriss Harry das Herz, doch gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass der Zauber jetzt auf sein Ziel gebunden werden musste. Sonst wäre alles umsonst, alles...

"Potter, wie konnten Sie nur! Wie konnten Sie uns das antun!" McGonagall war genauso mutlos wie alle anderen, doch in den Tiefen ihrer Augen leuchtete noch immer ein Feuer, das, wenn nicht Gerechtigkeit, dann zumindest Rache verlangte.

Harry sah sie gequält an. "Ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier irgendwen verraten hat. Und ich muss jetzt Voldemort erledigen, also bitte, Professor, geben Sie mir nur noch eine Minute, dann können Sie von mir aus- " Weiter kam er nicht, denn Moody schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"_Caedus!_"

Dracos Zauberstab senkte sich, noch ehe Harry seinen erhoben hatte. "_Protego!_"

Kurz danach trafHarrys Fluch McGonagall und schickte sie zu Boden.

Moody kniff zornig die Augen zusammen. "Malfoy! Wieso beschützt du einen Todesser, der dich misshandelt?"

"Er misshandelt mich nicht- und er wird Voldemort besiegen."

"Soso, die Rechte Hand will also die ganze Macht für sich haben. Potter, ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie ehrgeizig du bist. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry sprang zur Seite und riss Draco mit sich. Der Todesfluch zischte scharf an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei. Mit einer geschmeidigen Rolle stand er wieder auf den Beinen. Schnell wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegner zu, der gerade einen weiteren Fluch sprach.

Harry konterte, während Draco aufstand. Moody eröffnete ein wahres Maschinengewehrfeuer an Flüchen und alles, was Harry tun konnte, war reagieren. Endlich fand er mit Dracos Hilfe eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des alten Auroren. Noch immer schimmerte der unfertige Zauber zwischen den beiden Azkaban- Flüchtlingen.

"_Sa-"_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Im Reflex hatte Harry seinen _Stupor_ wie immer als Todesfluch maskiert. Doch während Moody stürzte, erklang in Harrys Rücken eine andere Stimme.

"_Sectumsempra!" _

"AAAaaaah!"

Ungläubig beobachtete Harry, wie Draco neben ihm zusammenbrach. Eine weite blutige Wunde klaffte über seiner Brust. Sie reichte von der linken Schulter bis zur rechten Hüfte. Blut quoll in einem roten Schwall aus Draco und sickerte in den Boden der Felder von Hogwarts.

Sie hatten sich voll auf Moody konzentriert und McGonagall aus den Augen gelassen. Die korrekte alte Lehrerin hatte einen der bösartigsten Flüche (nach den Unverzeihlichen) von hinten auf Harry gerichtet. Draco war im letzten Moment dazwischen getreten.

"_Expelliarmus!_", warf Harry der alten Frau mit solcher Kraft entgegen, dass ihr Zauberstab zerbarst und sie von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Sie kam mehrere Meter weiter zu liegen.

Harry kniete sich nieder und zog den blutenden Draco in seine Arme.

In diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, was er sich die ganze Zeit über nicht eingestanden hatte:

Er mochte Draco nicht auf dieselbe Art geliebt haben wie dieser ihn; doch auf seine ganz eigene Art _hatte _er Dracos Liebe erwidert.

Denn wie könnte dieser Moment sonst so schmerzhaft sein?

"DRAAACOOOOOOOOOOOO, NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Harry...", flüsterte Draco schwach. "Der Zauber..." Matt hob er die Hand.

"Draco! Ich sollte heute sterben, nicht du!", weinte Harry verzweifelt. "Du solltest leben..."

Draco lächelte. "Wie könnte ich ohne dich weiterleben?"

Harry schluchzte. Seine heißen Tränen fielen auf Dracos zerfetzten Oberkörper. Keiner von Beiden bemerkte, wie sich die Wunde unter den Tränen langsam schloss.

Doch welchen Unterschied machte es auch? Draco hatte bereits zu viel Blut verloren. Es gab keine Hoffnung.

"Draco... wenn nicht für dich, für wen soll ich die Zaubererwelt denn dann retten?"

"Für dich selbst..." Dracos Stimme wurde immer schwächer.

Harry lachte bitter auf. "Mich?"

"Harry, auch wenn du sterben willst, du hattest so lange vor" -hust, hust- "chrm. - Voldemort zu vernichten- das darfst du nicht meinetwegen hhhhha"- ein Keuchen -" ..nicht meinetwegen aufgeben. Es ist doch alles, was noch bleibt."

Die beiden sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Dann streckte Harry seinen Arm aus.

"Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Draco lächelte ihn wieder an, doch diesmal sprach Schmerz aus seinem Blick. "Es ist nicht nett, einen Sterbenden anzulügen", brachte er heraus, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte und einen Blutklumpen ins Gras spuckte.

"Nein, du verstehst nicht... Ich habe mich immer dagegen gesperrt, aber heute habe ich es begriffen. Nicht Fawkes war in den drei schlimmsten Monaten meines Lebens für mich da, sondern du, Draco! Glaubst du denn, das alles sei bedeutungslos gewesen? Glaubst du, ich hätte mit dir das Bett teilen können, wenn ich mich nicht zu dir hingezogen gefühlt hätte?"

"Hingezogen..."

"Glaubst du, wir könnten diesen Zauber auch nur versuchen, wenn du nicht mein absolutes Vertrauen hättest? Ich liebe dich, Draco. Ich liebe dich."

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos makellose, weiße Brust und weinte.

"Dann beweise es mir... Zeig mir den Zauber, den unsere Liebe gewirkt hat... Das ist meine letzte Bitte..."

Harry ließ zu, dass Draco seinen Arm ergriff. Heißer Schmerz schoss durch den Arm und er versank in Dunkelheit.

---

Neville war von einem der ersten _Avadas_ getroffen worden, die Harry geschickt hatte. Er war mehr als überrascht, als er nach einem kurzen Blackout am Rand des Schlachtfeldes wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Er hätte tot sein müssen.

Verwirrt wollte er sich aufrichten und merkte, dass er es nicht konnte. Panische Angst überkam ihn bei dem Gedanken, dass Potter den Avada irgendwie verhauen hatte und er jetzt gelähmt, aber nicht ganz tot war und für den Rest seines Lebens so bleiben würde.

Doch dann merkte er, dass seine Beine und Arme durchaus nicht gefühllos waren, sondern lediglich in ihrer Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, denn er hatte es schon im ersten Schuljahr ausgiebig genießen dürfen. Es war die Ganzkörperklammer.

Während er noch verwirrt versuchte zu verstehen, wie ein deutlicher grüner Avada, der präzise auf ihn zugerast war, sich auf einmal in einen Petrificus verwandeln konnte, hörte er plötzlich Stimmen.

"Ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier irgendwen verraten hat. Und ich muss jetzt Voldemort erledigen, also bitte, Professor, geben Sie mir nur noch eine Minute, dann können Sie von mir aus- "

"_Caedus!_"

Mit steigender Verwirrung lauschte Neville dem sich nun entspannenden Duell.

Er bekam mit, wie McGonagall nach einem Avada benommen wieder aufstand und von einem Expelliarmus erneut gefällt wurde. Er wurde Zeuge der letzten Worte zwischen Malfoy und Potter.

Und er begann zu verstehen, dass sie alle einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatten.

Im selben Moment hörte er die Schreie.

---

Voldemort leckte sich das Blut von seinem Kurzschwert. In der Schlacht konnte er aus Zeitgründen keinen Cruciatus verwenden, doch ein einfacher Avada war ihm nicht genug. Er wollte seine Opfer leiden lassen.

Der Orden und die paar Auroren waren keine ernsthaften Gegner für seine Todesser. Selbst wenn er und Potter im Schloss geblieben wären, hätten sie diese Schlacht gewinnen müssen. Es war geradezu armselig, wie wenig Widerstand es noch gab.

Also wollte er die Schlacht genießen, solange sie noch dauerte. Die schmerzhaftesten Flüche, die er kannte, zusammen mit seinem magischen Kurzschwert, hinterließen eine Spur von sich windenden und in den letzten Zügen schreienden Zauberern und anderen Kreaturen auf seinem Weg.

Niemand kam auch nur annähernd an seine Kraft heran, niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Nur Potter wäre dazu stark genug gewesen. Doch der war mit seinem Spielzeug beschäftigt und schien das Interesse an der Schlacht beinahe gänzlich verloren zu haben, dachte Voldemort mit einem bösen Grinsen.

Das Grinsen verging ihm abrupt, als er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper spürte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste er zusehen, wie um ihn herum ein Todesser nach dem anderen schreiend seinen linken Arm umklammerte und in unverkennbaren Todesqualen auf den blutgetränkten Rasen stürzte.

Er spürte eine ungeheure Welle von Magie, die über ihn hinwegspülte und seine Todesser reihenweise fällte. Mechanisch drehte er sich zur Quelle des Magieschubs um. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam wie die eines alten Mannes.

Dort, keine dreihundert Meter von ihm entfernt, lag der Malfoy-Junge. Über ihm war Potter zusammengebrochen. Sein schwarzes Haar verdeckte das Gesicht, doch Voldemort sah die Hand, welche Malfoy auf Potters Mal gepresst hatte.

Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, wer für dieses Desaster verantwortlich war.

"POTTER, DU ELENDER VERRÄTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mit diesen Worten brauchte Voldemort seine letzte Kraft auf. Sein Blick wurde stumpf, er sah, wie der kalte Boden auf ihn zuraste.

Dann sah er nichts mehr.

---

Hermione kam langsam auf die Füße.

Sie war von einem Querschläger erwischt worden- sie wusste nicht einmal, was für ein Fluch es eigentlich gewesen war- und hatte kurz das Bewusstsein verloren.

Das allein hätte in jeder anderen Schlacht schon ihr sicheres Ende bedeutet.

Nicht so in dieser.

Wie schon einmal kam sie in dieser Welt wieder zu Bewusstsein, obwohl sie sich sicher gewesen war, sie heute für immer zu verlassen.

Um sie herum schrieen die Todesser. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war, doch es war offensichtlich, dass die schwarzgewandeten Gestalten im Sterben lagen. Während sie sich umsah, verstummten die Schreie nacheinander.

Eine unnatürliche Ruhe breitete sich aus.

Alle unmarkierten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hatten das Weite gesucht, kaum dass der erste Todesser unter dem Einfluss dieser unbekannten Magie gefallen war. Nun standen die wenigen Überlebenden der Seite des Lichts auf einem Schlachtfeld voller lebloser Körper.

Sie hatten gesiegt. Doch niemand begriff, warum.

Langsam bewegte sich Hermione auf die Mitte des Schlachtfeldes zu, wo sich Voldemort noch immer im Todeskampf befand. Er schien bewusstlos, doch sein Körper bäumte sich weiter auf, zuckte und schlug um sich.

Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Zauberern sah Hermione mit morbider Faszination zu, wie der Dunkle Lord einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Tod führte.

---

Neville wünschte, er könnte sich bewegen, könnte zu Harry gehen und ihm sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Könnte zu dem Mann gehen, der sein Freund gewesen war, und der sich heute geopfert hatte, um diejenigen zu retten, die ihn verraten hatten. Könnte in diesen letzten Minuten für ihn da sein.

Er hatte gehört, wie der Junge-der-lebt zusammengebrochen war, nur um anschließend in heftige Zuckungen zu verfallen.

Dann begann Harry zu murmeln.

Neville hörte zu. Er wusste, dass er bis zum Ende seines Lebens kein Wort vergessen würde.

---

_"Potter! Was ist das für ein Fluch?"_

_"Es ist der Spruch, der dein Leben beendet, Tom", antwortete die müde Stimme des Jungen._

_"Was hast du getan!"_

_"Ich habe mit Draco ein Netz gewoben, das magische Energie von einem Ziel abzieht. Das Ziel war dein Mal. Darüber habe ich all deine Anhänger erreicht... Siehst du, du hättest es mir doch besser nicht gegeben. Naja, hinterher ist man immer klüger."_

_Voldemort war sich sicher, wenn eine körperlose geistige Präsenz böse grinsen könnte, dann hätte Potter das in diesem Moment getan._

_"Wieso bist du in meinem Kopf?"_

_Echte Verblüffung. "Aber da war ich doch schon immer!"_

_"Immer?!"_

_"DU hast mir diese Narbe verpasst! Sag mir nicht, du hast vergessen, was du in meinem fünften Schuljahr damit angestellt hast?"_

_"Hast du mich die ganze Zeit über ausspioniert?"_

_"Was denn sonst? Nicht, dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte..."_

_"Das kann nicht sein! Ich hätte es gemerkt!!!"_

_"Draco war ein guter Lehrer in Okklumentik..."_

_"Malfoy? Dein LEHRER?"_

_"Du hast keine Ahnung, wieviel ich diesen Sommer über Schauspielerei und die Kunst der Suggestion gelernt habe, Tom."_

_"Es war alles gespielt? ...Dann hast du all diese Leute umgebracht, nur um dich zu verstellen? -Wie ungewohnt skrupellos für einen Gryffindor." _

_Wenn Potter ihn schon in diese Situation bringen musste, dann sollte er zumindest auch darunter leiden. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung schien die geistige Präsenz des anderen beinahe fröhlich, als Potter ihm antwortete._

_"Tom, ich habe heute, wenn alles gut gegangen ist, deine sämtlichen Anhänger ermordet, indem ich ihnen ihre magische Lebensenergie abgezogen habe. Doch die Massen von Toten, die ich angeblich verschuldet habe, gibt es nicht. In deinen Diensten habe ich nur dreimal gemordet. _

_Das erste war meine Initiation; der Mann war ein Gefangener und wäre ohnehin gestorben. _

_Das zweite war Wurmschwanz. Ja, ich weiß: ich hatte gesagt es war Lestrange... ich bin nicht traurig darüber, dass du ihn daraufhin auch umgebracht hast. _

_Das Dritte war bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Ein kleiner Teufel hat versucht, seinen Klassenkameraden zu ermorden. Ich habe geblockt. Der Fluch kostete ihn sein Leben, als er zurückprallte. Es war mehr oder weniger ein Unfall, sagt Draco."_

_"Nein... Alle haben gesehen, wie du den Avada gesprochen hast..." Verwirrung._

_"Der Schein kann trügen, alter Mann."_

_"..."_

_Die Unterhaltung brach ab, als beide Zauberer spürten, wie ihre Energiereserven langsam aber sicher zur Neige gingen. _

_Plötzlich strahlte Potter eine sonderbare Entschlossenheit aus, so, also habe er gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen. _

_"Draco wollte nicht, dass ich heute sterbe. Aber wenn es schon sein muss, dann lass uns sehen, dass wir es hinter uns bringen. Ich bin es leid, mit dir zu reden."_

_"Potter, was hast du v-"_

_"INCENDIO!"_

---

Wie Neville am einen Ende, so hatten Hermione und alle anderen Überlebenden, die schon wieder auf den Beinen waren, eine Hälfte des Dialoges am anderen Ende mit wachsendem Entsetzen verfolgt.

Harry war unschuldig!

Als Harry schließlich die letzten Worte sprach, schossen plötzlich Flammen aus den Körpern der zwei mächtigsten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts.

Hermione sah sprachlos zu, wie Voldemort vor ihren Augen zerfiel. Binnen weniger Sekunden war sein lebloser Körper vollständig verbrannt. Es blieb nichts von ihm übrig außer einem kleinen Häufchen Asche, die langsam im Winde verwehte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu der Stelle hinüber, von der ein identisches Rauchwölkchen aufstieg wie hier vor ihr. Dort musste Harry gewesen sein. Harry, den sie unschuldig nach Azkaban geschickt hatten. Harry, der für sie gestorben war.

_Verzeih mir, Harry!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danke für eure reviews, Ina, Virginia, coco, Giftschnecke, Olaf, cetacea!!!_

_Ina: Ich finde auch, dass das ein interessantes Paar wäre- vielleicht schreibe ich das irgendwann noch. Als Sequel oder so- das würde dann allerdings unter 'Humor' laufen. : )_

_Schnecke: Sorry, aber ich hab' extra am Anfang angekündigt, dass es für Harry und Draco kein gemeinsames Happy End geben wird. Das war nicht nur zum Scherz..._

_Jo, allen ein dickes Sorry- aber es würde echt nicht passen, wenn allesamt einfach so überleben, oder? _


	14. Epilog

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter- hat nie mir gehört und ist auch heute noch Rowling's. _

_**Beta-gehör**t von PoetOfBabylon, nochmal danke!_

_**Beta gelesen** von JenDeluxe. Danke, du bist die beste!!!! - Alle noch übrigen Fehler sind übrigens ganz meine eigenen. ; )_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilog**

Fawkes flog über das Schlachtfeld. Mit scharfen Augen verfolgte er den Strom der Magie. Als er spürte, wie Draco und Harry ihr Netz aufspannten, ließ er sich am Waldrand auf einem Baum nieder, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Der Zauber schlug ihn in seinen Bann und bald konnte er die Augen nicht mehr von der ungeheuren Menge an roher magischer Energie abwenden, welche die beiden Jungen zwischen sich gesammelt hatten.

Zu spät bemerkte er, wie Alastor und Minerva sich den beiden näherten.

Hilflos musste er aus der Entfernung ansehen, wie Draco fiel. Er konnte beinahe hören, wie etwas in Harry zerbrach.

Ganz leise pfiff er einen bedauernden Ton. Jetzt würde Harry bestimmt nicht mehr an den Rückweg denken. Voldemorts Tod war soeben zu einer Einbahnstraße geworden, die unweigerlich auch zu Harrys Tod führen musste.

Beinahe teilnahmslos beobachtete er, wie alles sich so entwickelte, wie es musste. Harry ging zu Boden; zuckte; wurde immer stiller.

Menschen weinten. Verletzte klagten. Trauer lag über dem Feld.

Doch dann-

Ein Licht.

Feuer.

Fawkes richtete sich auf.

---

"Harry...!"

"Er ist tot, Hermione. Wir können nichts mehr tun", sagte Neville leise, nachdem Hermione ihn von der Ganzkörperklammer erlöst hatte.

"Hör mal...!"

"Das ist Fawkes!"

Die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors lauschten andächtig, als der Phönix sich ihnen näherte. Fawkes ließ sich auf dem kleinen Häufchen Asche nieder, das einmal Harry Potter gewesen war. Er weinte.

Die Menschen, welche den Vogel beobachteten, spürten, wie ihre Herzen bei dem Anblick fast zerbrachen. Fawkes hatte an Harry geglaubt...

Das Lied des Phönix war sanft und traurig. Und doch schien es den Schmerz in Hermiones Brust zu besänftigen. Fawkes sang nicht von Krieg und Tod. Er sang von Hoffnung. Von Freundschaft. Und von Neubeginn.

Hermione drehte sich zu Neville um.

"Fawkes hat Recht, weißt du. Wir dürfen jetzt nicht in Trauer versinken. Harry hat uns gerettet. Wir sollten ihm dankbar sein und genießen, was er uns gegeben hat: unser Leben."

Neville schenkte ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln.

Keiner von Beiden bemerkte, wie der Phönix sich behutsam in die Luft erhob und langsam über den Wipfeln der Bäume das Verbotenen Waldes verschwand.

In seinen Krallen hielt er ein kleines, kostbares Bündel voller Leben.

---

_"Warum bist du zurückgekommen?"_

_"Wegen dir..."_

_"Wohin möchtest du jetzt?"_

_"Fort... weit, weit fort..."_

_"Das lässt sich einrichten."_

_**Ende**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

--------------

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Fly, fly away_

--Aus: Moulin Rouge.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A/N: Ich habe mich erst nachdem ich mir die Schlacht geschrieben hatte, wieder daran erinnert, aber es gibt da einige Parallelen zu dem Buch 'Switcher'. Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, die Inspiration für diese fic könnte daher gekommen sein. Ich kann es nur empfehlen. Eine sehr schöne Geschichte über 'Animagie'. : )_

_So, das war's mit dieser fanfiction. Ob ich jemals ein Sequel schreibe (über Fawkes und Harry's gemeinsames Leben in Neuseeland und ihre mögliche Rückkehr nach Großbritannien), das steht noch in den Sternen... Würde ich aber gerne irgendwann. Was Lustiges, nach all dem deprimierenden Ernst. ; )_

_Danke für's Lesen. : )_

_- Dime_

_P.S: Eine review wäre nett... _


End file.
